Strokes of Fate
by Silbern
Summary: His legacy is not of what he is meant to destroy and consume but to keep the delicate balance between his new responsibilities of the Zerg Hive Mind and his personal life.
1. Chapter 1

The empty beer bottle was placed back onto the table as the Unicorn gazed around the dining room. The conversation was abuzz with tales and laughter as each recipient enjoyed each others company. To the Stallion's right there was his caring mother, Twilight Velvet, who began passing the mashed potatoes after recovering from her small bout of giggles on the story of Parasprites in Ponyville. Beside her was Father, Nightlight, who held a grin after sharing his version of the marriage proposal with the lovely Princess Cadance who sat beside him. The last two were none other then the two youngest siblings, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armour. The only pony left was Dusk Breaker, the eldest of the three siblings who had a grey coat that fit his name spectacularly well. His tail and mane held a dark blue like his father and a small white streak like his mother.

"... and then the Minotaur came charging at us!" Twilight continued on another one of her stories as the family broke into laughing fits. Even the mostly stoic Shining Armour gave a small chuckle.

Dusk however was mostly mute during the tales. His horn glowed with a transparent dark blue field as another beer floated in from the kitchen. It was almost immediately that he received a look from his Mother. Something he has come to label as 'Stop whatever your doing because your doing something wrong' look. He just rolled his eyes before tilting the bottle back to take another satisfying swig while the dinner conversation continued.

Velvet laughed before covering her mouth with a hoof. Her gaze turned towards the eldest of her sons "So how is everything with you Dusk, dear?" she asked as the Stallion placed his third beer back onto the table.

He could feel every pair of eyes at the table look at him. The sudden silence making the situation all that more embarrassing. Dusk just gave a quick clearing of his throat before simply saying "Fine." The beer soon found it's way tilted in front of him if only to give a moment of disconnected eye contact.

"Oh come now." She continued. "There must be something exciting going on with you?"

"Nope. I wake up and go to work, Mom." Dusk just dead paned her with a barely satisfactory answer.

"Well what about that Mare you're dating?" Nightlight asked with a smug look that made Shining and Cadence chuckle.

Dusk cringed very slightly at the question as he began to chug the rest of his drink.

"Are you dating some pony?" Twilight asked excitedly while beaming a bright smile.

Dusk finished with an exhale before placing another empty bottle on the table. "I was." His horn began to glow again as another bottle floated in from the kitchen. The table went silent as the group mood soon shifted downward. Luckily dinner was just about done as everyone began helping out.

Twilight began helping her mother with the dishes while everyone else sat in the living room. "Hey Mom?" The lavender Unicorn spoke out as she used her magic to wipe one plate dry.

"Yes dear?"

"How has Dusk Breaker been doing? Is he still playing the piano?" She asked, her tone heavy with worry. Her eyes showing much of the same.

Twilight Velvet took a moment to peek inside the living room only to find her eldest son just looking out the window with half lidded eyes. A small frown crept on the mother's face as she turned back towards the sink to continue washing the dishes. "I'm not sure anymore Twilight. Ever since both Shining and yourself have left to live your lives he's just been," Velvet scrunched up her nose for a moment in thought. "Transparent."

"Transparent?" Twilight asked obviously confused about the whole situation.

"I fear he's resentful Twilight." Velvet said as she stopped scrubbing dishes for a moment.

"Is there somepony who is bringing him down? Is it his ex-marefriend?" Twilight asked as her thirst for answers kept her fuelled.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think he resents both himself, Shining and you equally." Velvet tried to explain as she turned her head to look at a surprised mare. "You see Twilight, he has watched from the background as you become Princess Celestia's star pupil, Element of Magic and embarking on multiple quests to save Equestria itself."

Twilight paused for a moment as if she was trying to figure out a problem to a complex equation. "He's jealous?"

"He may not see it that way dear but I suspect there is a fragment there, yes." Velvet continued as she kept scrubbing the same plate for over two minutes now. Her face saddened with worry, almost a complete turn around from the joyful dinner. "I'm guessing he's feeling inadequate. Shining is married to a Princess as well as being a Captain of the Royal guard and a stalwart protector of the reemerging Crystal Empire. He must feel like he has to compare himself, a grocery store clerk, to you two." Velvet paused as she finally place the dish down and let her magic stop. "I feel terrible for him."

"That's silly mother." Twilight said as if to push the whole theory aside. "I remember my brother Dusk being much stronger then that. He's probably just sad about his latest break up." Twilight tried to reason although the fear of her mother's reason still lingered in her thoughts.

"He was never dating any pony Twilight." Velvet said with a frown as she faced her only daughter.

Twilight took a step back in confusion as the contradictory stories collided in her mind. "Wait, wait, wait a second. Dad said-"

"Dusk lied to him Twilight. Probably just to make himself look better in your Dad's eyes." Velvet started to explain. "I called for him one day but only his room mate was home. We got talking and I asked about his marefriend. Apparently she is made up and that he has never even seen Dusk leave the apartment besides work."

Twilight wanted to say anything that would paint Dusk Breaker in better light but the evidence was starting to to pile on the wrong side. The lavender unicorn opened her mouth to try and find a more light hearted reasoning behind all this but was interrupted by hoof steps in from the door way leading to the living room. Both Mother and Daughter turned to see a tired Dusk Breaker waiting in the door way with his mono tone expression.

"I'm heading home for the night Mother. I have to work in the morning." With that he about faced and made his way for the front door.

"You're still going to be at the train station tomorrow to see your sister off won't you?" Velvet asked as she placed the last plate on the drying rack.

"Of course Mom. Good night." Dusk continued towards the door.

"Good night Dusky!" Twilight called out and she frowned as the Stallion twitched for a moment. It was all Twilight needed for the ideal that her own big brother Dusk Breaker may be holding inner turmoil. She had read more then a few books to know that such a life style is unhealthy. It wasn't until later in the living room where silence had over ruled much of any conversation was when Twilight received the final puzzle piece.

"I actually have some bad news everyone." The Princess spoke up that made everyone turn their head towards her. Her usual loving smile had been replaced with a look of sorrow but she continued none the less. "It's about Dusk. I have received word last week that he has had a little trouble at work."

Nightlight immediately spoke up as everyone was now paying apt attention. "What do you mean?"

"Since I joined this family, I have sent out for information now again to keep up with things. Life as a Princess can be hectic at times." Cadence tried to explain before she let out a long breath. "He got fired last Friday at the end of his shift."

Everyone instantly slouched as the news washed over their conscious'. Twilight turned her head to her mother and as they locked their gaze she knew it was now confirmed. Something had to be done. Twilight furrowed her brow in concentration. She was not going to let her big brother get dragged through the mud like that even if he thinks so lowly of himself.

"He's coming home with me to Ponyville!".

* * *

The door shut firmly as Dusk relent his magical hold on the door knob. A heavy sigh left his lips as he took a moment to look at the familiar door. Memories of his foalhood flooded his mind as he recalled running home after his first musical recital or when he had been beaten up in high school. Twilight and Shining came running up to him and asked a million questions. Was he alright? What happened? Dusk remembered the overwhelming feeling of love and caring from his younger brother and sister. He lied however and simply said it was an accident involving a misstep and stairs. Anything to bar the truth of his defeat.

His slow hoof steps echoed through the darken night. Canterlot was usually alight with lights and sounds from the night clubs but here in the suburban area close to the castle, he was saved from such intrusion to the ear. The quiet however let his mind wonder about past, present and future as it often did. His face scrunched up when he thought about the family dinner he just shared. One of the most embarrassing and humiliating experiences in his life. He had never felt so miniscule in his life compared to the loving members who remained in the place he once called home.

His apartment approached with unexpected speed as Dusk was almost broken from his inner stupor. He fetched a key from his pouch before placing it in the slot only to have the door push in slightly. It was at that moment Dusk actually focused on the door lock itself, or what remained of it. He let his horn glow for a moment to let light flash on the door to reveal that the lock was busted right out of the frame. An instant flash of worry crossed his face as he could feel the blood drain. He pushed the door open quickly with his magic and bared witness to the horrible sight.

His grand piano, destroyed.

"Well hell, it's about damn time you showed up little pony." A low voice made Dusk turn with sudden surprise to see three forms waiting in the corner of the room. A low light of a cigarette and rising smoke seen by the sliver of moon light coming in through the window blinds. "I was starting to think you had the balls to ditch town and try your luck on the road. Guess your lacking a nut." The same pony spoke without showing any features from the darkness of the corner.

"I needed more time." Dusk immediately began to plead as he risked one painful look back at the piano.

"More time?" the pony asked before he snorted with derision. "In my books kid, your time was already out. Mr. Fang wants his money by next week, all ten thousand bits."

Dusk reeled back at the amount as his mouth hang agape for a few moments, something the thugs caught on to.

"Interest. Your five thousand bits just doubled. Be thankful that Mr. Fang didn't also pressure late fees on to your shoulders as well. Have a good evening Mr. Breaker." The pony finished as he magically flicked the dying cigarette towards Dusk's face. The ponies exited the building leaving a lonely Unicorn to the ruins of the last precious thing in his life.

The poor guy simply fell back on to his rump as he helplessly tried to piece the piano back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight stretched as the sun's warm rays shone through the single window in her old room. Where some foals would have paintings or other artistic appeals scattered on their walls, Twilight had grad papers and favoured papers depicting about different spells. The lavender Unicorn gave a huff as she could barely hear Rainbow Dash annoying her with the inessential "Egg head!". Besides Daring Do, Twilight was convinced that the Element of Loyalty couldn't stand anything higher then a colouring book as far as word count was involved. It was thinking of Rainbow Dash that brought Twilight out of her small humour stupor and out of her room to confront her day.

As she made her way down the stairs, something she has grown very tired of after her little 'vacation' to the Crystal Empire, it occurred that she had yet to plan exactly how to get her eldest brother to come back to Ponyville with her. She hummed at each passing thought as she gave a percentage of possibility and then storing it in three separate mental files, Yes, Maybe and No. While she had a feeling that the possibility of him just picking up everything he had and moving was bizarre, it also meant she could help mend the obviously broken connection he had with his family. Twilight scoffed at the bowl of cereal that was in front of her as she continued to run numbers and outcomes.

"Honey, you have to raise the spoon to your mouth if you want to eat the cereal." Nighlight instructed with a tone he had long since abandoned after Twilight grew out of being a small foal.

"...Carry the 1 and I get..." Twilight breathed as she tapped a hoof lightly on her mouth.

"Ok, this is your Mother's department." Nightlight immediately gave up any attempt at communication and simply levitated his own cereal bowl towards the living room.

Twilight smiled and nodded her head as she compiled all her data and decided on the simple solution. A vacation! It was so simple that Twilight mentally scoffed herself at not thinking of it before. Dusk Breaker must simply be tired, considering that to her and that of her parents knowledge, the stallion has yet to go on any real vacation away from Canterlot. As much as Twilight thought of herself as more of an indoor pony who loves books and studying, she also loved the places she's been and seen. A wide smile stretched across her face as memories of her adventures along with her friends came to the forefront of her mind.

It was settled for Twilight then. She had to convince her Brother to visit Ponyville. No sweat.

* * *

Dusk sat beside the remains of his piano as he attempted to press down on a portion of the keys that remained. What should have been a well played soothing assault on his ears was instead a small clack. He pressed his hoof down again only to receive the same ugly clack sound. He grimaced as if he had just been wounded by a knife in his side. What was he to do? That question continued to circle in his mind as he sat beside the piano for the entire night. During some periods of Luna's night he had let his tears fall upon the broken wood and chords.

A subtle knock came from the front door before a gasp was heard from where Dusk was siting. The Stallion was already moving as his unkempt mane let long strands easily streak down either side of his face. His silent curses never reaching the ear of the intruder as he was soon face to face with a worried Twilight Sparkle. He should have guessed, she was always the nosey one.

"Dusk, what in Celestia's name happened to your door?" she exclaimed as her magic pushed the door opened to find the dishevelled Dusk looking at her with an annoyed expression. The signs of little to no sleep were as easy to read as ever as she could even see the redness in his eyes. _Had he been crying? _"Dusk, are you ok?"

The Stallion breathed through his nostrils in slight frustration. "I'm fine, Twilight." his reply was curt.

"But your door."

"I misplaced my key and my roommate is gone for a couple of weeks on business. I simply bashed my way through." He explanation came quickly and Twilight still noticed that instead of letting her in, he stood so his wider frame blocked the sliver of the opened door. "Is there something you needed Twilight?"

The mare was taken back as she searched for a word to confront her older brother. None of this seemed right. Where was the young stallion that played with her and Shining when they were smaller foals? Dusk used to smile so much more back then compared to this _imposter_ before her. She had more resolve then ever now to get Dusk to come to Ponyville.

"I'm here to ask you to visit me in Ponyville starting today!"

"No."

Twilight was still smiling until the sudden answer quickly snapped her out of the daze. "Why not?" Twilight asked as placed a hoof step forward to show both her mental and physical resolve in this conversation. "I'm simply offering you a vacation away from Canterlot even if it's only for one day!"

"I'm busy, Twilight. Go home." Dusk said as he began to close his door with a slight push of his magic.

Twilight was now letting the small flicker of anger grow brighter as she pushed the door open with magical ease. She could even feel the futile attempt of Dusk pushing back with his own magic. It was no use however as Twilight gazed at the startled stallion through the open door. A brief smile was put on her face as she enveloped her older brother and lifted him off the floor.

"Put me down! Twilight!" Dusk ordered as his legs flailed in any hope to reach a flat surface.

"No Dusk Breaker. You're coming home with me to Ponyville. Flail all you want!" She informed as she held her head up high, a flailing stallion floating behind her as she moved towards their parents place.

"Wait Twilight!" Dusk began to plead as his eyes searched through the window to be awarded with a glimpse of his piano. "I have to get to work in a hour!" his voice easily went soft as he flailed harder.

"You have no job, Dusk. You were fire last Friday." Twilight broke through his lie easily leaving the Stallion limp and speechless. Twilight didn't even need to turn around to know she had him pinned against the figurative wall. "Cadence told us after you left last night."

"Bitch." Dusk muttered under his breath.

"I also heard that you had no girlfriend to begin with. Very smooth, dusk." Twilight informed as if placing the cherry on top. "You're coming with me so I can help unwedge what ever stick you have up your butt. I want the Dusk Breaker that I knew while growing up."

Dusk just scoffed at her as he crossed his fore hoofs over his chest.

"Where is the Dusk Breaker that made jokes and laugh with Shining and I? Where did the Stallion go that bought me my first telescope and taught me how to find constellations?" Twilight asked as she brought up several examples from her memories. "Where did smiling Dusk Breaker go?"

"He grew up, Twilight." He answered with irritation. "Something you apparently have yet to experience."

"We'll see."

* * *

It had already been three or so hours on the train and Dusk was regretting not making a dash for the nearest exit. If he was lucky maybe he could jump from the train and die upon impact with the ground. While he ignored his sister's rambling about her friends that she was adamant on him meeting, he hummed a light tune to keep his sanity whole. Every dull in her speech-like rambling was meet with a nod and possibly a grunt, depending on if he was humming or not.

"... you may even love working on Applejack's farm!" Twilight finished as she gave herself some time to actually breath in between details of all her friends. Ever since the train had begun it's initial motion she never stopped talking. Dusk was even surprised to see his parents had tossed him a saddlebag with a few going away supplies.

"Uh huh." Dusk calmly feigned a reply as he continued to plot different ways to escape the train and his sister. One involved pissing off Princess Celestia enough to get him banished to the moon. He turned his head to see Twilight's beaming smile. _Almost worth it._

"Oh!" Twilight exclaimed as her eyes went wide. "You haven't seen Spike in a while have you? He's grown quite a bit, three inches to be precise." Twilight droned on as her seat partner gave her another uninterested head nod. "I can't believe in another four hours and thirty two minutes, you'll be vacationing in Ponyville!"

Dusk could only groan. _"Only four more hours? Oh joy..."_

* * *

_Expand. Grow. Consume._

The Hive directive was crystal clear. The last order from the Queen of Blades was absolute in all it's severity. The only thing that this tendril of the Zerg fleet was missing however was an actual connection to the Queen. The feeling of being lost, separated and extremely vulnerable was now the main stay of the Over Lord. His being every so slightly descending into the unknown planet's atmosphere. It was the only viable option due to the minimal resources he had to draw on. The bulbous figure had considered continuing his space flight but when the lush planet eventually showed up he had opted to land.

He would start to consume required Bio-mass and soon gather not only a sizable army but another planet staging point for his Queen's use. If the Zerg could feel joy, it would have been then. This lonely flier however was not ready for the shock that was about to rip through space.

"_Sarah."_

"_You readin' all this?"_

"_You have your orders Mr. Findley. Carry. Them. Out"_

"_Tychus, what have you done?"_

The Over Lord lost all control. It was as if he had just plugged himself into a high electricity circuit while standing in a puddle. All thought processing and focus was lost as the bulbous form was now plunging towards the planet. The carapace that had barely protected it during atmosphere entrance was now being peeled away. It took only a matter of seconds for both tendrils and charred flesh to be completely lost.

Then a miracle, depending on the viewer, happened.

The bulbous form crashed into a heavily forested area that surrounded a small lake. The crash happened directly into the body of water as steam and debris was showered amongst the small area. Although the Over Lord was fried beyond healing and now lost, there lived one specimen. A drone. The worker bee of the Zerg infrastructure.

This drone had one new directive that was bestowed upon it by the dying Over Lord.

_Old Queen extinguished. Find new Hive Lord._

* * *

Dusk kept his unamused face as the confetti hit from the party cannon. The door from the train had just opened when it made a surprisingly graceful stop at their destination, the Ponyville Train Station. What didn't surprise him however was the "warm" welcome of confetti and a cheer of "Welcome Home!". Multiple mares had gathered around the door and fell silent as they fixed their gaze at the unexpected traveller.

"Uh oh." Pinkie said as the guilt towards her premature trigger finger set in. "Sorry about that!"

The girls watched as the last bits of confetti fell off of Dusk's muzzle. His facial expression not turning for the better as he simply rolled his eyes and turned to head for the exit.

"Girls!" Twilight's voice boomed out as she moved off the train to embrace the group hug along with her friends. "I had no idea you would be welcoming me back!" the Librarian said with surprise.

"Well we thought it would be a nice gesture and the shop wasn't too terribly busy, Dear." Rarity said with a flick of one of her curls. An action Dusk had seen one too many times. It was something he thought every city girl was well taught to attract attention, as if the vast amount of money didn't.

Pinkie Pie began to bounce in place. "We also heard that you were bringing a surprise home with you!" Pinkie informed as she started to poke her head through Twilight's saddle bags. "What is it?" Pinkie asked although it was muffled coming from inside the bag.

Twilight could only chuckle before pushing back the eager party Mare. "It's not a _thing_ but a _who_, Pinkie." Twilight replied only to get odd glances and over all confused looks. "I brought my brother home for his Vacation!"

"Well ain't that somethin'!" Applejack replied as she moved her head past Twilight to get a better look at the closing train doors. "Is he still on the train, Twilight?"

"He's right there." Twilight pointed at Dusk just as he pulled the last strand of confetti from his mane and magically flicked it at the group of mares.

The girls cringed until Twilight turned her attention back at them and leaned in so only they could hear. "He's had a rough go at life for the past month or so. I brought him back in the hopes that we could help him relax from the city."

Dusk watched from a small distance as the group began to chatter away in quiet hushes. His eye brow arched in curiosity for only a few moments until he simply left. Down the small amount iof steps and onto the dirt path to Ponyville. His excitement was mediocre at best.

"..and that's my plans. Girls!" Twilight said as she backed off from their group huddle, a confident smile on her face.

"I'll try my best Twilight." Fluttershy said with a small smile of reassurance. "He seems... nice?"

"Uh Twi?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked down the train station platform.

"Ok, starting tomorrow will be our group get together. Show him some of what Ponyville's sights and attractions!" Twilight said as she stomped her hoof down.

"Dusk is gone." Rainbow stated flatly as she crossed her hoofs across her chest in annoyance.

"Bwaaah?" Twilight said as she turned her head to find the spot she last seen him in was now occupied by Equestrian oxygen.

* * *

Dusk already past the outer buildings as the random ponies gave the Stallion a look over before continuing with their tasks. He received some approving looks and some mildly uninterested ones but mostly he went undisturbed. No walking along with a large crowd of ponies to and from the store or work. In a way it was relieving in knowing that amount of space he had to himself. The edge of his lips began to arc skyward as the weight of being crowded and then ambushed by the Mares began to slip away. Dealing with his sister rant on about her friends was becoming suffocating and if he had to deal with another moment he'd have burst into flames.

The Unicorn gave out a breath of relief in knowing that he dodged such a situation. His random path however had lead him to the heart of Ponyville where a tall tree was spotted down the road and he was surrounded with shops and small restaurants. One thing caught his eye above all else however as he made his way through the small crowd of ponies that seemed to be heading towards a nearby bar. His stop however was a dimly lite shop that had only one display window but in that window was something that made him pause with envy. His mouth felt slack as his wide open eyes gazed over every detail. Before him was a polished black grand piano with brass edgings and a simple cushion bench seat. It was beautiful, breathtaking and as his eyes ran over the price tag so expensive that he'd have to rob every store and filly to afford it. Heck, he'd even have to steal from the owner of this shop to help afford it!

His gut sank as the multiple worries dawned on him. His loan that was now doubled to ten thousand bits and the thugs accompanying it. How was he going to afford it? His only real money maker had been the job that he lost last week and even then, he'd have to double his shifts. To an already full time job it seemed impossible. What began to worry him more however was the loan sharks that he had bartered through. Dusk planted his rump in front of the store as his mind went through several horrible outcomes.

"Is there a reason your moping in front of my store?" A feminine voice disturbed Dusk from his thoughts as he turned his head to see a Mare looking down on him from her step. Her coat was a soft yellow that seemed to easily absorb the flickering light of the candle from inside her shop. Her mane and tail that wasn't covered by her apparel, which has seemed to have seen better days, was deep ocean blue. The natural highlights did well to attract one's eye to the detail much like Dusk found himself doing. He even neglected the raggedy hat she wore upon her head and the bandana that was wrapped loosely around her neck, a combo that would have Canterlot ponies often turning their noses up in disgust.

"Ummm."

"Ah'm a might sorry but I'm about to close sh-" the Mare said as she gave the Stallion that sat awkwardly outside her music shop a curious eye.

"I like pianos." _Wow. Smooth as silk there, Dum-Dum Pop._

"Ah~h I see now." The cream Mare said as she pointed a hoof towards the piano in the display window. "Eeyup, she's mah finest piece in the shop!" The Mare said with pride unbeknownst that the Stallion was eyeing up a cutie mark instead of the piano. "I haven't seen you 'round here before. Do you play the piano?"

Dusk felt an incredible embarrassment suddenly as a slight blush flushed to his cheeks. "Well, I suppose I dabble in the musical arts. I'm Dusk Breaker by the way, I'm visiting from Canterlot." The Unicorn responded with a hint of hesitance at his reasoning upon being here in Ponyville.

"Well that'd explain it!" The Mare stomped her hoof before laughing. "Ya had the look of one of 'em city boys as soon as I saw you!"

Dusk just gave a half hearted chuckle as if he was suddenly conscious that he may actually stand out that much.

"The name is Fiddlesticks. This is my family shop 'The Sharp Note'. Want to take a closer look at the piano inside?" The Mare offered as she pushed the door open that already had the closed sign placed upon it.

"No, I couldn't. You're clearly closing up and I wouldn't want to take more of your time Miss." Dusk politely declined before he did anything else clumsy or foolish in front of the beautiful Mare. Prior experience taught him that '_Abort! Abort! Abort!_' was always the best option when dealing with attractive Mares.

"Take any of my time?" The mare giggled at the notion. "I was heading to the pub for a drink anyway. Let's see if you can play anything decent." Fiddlesticks motioned towards the door as she held it open, a soft smile upon her face.

Dusk only let himself gulp once before walking inside the shop with his tail slightly in between his legs. No one of his proudest moments to be sure. "I'm not that great Fiddlesticks. I only know a song or two." Dusk immediately tried to downplay himself to make sure the Mare knew what she was asking of him.

"Less talkin' more playing City boy." She said with a grin before siting on a nearby chair. The light of the lone flickering candle easily lighting up the front of the shop that the setting sun didn't already do.

Dusk had instantly felt like he was at home with the atmosphere inside of the shop, besides the Mare eyeing him up. He made his way to the piano as his magic field levitated the bench out slowly before siting on it. He knew the song that he planned to play as he gave himself one more breath to concentrate his magic upon the keyboard. The calm quiet of the shop easily filled his ears as the store door remained open so the small breeze could roll through the shop.

Then he began.

The song began softly as it remained among chorus. Each note, however faint, was also leaving a soft echo in the room. Dusk bobbed his head as he followed with each note until the small break. Then as if a buckling dam had given way, an on rush of notes began to fill the store with heart lifting event. Colours swam in his mind of grey and yellow dancing in a sea of lush green. It was a picture as if done by oil pants in constant movement. The couple danced away as if the troubles were a never approaching factor. They lived for the moment and never for the money. It was beautiful.

Dusk knew the end of the song was approaching as his surprising smile stayed planted firmly upon his face. Something that made his cheeks hurt until he felt something brush beside him slightly. His eyes shot open to find that Fiddlestick, now accompanied with a violin, was beside him.

"One more time from the top, you lead." She said as her form went lax. Both violin and bow held steadily in waiting.

Dusk had no words until he found his magic enveloping the keyboard once again. This time however he was soon accompanied by the slow pacing of a beautiful violin. Dusk could only smile more as he knew that Fiddlesticks was following almost perfectly. Everything she was doing was made up on the spot and accompanied his style impeccably. Where he went slow she went faster, the entire song was then a race but both knew they would cross the finish line together. His mind swam with the oil picture of the couple dancing. He visioned differently now as the violin had the yellow mare jump more lively to each note.

The ending almost came to soon as Dusk pressed down on the final note. His eyes opened to find two very embarrassing things. One was the crowd outside the shop that were watching with intent until they cheered and applauded. He then noticed something far more interesting as gazed towards Fiddlesticks who gave him a warm, alluring smile back as she hid her blushing cheeks slightly.

"Dusk!" Twilight cried out in joy at the store's entrance. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Ah'm mighty sorry cousin." Applejack said as she took her hat off and nodded towards Fiddlesticks.

"Not a worry, Cous'" The yellow mare replied as she placed her violin down on a nearby stand.

"He wasn't bothering you was he, Fiddlesticks?" Twilight asked with worry as she gazed back to the store owner with worry as well.

Dusk sat at the chair rolling his eyes, something Fiddlesticks couldn't help but giggle at. "I'm going back to the Library." Dusk announced as he stood beside the piano. He shared a glance at Fiddlesticks for a moment before he turned to walk out of the store.

Fiddlesticks waited a moment until Dusk Breaker was out of ear shot. "He wasn't botherin' me none plus he's a cute one. Where'd y'all meet him anyway?"

The group of Mares scrunched up their noses except for Twilight who gagged slightly. "That would be my older brother, Fiddlesticks. He's visiting from Canterlot for a week or two." Twilight explained.

"Come on Fiddles, you didn't seriously hit on 'im, did you?" AJ asked as she nodded her head suggestively.

Fiddlestick knew better then to lie to Applejack; it was practically a lost cause. No, she just sheepishly kicked an imaginary stone that was on the hardwood floor. "I didn't hit on 'im! We just played a song together, I swear!"

"That's good to hear considering he just got off the train an' all." AJ said satisfied with the answer.

"He's still a cutie though."

"Fiddlesticks!"

* * *

The lone Drone had far left the dead carcass of the Over Lord to sink to the bottom of the small lake. He had felt no sympathy or panic but instead just a need to fulfil his goal. He floated only a foot above the ground on blue fin like membranes that stuck from either side. His maw that held two pincers eagerly snapped together a few times when he felt a danger approach. His travels were danger free however as he finally hit the edge of the forest line. It witnessed the soft glow of a small group of buildings that seemed to belong to the human race. The Drone then began formulating a plan of ambush to establish the new Hive Lord.

It would be suicide to charge into the community expecting to just kidnap, too high profile and dangerous. No, the Drone opted for safety instead of risk. The creature made it's way back into the forest until it found a small burrow uninhabited. The drone chewed on the edges to make the whole slightly larger so it's for could sneak in. The last light of the sun disappearing but the Drone was not falling asleep. Plans were being made as it formulated a DNA injector found on his under belly. As brash as it was, all the Drone had to do was inject a large dose into the victim's bloodstream. It would take a few days to completely convert the victim but that was where the Drone came into the picture. It would be the lone defender to the new Hive Lord. He may not be a Hydralisk or even a Zergling but he would have to do.

The Drone waited patiently for the sun to rise and with it, the local populace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweet Celestia!" Dusk Breaker fumed as he stood outside of a particular cottage. "No, Fluttershy."

"Not even a small cup of tea?" The butter coloured mare offered. It had been her fifth or sixth time as soon as she heard the Stallion was to be spending time with her. "I think I still have some biscuits from..."

Dusk could do the only thing he could think of to shush the pony. His hoof made firm contact with the polite mare as she went wide eyed. If it was one thing he learned today, it was that the Elements of Harmony can be wacky and that's excluding the pink one! "Between apple bucking with Applejack, decorating cupcakes with Pinkie, looking at way too many designs with Rarity and studying with Twilight; I'm tired. The only saving grace I've had today was the Rainbow coloured one..."

"Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy corrected although slightly muffled by a hoof.

"Yes, well at least all she did was show me one of her favourite napping spots, which she soon used." Dusk let a deep breath invade his lungs before calmly placing his hoof back on to the ground and allowing Fluttershy to speak clearly. "So I'm asking nicely, Fluttershy. Can we do something relaxing instead of shoving biscuits, tea and other assorted beverages down my throat?"

Fluttershy smiled easily at that although she had to admit the contact with his hoof made her brain slightly frizzled. With out knowing it, she realized how strong she had come on to Dusk, with only the hopes of making a great first impression. "I'm so sorry, Dusk. I guess I over did it a tiny bit."

"Yeah, only a bit there."

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy frowned before fidgeting in place. She wasn't running out of ideas but she indeed pulled off the opposite of her intentions. "I usually go for a walk around the outer edge of the forest. It can be relaxing." Fluttershy offered as she pointed to a well worn path that wormed behind her earthen house.

"Now that, Fluttershy, sounds like a fantastic idea." Dusk replied with a calming tone. A soft smile also graced his lips as he began to walk at a slow, relaxing pace.

The Mare smiled back and as she noticed his gaze fall from her, a breath of relief left her lips.

"Are you coming, Fluttershy?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!"

* * *

"Ah don't know Twilight. When Dusk was at the farm, he just simply did what I asked him and left." Applejack tapped her chin in thought. "He hardly talked to either Big Macintosh or mahself. Maybe forcing him around is a little over board?"

"I mostly certainly do agree, dear Applejack." Rarity raised her hoof. "Although I enjoyed his help, he is to be on a vacation. Maybe we should let him explore on his _own_?"

Twilight bit her lip in thought as she slowly stepped in small circles. The familiar smell of books and wood was around her as she stopped to examine her library. So far, the entire day had become one giant flop. Not only did Dusk's behaviour not change at all, he even refused to talk to Twilight all together. "He only has so much time here though! What if we don't succeed my intended relaxation goal?"

The Mares all groaned at Twilight.

"Mother had informed me that he has been doubting himself lately. I just thought if he would find some enjoyment and self-satisfaction with work around here..." Twilight groaned as she face planted herself onto the nearest empty desk.

"Well, from everything that you told us, with the lack of job and all, maybe he needs some space?" Rainbow offered as she flew in circles above them.

Rarity and Applejack twitched when they heard the flying Mare above them give her two bits on the matter. "Dash, when in Equestria do you ever offer such great advice like that?" AJ asked as she still tried to believe what she heard from the usual brash flier.

"Meh." Rainbow responded with a wave off her hoof. "I have my days."

"Girls, we still have the issue with this supposed resentment of his siblings." Rarity said as she brought up another matter Twilight groaned at. "Does he actually have this sort of jealousy?" Rarity asked the lavender Unicorn who brought her face back up from the desk.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him jealous before." Twilight offered what she remembered from her past. "The last time I saw him was at Shining's wedding fiasco."

The girls cringed slightly as they remembered the event. Applejack tapped her mouth for a moment in thought before raising said hoof. "I don't remember seeing him at the wedding, Twilight."

"He was there for the initial reception but I don't really remember seeing him much at the dance. Now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing him much at all after the vows were given." Twilight explained as she brought up her memories of looking back at the crowd. She remembered seeing her parents beaming with pride but Dusk seemed fuzzy.

"Of course he's jealous at seeing what Shining and yourself had accomplished. He's the oldest sibling, the 'Care Taker/Protector' if you will. He must feel left behind in the dust." Rainbow offered again as she continued her lazy laps.

"Seriously, Rainbow? What the buck!" Applejack stared in disbelief.

Twilight was about to speak up until a few knocks came from the library door. The Mares inside went silent as they stared at the door. They glimpsed at the clock only to find that they had showed Dusk to Fluttershy's cabin half hour ago. Did the Element of Kindness strike out that quickly in her mission?

"Hey Twilight!" A familiar southern accent came from the other side as Twilight jumped up to open the door. Standing on the other side was Fiddlesticks, a violin case strapped onto her back. "Well howdy Twi. Ah hope Ah'm not interrupting?" she greeted with a smile and a tip of her hat in Twilight's direction.

"Oh, not at all Fiddlesticks. Please come in." Twilight offered as she stepped to one side so the musical country mare could come in.

Fiddlesticks nodded at Twilight before coming to an abrupt stop at seeing the company she was having. "Oh, Ah'm sorry all. I didn't know ya had company Twilight, Ah'll come by at 'nother time." Fiddle's immediately did an about turn and made for the door before Twilight stepped into her path.

"It's no trouble, Fiddlesticks. You wanted to sign out a book, correct?" Twilight enquired as she brought up her management book.

Fiddlesticks tapped her hoof nervously as she bit her lip. Her eyes gazing over the current company as a slight blush meet her cheeks. "Ah actually wanted to ask if Dusk Breaker was 'round?"

The name of Twilight's brother instantly drew every ponies attention as the library grew unusually quiet considering the company it withheld. Twilight was silent for a moment before arching an eyebrow in curiosity "He's out at the moment, spending some time with Fluttershy I believe. Is there a message you wanted to leave with me?" Twilight asked.

Fiddlesticks ears flattened when she heard where and who Dusk was currently with. "No, Ah'll just be on mah way. Have a good one, Twilight." the violinist tipped her hat again before turning and departing out of the library doorway. She kept her head lowered as she made her way towards Ponyville shop market.

Twilight watched with questioning look before turning back to her friends in the library. Applejack seemed confused at the exchange of words while Rarity smiled devilishly. "Well that was odd. Where were we?" she asked before taking a seat beside the fashionista.

"Poor Fiddlesticks." Rarity breathed as she tipped the tea cup gracefully to her lips. Twilight gave the white Unicorn a most confused face which only made Rarity roll her eyes. "Do you not see it? She even made the first move, bold girl."

"I'm sorry Rarity, but I'm afraid you have me at a lost here."

"I believe the violinist you just had a conversation with, may have a crush on your older brother."

Another round of knocks stopped Twilight from even replying to the bold accusation. _A crush on Dusk Breaker?_ Twilight wanted to roll her eyes but as she used her magic to open the door again she found a very odd sight before her. She watched a wheezing Fluttershy breathing hard as she leaned against the door frame. "Are you ok, Fluttershy?"

"Dusk Breaker." the soft spoken Mare spoke between breaths. "Disappeared. Everfree Forest."

* * *

The Drone watched the form of the pony wiggle in the dirt. The injection seemed to have worked so far or otherwise the four legged creature would have clearly died. Seizures and shrunk pupils are the norm for such a biological take over as the Drone knew, but this was a new species. With that unknown variable added into the mix, it was uncertain if the injection was to even work. The only true sign wouldn't show until a few hours.

Normally it wouldn't be such a pressing issue but with the lack of protection and intelligence of the surroundings, it will be taxing. The Drone already began working constructing some sort of camouflage over the subject in it's care. Fallen branches, twigs, leafs or brush all began to pile around the unconscious pony. It wasn't long until the Drone gave a final look over his constructed hut. Not structurally stable but would fill the need. Now all it had to do was wait.

A few hours had easily passed and although the subject showed no change physically, a pheromone trail of alarm easily began to fill the Drones senses. A very interesting trait indeed. Even though the pony was unconscious, it excreted a pheromone that would make any Zerg strain specimen come immediately to defend.

"Dusk Breaker!"

The drone froze in place, barely a foot away from the resting pony. The Zerg creature was sure that no one had seen his quick abduction. The Drone began to weigh his chances in combat but knew that if the enemy was more then one he would probably lose. He could fling acid spittle but his gland could only produce so much.

"Dusk Breaker, where are you?"

Two different voices. The drone now knew that the odds were starting to stack against it. To make things even more dire was that the voices were approaching them. The Drone didn't dare move a single muscle.

"Twilight." The unconscious pony breathed out heavily.

The Drone started to panic. Never in any infested human or other species did subjects have so much control. Speech of any varying degree is usually impossible in such state but this creature managed to pull it off. A nearby twig snapped as the Drone pivoted to see a nearby bush begin to shake.

"Ah heard somethin' this way girls! We're coming sugar cube!"

Two options immediately showed itself. The Drone could stay his ground with the hopes that the intruders would pass by. The shelter was by no means the epitome of disguise but it could shade them from the incoming ponies. The other option was to simply run away. Leave the subject behind to fend for himself and with high hopes that the culture is one of caring towards others of it's species. If they found the subject to be to different they may kill it or sacrifice it to some unknown god.

The choice was made.

"Twilight!"

The lavender burst from one of the many bushes as she scanned around for the calling voice. Her search didn't take long however to see the limp form of her older brother held in Applejack's fore hooves. The Librarian dashed to his side and began to check for vitals, just like she was taught. His pulse was strong but very ecstatic. "We have to get him to the hospital!"

The group of mares began to dash out of the forest with haste. Little did they know about the pheromone trail that followed their path. Something to easily track by a certain Zerg specimen.

* * *

Fiddlesticks broke one of her rules. She hyped herself when meeting Dusk Breaker and when he played that song she couldn't help but to play along. She never said it out loud but if Twilight never showed up, that night could have ended differently. _No! You're not that kind of Mare, Fiddlesticks!_ She scoffed as she pushed a pencil around on the counter. Not a single customer had entered the shop and since her hopeful lunch 'Date' was six feet under, she was considering closing shop early. This wasn't the first time she made the mistake of expecting too much, too soon. Some Stallions ran for their life while some just stringed her along.

All in all? A mess.

It didn't help that most of Ponyville's residents were taken for. Just when Fiddlesticks figured the Celestia herself dropped Dusk Breaker before her, the _stupid, butter coloured animal talker_ stole him. Fiddlestick scoffed at the very idea of Fluttershy stealing anything but it stung all the same. The violinist decided enough was enough as she stood and moved towards the door, flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Close'.

"Guess it's time for a pint." She said aloud as the store door closed behind her. That would have been her plan until she was cut off a white Unicorn who ran past her. "Hey, watch it!" Fiddlesticks shouted as she dusted her bandana off.

"I'm sorry Fiddlesticks!" The white Unicorn said as she stopped momentarily. "I'm in a hurry for the hospital!"

Fiddlesticks clued in as she recognized the Mare from the famous fashion boutique in town. "It's fine Rarity. Is something wrong?"

"Twilight's brother Dusk Breaker is in the hospital."

Fiddlestick paused in silence for a moment as she went wide eyed. She was dumb struck in thought until she quickly moved to Rarity's side. "Is he all right?" Her worry was evident to even the most dense pony. Fiddlestick's eyes pleaded for an answer as she waited for Rarity's answer.

Rarity was far from dense, especially when pony relationships were concerned. The mare before her cared for Dusk, something that made a little light in her head click. _Match Maker Rarity Go!_ "Do you want to see for yourself, Darling? I'm sure he would love your support." Rarity asked as she pointed a hoof towards the hospital's direction.

The violinist just nodded solemnly before starting to pick up her pace towards the hospital.

* * *

Twilight stood by Dusk Breaker's bed as she watched him go through the motions of breathing calmly. It was a reassuring fact after the scare that Fluttershy had informed of. So far, the doctors think he will make a full recovery from whatever is plaguing but to be absolutely sure, they already have a blood sample going through. Twilight slowly rubbed her hoof over the Stallion's side as she waited for any sign of life. _What if it's a coma?_ Twi could only shake her head slightly as if to ward away any thoughts leading to such a prognosis.

The door opened much to the lavender Mare's relief only to see Rarity and, surprisingly, Fiddlesticks. Twilight opened her mouth but was cut off by Rare's before she even had a chance to speak. "I bumped into her on the way back here. She said she wanted to show her support and good wishes." The Element of Generosity explained before walking up to give Twilight a warm hug. "Where are the others?"

"I sent them home. Can't have them all bunched up in this room, can we?" Twilight gave a half hearted chuckle before looking back to Dusk.

Fiddlesticks had taken a seat across from Twilight on the other side of the bed as she looked over Dusk's peaceful face. Despite the particular situation he was in, it would almost seem like you could just crawl in beside him and pass out in comfortable bliss. Fiddlesticks couldn't help but feel ashamed at such a thought when the Stallion was in such a dire state. "Will he be ok, Twilight?" Fiddles asked out of concern as she put a hoof out to touch Dusk's, something Twilight and Rarity took a note of.

"The Doctor said that he should be fine and that at the moment Dusk is just exhausted. Some bed rest and he should be back on his hooves." Twilight explained until her curiosity really caught the better of her. "I'm sorry if this seems rude but I must ask. What are your intentions with my Brother?" Twilight gave the Mare a dead paned look.

Fiddlesticks was caught off guard as she mumbled under her breath. Anything in the room at the moment was more appealing to look at then the Mare across from her. However, with no easy way out of the conversation she simply gave in. "Ah was going to ask him out today until I heard he was with _Fluttershy_."

Rarity squinted her eyes as she soon as she heard it. Fiddlesticks thought Dusk was going out with her friend, Fluttershy. Oh the very thought of it made Rarity want to laugh. "Fluttershy and Dusk are not dating, Fiddlesticks."

Fiddlesticks ears perked up at the news as she scooted closer in her seat towards Dusk. With a puffed out chest and a new smile on her face she spoke with confidence. "Twilight, I would like to date Dusk Breaker."

"What is your current IQ?" Twilight asked.

"Um, Ah 'ave no clue." Fiddlesticks answered as suddenly her resolve felt tested.

"Life achievements?"

"I own a music store." Fiddlesticks replied as she feared the other questions.

"Current goals in life?"

"Play in the Canterlot Orchestra just once." Fiddlesticks was soon find the inquisitive eyes of Twilight Sparkle now becoming more intimidating.

"Relationship experience?"

Fiddlesticks gulped loudly and could feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. She wanted to lie so bad with this question but knew if Twilight was really serious, and she seemed like it, she'd call in Applejack to become a living lie detector. So Fiddlesticks did the only thing she could, she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Fifteen Stallions..." Fiddlesticks squeaked.

"Say again."

Fiddlesticks groaned . "Fifteen Stallions"

Twilight and Rarity both gasped. Although it wasn't really looked down upon, it was rare for this area considering the population count. Twilight was about to say something else until a hoof patted her's.

Rarity gave her a look pleading look. "Twilight dear, please let up on the poor Mare. Didn't you hear those two playing the last night? Maybe they can be a cute musical duo? Oh! I already have the cutest outfit for your first date Dear!" Rarity immediately began to ramble about outfit designs as Fiddlesticks was trying to take it all in.

"Fine. You can date him, Miss Fiddlesticks." Twilight gave in but she as sure as Tartarus that she wouldn't turn any blind eyes. "But at least give him some time to adapt to Ponyville."

Fiddlesticks just smiled before eagerly nodding her head. To be honest, it made her feel easier to have Dusk's sister know her attentions. That awkward part was behind her and the more daunting one was still lying asleep before her.

* * *

_Dusk was walking confidently down the main street of Canterlot. A smug look plastered on his face as he examined the burnt out buildings and the smelling of decay. A guard's tower that was attached to the wall crumpled and fell in a heap where a howling of pain was heard. The unicorn only gave a chuckle as a group of twenty Zerglings ran past him with haste, their objective, the castle. His eyes looked up to see the once mighty stone construct now a light with dancing flames. A swelling of pride made the Unicorn laugh at the Princesses misfortune. No longer was he to be looked down upon. _

_In his mind he begun to witness events that Ponies thought would never come. In the Gryyphon Empire, the natives were being hunted by both air and land as they fought with valour. For all their talk about being militarily superior, they do squeak quite loudly when you step on their wings. The Dragon Empire, although fearsome, was at fault. They thought their mountain fortresses almost invincible until numerous Nydus worms broke through and deposited the explosive Banelings that sealed them in their own coffins. Without the air to give them mobility they were swarmed like ants on an unsuspecting intruder. The last great Empire was that of the Dragoons. They hide in their rivers, swamps and ocean sides. The poor creatures never even knew that the very water they hold so dear was slowly being corrupted. The overlords hovered above the bodies of water as the poisonous waste deposited from their confines. The serpents were massacred when they came to the surface for any chance of a relief._

_Dusk finally made it past the small piles of rubble that used to be the castle gates. Small pockets of guards fought but nothing they had could fight the swarm. The Hydralisks simply preyed onto them until they were too weak to fight. The screaming was short lived as the Hydralisks then begun to stalk a new target. These pitiful ponies had held out against his siege for a month. He gave them not one, but three chances to give in. What did they do? They stayed put while Dusk razed settlements and cities each day they stayed inside._

_The sea of Zerglings separated as the Unicorn Pony calmly walked up to the large throne doors. The once golden marvel was now scarred from fire and acid spikes. A simple thought and Dusk had an Ultralisk charging towards the door. Zerglings ran out of the way so as not to get crushed underneath the behemoth. Dusk remained where he was as the large creature ran over him and collided with the golden doors. The weight and the momentum proved too much as they easily caved in. The Princesses gazed at the numerous intruders but instead of swarming in, they stood still. It was only Dusk Breaker to walk in._

"_I'm home..."_

* * *

Dusk woke with a slight startle as his lungs worked over time to suck in oxygen. His chest heaved with each breath and the sweat easily coated the bed as he tried to focus on things around him. The environment was such vastly different from where he remembered. _Wasn't I in the forest?_ Dusk thought as he slowly began to grasp onto his reasoning. He didn't feel like it was a hangover. Maybe he slipped and bonked his head off a rock. He didn't feel any pain except for a slight sound echoing in his head as if trying to grasp his attention.

_Morph a Hatchery, Hive Mind._

Dusk bent his head down into his hooves. Images suddenly flooded his conscious as a detailed look of a towering organism played out. It must be as Large as the Canterlot castle! Dusk was soon finding himself looking over everything about this _Hatchery_. It felt like he was looking at biological blueprints. What this _building_ was capable of doing and other functions. There was a sudden feeling of urgency or maybe fear. He was unsure but something told him that he needed this Hatchery.

"Dusk?"

_Maybe I can place it in the Everfree forest?_ Dusk thought as he felt another presence invade his mind. _We need concealment, Hive Mind._ Dusk nodded his head at the idea. If he was going to get such a structure to even survive being spotted he needed cover. Rumor has it that no pony ever enters the Forest because of dangerous beings and wildlife. Dusk smiled with content until a new problem arises. _How do I build a Hatchery?_

"Dusk are you ok?"

_Through me, Hive Mind._

Dusk's pupils suddenly dilated as he felt himself suddenly looking at Ponyvile from a top of a grassy hill. The slight breeze playing with the nearby trees. His vision however was not his own. He was much lower to the ground as if lying down but soon his vision shifted towards the forest. It was almost like watching a movie through someone else eyes. He watched as the sudden darkness of the forest clouded his vision but only for a few moments as rays of moonlight managed to shine his path.

"Nurse! Come quickly!"

_Hive Mind, I suggest a smaller Hatchery to avoid aerial discovery. There is a clearing ahead where a fallen Overlord lays dead. Shall I begin Metamorphosis?_

Dusk was silent for a moment as he thought. What was he doing? It was a question that suddenly surfaced to his forethought. He was going along with this bizarre voice in his head like some sort of game. _Am I dreaming?_

_No, Hive Mind. You're conscious and readily available for instructions. Shall I begin Metamorphosis?_

Dusk was silent. _I have questions_.

_Be wary of the time, Hive Mind. I can deliver any information to you in regards to the Zerg via mental link like we are doing now._

Dusk wanted to smile but something told him that he was not controlling his body a the moment. The one feeling he however knew was of determination. He wasn't sure why but he needed this Hatchery. _Begin Metamorphosis. When you have a moment, send small amounts of information concerning this Zerg._

_As you wish, Hive Mind. The Hatchery shall be complete in this planet's next high sun, I will send a neural notification. Disconnecting visual establishment._

Dusk let a sudden breath fill his lungs as the hospital room returned. He could feel his hooves and feel the oxygen enter his lungs. The only thing different however was three mares over them. Twilight Sparkle, her worried face easily evident as it always was. A new mare that was wearing a nurses cap, cute. The final one was also the most surprising. It was the entrancing violinist at the musical shop, Fiddlesticks! Dusk could hardly believe it but then again, he never believed much this past twelve hours. One thing he noticed however was a familiar smell that reminded him of the polished wood of the fantastic piano in her shop. _How in Equestria could I smell that off her?_

Now all he had to do was study on this _Zerg. Yeah, more studying..._


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Pain Killer let out a long sigh as he finally got a chance to sit in his small office. His empty mug that had held his fifth cup of coffee drained shortly before. His shift was almost done until his latest patient was carried into the hospital. He remembered first seeing the unconscious stallion and instantly thought of possibly exhaustion or perhaps a more fatal hit on the head. Closer inspection proved quite the opposite, no bruises, lacerations nor blood shot eyes. If it wasn't for Twilight's description on where they found him he would have passed the case on to the nurses to simply look over it.

"Doctor?" a voice caught the stallion unicorn from his deep stupor. He gazed up to see the white Mare poke her head in after a couple of knocks. "Excuse me Doctor. The blood work is in for Mr. Dusk Breaker." Nurse Redheart explained as she placed the report she carried in her mouth.

"Thank you, Redheart." Pain acknowledged with a weak smile before reaching over on his desk. With magic he flipped open the portfolio and began to read. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he read the report once. His head rise and he began to look out with a lost expression. "There has to be a mistake her, Nurse Redheart. Check it again." The Doctor ordered before tossing the file back on to his desk.

"We did, Pain." Redheart answered with out making any motion for the file. Her face easily contorting into worry about the results. "We checked and then triple checked. Hay, we even checked the equipment to make sure there was no cross contamination."

"This report is impossible. Cells in the pony body or any organic life cannot produce these kind of results." The Doctor reasoned with the nurse as his magic enveloped the report once more to bring it close enough to read. "Multiple strands of DNA? Bio-synthesizing new cells? You even included in the report that the cells are attacking other cells only to absorb it, therefore making it _stronger_?" The doctor asked as if the very idea of it seemed beyond believe considering he had just sent the patient home not even an hour ago. "Absurd." Pain decided before rubbing a hoof against his temple in wild hopes that it would sooth the oncoming headache.

A shrill scream broke both of the Hospital employees gaze as they turned their head towards the slightly open door of the office. It didn't take long for both Nurse and Doctor to quickly make their way out of the office and into the hallway. It was there that they spotted one pony waving for them near the testing wing of the Hospital. Following, they both listened to the nurses explanation although the poor Mare was breathing like mad.

"I was examining the patient's blood through the microscope and found that the cells were beginning to die naturally, as suspected." The Nurse paused before swinging open the door to the testing ward. "I gave the sample a simple protein introduce and left it for a few minutes." The Nurse continued her explanation before reaching her final door. "This was waiting for me."

Doctor Pain Killer eyes went wide at the sight. The small slide that was still in the microscope had _grown_. The sample was now clinging onto the microscope with small tendrils, just like a tree's roots grasping onto rocks. The dark purple tendrils pulsed for a moment before going black and as if suddenly exposed to deadly toxin, fallen. Each tendril fell from it's grip on the microscope and limply hanging off the edge.

"Did it die?" Nurse Redheart ask as she took a step closer until a hoof stopped her.

The Doctor remained quiet as he grasped onto the chair that was near the microscope. Slowly he lifted it until it contacted with the organic growth. After a couple of nudges with the chair legs the Doctor let out a breath. "It seems that it's de..."

The three employees watched in horror as the colour returned to the tendrils, something that easily hallmarked their attack upon the chair leg. Each tendril grasped onto the chair and as Pain pulled the chair away so did the microscope. The magnifying tool crashed upon the ground as the Nurses backed up until they found the wall of the hallway outside.

"Sweet Celestia!" Nurse Redheart cried in sudden shock. "Was it playing dead?"

The Doctor had seen enough to enact safety contamination protocols. His horn began to light up as his eyes screwed tightly in focus. The Mares watch as large pouts of fire projected in a focused stream. It's target was the blood sample turned specimen. The flames lasted for a few moments more before the automatic fire suppressant systems caught on, dousing the room in water.

"Call every Nurse and Doctor to report at once." Pain Killer ordered as the pink Mare instantly ran to the front desk. His gaze then fell upon the now wet Nurse Redheart. "Find Twilight and send for the Princesses aid. Tell her that the situation has been upgraded to a Protocol five contamination. After that, I need you to locate Dusk Breaker and bring him back to the Hospital to be put under quarantine. Hurry Redheart!"

The Doctor paused for a moment to watch the Nurse run towards the nearest exit.

_So much for going home..._

* * *

The Ponyville Library was quiet, as it should be, but Twilight couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed by it. She wished Spike would already return home from his Royal visit in Canterlot. Even his ramblings about Rarity would be more appreciative then what Twilight was witnessing. Her eyes watched Dusk as the Stallion sat by the window with his head tilted towards the sky. For hours he sat in that exact position with the only hint of life being a fidget of his leg or a flapping of his ear. He was like that ever since they returned early in the morning from the hospital.

"Hey Dusk, would you like some soup for lunch?" Twilight asked as she placed a bookmark in her current novel before closing it. Her expectations were meet as her question went unanswered by the quiet fellow. Moving up to his side she spoke a tad softer "Dusk? Hello?" Her question went without a response. Her worry escalating, she poked his sides only to see the Stallion jump as if suddenly startled.

Twilight had no clue how much was actually going on in his brain at the moment. The Stallion had been entrenched by his studies that the notion of even begging anything else for the day was an absurd ideal. So much vast knowledge, it was addicting and there was something inside that propelled his want for Zerg information. _Was this how Twilight feels when it came to books?_ Dusk was thinking before he felt the hoof brushing his side, something that instantly brought him out of his stupor. "I'm sorry, Twilley. I was just thinking about stuff." Dusk Breaker found himself apologizing before rubbing his eyes.

Twilight had to admit that she had also jumped slightly when she witnessed his response. Her relief however came in when she heard his response. It was a tone she honestly thought for a moment yesterday that she would never hear again. Soft, caring and in uncertain times, supportive. "It's ok, Dusk. I was just wondering if you wanted some soup for lunch?" Twilight gladly asked again.

Dusk stood on all four hooves before turning to his younger sister. "I'd enjoy that, Twilight. Do you need some help?"

His question struck Twilight as odd. Sure she had changed many ponies lives with the power of friendship but none so suddenly as this. "Actually, I need a couple of things from town. Do you mind picking some up?"

Dusk smiled at the task and simply levitated saddlebags over to him. "Do you have a list like always?" He asked with a grin knowing his sister all too well.

Twilight stared for a moment in shock. At the beginning she was wondering where the great oldest brother she used to know was, now she was wondering what happened to the more depressed version. "Hey, Dusk." Twilight asked a tad quieter as she levitated the made list into one of the saddle bags that Dusk already tightened around him. "Are you feeling ok?"

Dusk was internally startled although he didn't let his smile falter. _Does Twilight know about the Zerg somehow?_ He questioned in his mind. "I feel great, Twilley. Is there something wrong?" he asked before heading towards the door in a slow walk.

"You seem much," Twilight fought for what word to use. "_Happier_ then you did back in Canterlot." She sat still in the same position as she watched her brother open the door. A small smile grazed her lips as she witnessed Dusk turn to her in door way.

Dusk only chuckled out loud. "Maybe I just needed to get away from the bustle of Canterlot. I like it here in Ponyville." He threw out an explanation which Twilight beamed at. "I'll be back in a bit or so, Twilight!"

Dusk shut the Library door behind him and as he made his way towards the town square he was quiet except for his mind. _Continue_.

_Of course, Hive Mind. My individual brood was a scouting party for this unknown sector when the connection to the previous Hive Mind also known as _'Kerrigan'_ was violently severed._

_Was she killed?_

_You essentially never die once you join with the swarm, Hive Mind. Your DNA is stored in our genetic bank and along with each individual Zerg strand. Your current blood holds traces of Kerrigan's DNA._

_Comforting._ Dusk shivered at the thought. _How much longer till the hatchery is complete?_

_Fifteen minutes by your time zone, Hive Mind. What are your orders after metamorphosis?_

The Stallion stood amongst the small crowd of ponies, all of which were purchasing from the multiple carts. One cart caught his attention more then most as he made his way over to greet the farm pony. "Evening Miss Applejack!"

_Hive Mind, your orders._ Dusk ignored the mental prodding with growing ease.

"Well Ah'll be!" The earth pony responded with a smile. "How do you feel, Dusk? You look different." she asked with slight concern as walked around the side of her apple cart to come face to face.

"Fantastic. To be honest, I haven't felt this great in a long time." Dusk admitted as his eyes looked over the cart easily noticing which apples were the most ripe. "It's empowering."

"Hay seeds, it shows. Have you also grown taller there, Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked as she began to look Dusk Breaker over top to bottom. It felt odd to her to look upon this Stallion and notice such a shift in attitude and how he carried himself around. While working on the farm and interacting with others he usually slumped around or mumbled here and there. Not a happy pony.

_Have I grown in any form?_

_Yes, Hive Mind. You've grown taller by a total of four inches. Your muscle mass has doubled in density and another reservoir has opened that is connected to your horn. A full list is compiled and awaiting you, Hive Mind._

_Throw it in my '_In_' box please._ Dusk thought before getting back to his conversation with Applejack. "Yeah, I think I may have since coming here." Dusk replied along with a small smile.

The small trip turned out to be very much like his talk with Applejack. He'd enquired about an item on the list and then strike up a friendly conversation with the stall owner. Little by little Dusk soon felt this small town start to grow on him as each pony gave him a wave and a greeting. Canterlot in comparison was a dump when it came to an actual 'Nice' society. A refreshing quality if Dusk ever thought so. With everything on his list finally checked off, he made his way back home until he caught a certain sound in the air.

_Metamorphosis complete, Hive Mind. There is one larvae available to spawn on your command._

Dusk followed his ears until he found the familiar music store with one door open. The Zerg pony stood at the entrance quietly as the music filled his conscious. The subtle string instrument was played by a true expert. Instantly, Dusk's mind filled with images of Fiddlestick looking at him the first time they meet. Probably the weirdest first impressions he's ever committed.

_I need your orders, Hive Mind._

Dusk let out a low sigh at the mental interruption. _What do you suggest?_

_We need resources, Hive Mind. I suggest a Drone._

_Define '_Resources'_._ Dusk asked as he continued to balance listening to the soothing music and the droning in his mind. Considering the history of the Zerg that he has been caught up on till now, he feared the answer.

_Anything can be consumed, Hive Mind. Although some consumables, organic, inorganic or artificial, have low Bio-energy to consume like metal or dirt others have an extremely high rate like minerals. I have found some of these traces in most of the living things I have encountered on this planet._

_You mean Ponies like myself?_

_Yes. I suggest we consume this '_Ponyville_' as quickly as possible, Hive Mind. The sub-species with the horns on their heads, much like yourself, have the highest concentration._

Dusk was shocked at the very idea of it. Sudden flashes of the dream he suffered in the Hospital burned inside his head. _Was that a prophesy?_ Dusk thought to himself. All of this could be gone and apparently he was at the control of the cause. _No. Nothing is to harm ponies or other living organics unless I specifically order them too. There must be another way to gather resources without killing innocents. What about trees or agriculture?_

_Understood, Hive Mind._ Dusk let out a breath at the response. It was reassuring. _Shall I morph a Drone from our single Larvae?_

_Yes._ As soon as Dusk ordered it however he felt something extend in his mind. It felt much like talking to the Hatchery but on a different wavelength. It didn't take long until he felt the growing form with in a egg. He now felt the direct link connecting him to the growing form with in the egg itself. It was incredible. _As soon as the egg has hatched begin gathering resources without harming ponies or wildlife._

Dusk caught the brief acknowledgement just as the song ended. Taking his chances Dusk entered the shop to see the Violinist placing her instrument back on it's cradle with gentle ease. It seemed like she had yet to notice him so why not take a chance at a hopeful pleasant surprise. Dusk crept along the hardwood floor until he was only a few feet away.

Fiddlesticks let a small sigh leave her lips as she mentally recalled what had happened in the few days lately. She was set on asking Dusk if he wanted to grab a bite or maybe catch a drink but then soon found her self over analyzing. _Would I come off as a Drunk? Will the restaurant seem too _country_ for a Canterlot pony? _To add to the worry was his Sister. She may have agreed to it but she seemed less then thrilled by the idea. Fiddlesticks simply gave her head a shake before speaking out loud. "I'll ask him today. No more hiding in the shop."

"Ask him what?"

"Ah'll say: Howdy Dusk, Ah was wonderin' if ya wanted to grab lunch or maybe a drink at the Pub?"

"Oh that sounds fantastic. Afterwards we can play a few songs under Princess Luna's moon and maybe a walk by the pond?"

Fiddlesticks froze in sudden terror. Her head slowly turned to see the one pony she was desperately hoping that wasn't there. She let a trembling stutter leave her lips as she watched Dusk Breaker give a slow chuckle at her embarrassment. The Violinist easily soaked in the sight of the much changed Unicorn. If his sudden appearance didn't shock her already then his added height or new muscle definition sure did. She knew that her cheeks were a sudden dash of rose red as she quickly whipped her head away from him. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"How about I pick you up at seven?"

She blinked a few times in surprise. "Wait, are you saying yes?" Fiddlesticks asked as her head turned to spot the smiling Stallion. He simply nodded his head before making his way to the exit. The few moments that he wasn't looking was filled with inner cheering and then a small dance routine. It was all interrupted when Dusk turned back to wave.

"See you at seven! No need to dress up in anything fancy." Dusk called from the entrance and for a moment he swore he'd witness a victory dance. Shaking his head before leaving he waited until he was out of viewing range of any pony. For it was time to do his own victory dance.

_Hive Mind?_

Dusk sighed as his happy moment was ruined almost on cue. _What is it?_

_The Drone has hatched and is beginning harvest as we speak. I have already drained all the water from the lake..._

Dusk stopped as his eyes widened. _You did what? I told you not to harm wildlife!_

_Do you consider H2O to be wildlife, Hive Mind?_

Dusk could only groan. _Do I really have to micro manage everything? Fish and other wildlife depend on that resource! Put the water back!_

_Impossible, Hive Mind. Once the resource is consumed it may never return to it's original form by Zerg intentions. We have however another Larvae to spawn another Drone._

Dusk didn't know if such a thing as the Zerg conscious could feel guilt. From it's past transactions with other species, he guessed not. _Fine, spawn another Drone. Where do we go from here?_

_We need protection and a attacking force. I suggest morphing a Spawning Pool. We also need much more resources so Drones and Overlords will be helpful._

_Can we harvest something other then trees? Ore or perhaps crystals?_

_Of course, Hive Mind. We will need to send out scouts to search for such resources which will take time. I also advise only doing such actions at night as Drones will be exposed during the day. Creating an escorting force should also be considered, Hive Mind._

_Zerglings?_

_Correct, Hive Mind. Fast, low silhouette and fantastic detection by smell. To spawn such a creature however, we need a DNA pool with it's specific code. Shall I place one in close proximity to the hatchery?_

_When the Drones have cleared enough space then yes. Keep in mind, the more trees we cut down will increase the likelihood of discovery. Notify me with each update._

"Dusk!" a voice shouted out as the Unicorn halted. It wasn't a mystery to whom the voice belonged too but it was a surprise still. Twilight was breathing hard as she finally caught up to her brother. A white mare that had a nurses cap on was following close behind her. "Dusk, you have to return the hospital quickly!"

The Stallion snorted at the notion before patting his sisters head. "What ever you say there doctor. I told you ponies that I'm doing absolutely fine. Tartarus, I've never felt better!" Dusk pointed out but apparently the two mares were not amused in the slightest. With a roll of his eyes and a exasperated sigh he asked them why he was to return.

"You possibly have a infection in your blood system. We need to get you back to the hospital quickly!" Her reason was quick and under normal circumstances, dire. She watched in disbelief however when Dusk Breaker simply waved a hoof dismissively. "This is serious, Dusk!"

_I highly recommend that you resist, Hive Mind._

_No shit._

"Let me rephrase this, Twilight." Dusk responded but unlike his more light tone, this one bared a growl. "I am not going to the hospital." His eyes narrowed as Twilight began to slam her hoof down in frustration.

"Do we really need to do this the hard way?" Twilight finally mused as her horn began to glow with her familiar purple aura. "I'll carry you to the hospital if I need too." Her magic immediately begun to cover the stallion but something was off. A sharp blast of offensive magic immediately fought back her magic. The student stood still in momentary shock at how easily Dusk had shrugged her magic off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were using magic?" Dusk asked mockingly as he turned towards the Library and began a trot. Another wave of the purple magic tried to envelope him but as easily as he did before, it was dispelled. Years of being the weakest magic user in the family has finally turned tables. _Oh yes, things will be different._ It was the sight of the Library that also brought a familiar sight of a purple and green humming dragon.

"Spike!" Twilight called as she ran past her brother and to the newest arrival. "Spike, I need to send a letter now!"

Dusk laughed at the mare as he used magic to open the door. "Call whoever you want, Twilight. I'm not going to the hospital!" With that final word the door closed behind him with a loud audible slam.

"Was that Dusk Breaker?" Spike asked as the sudden overwhelming pressure mounted.

"Spike, prepare to copy!" Twilight ordered as she watched her assistant complain and grumble before pulling a pen and parchment from his satchel. "Dear Princess Celestia..."

Inside Dusk stopped in his track, his eyes going wide. He wasn't expecting that.


	5. Chapter 5

Dusk was now in full panic mode.

_Princess Celestia? help me!_

_I'm sensing that you're in some sort of endangerment, Hive Mind._

_The damn Princess is coming! We're screwed!_

It was odd to see such a pony that was boasting so much confidence and well being to be reduced to a stuttering mess. Options from the sane to the down right desperate started to float through his thought process. He could try to hide in the Everfree forest but if they found the Hatchery, all his preparation would be for naught. If he stayed and confronted the Princess who knew what would happen. Fear and speculation took hold as Dusk peered out the small oval window to see Spike writing down on the parchment.

_Kill the messenger, Hive Mind._

Dusk froze in spot as his eyes locked onto the small, innocent dragon. _Kill Spike?_

_Without the messenger the town would be much slower to deliver a plea for aid. I have already begun morphing a Spawning Pool. A peaceful village like this would be easy to consume quickly._

The mere thought of it made Dusk shut his eyes tightly. What scared him was the mere thought of it as an option for consideration. _No, I will not have the Zerg harming Ponies. Do not bring this discussion up again._ Dusk put the notion down with permanence. _Have the Zerg ever attempted a form of diplomacy?_

The pause between the question being asked and the reply ticked off Dusk as odd. Usually the answer was very quick and precise. _No, Hive Mind._

_Perhaps it is time to break tradition._

_I highly recommend against it, Hive Mind! They will find our species threatening and rightly so! You are endangering the Swarm by possibly revealing your nature!_

Dusk snarled although no pony would understand why by just watching him. _My nature is being a Pony! Something that you have altered to fit the Swarm's needs. You have thrust the responsibility upon my shoulders and therefore I shall decide. Do I make myself clear?_

The answer was late again but this time Dusk could feel a presence that was more in awe. _The Swarm is at your beck and call, Hive Mind._

_Time to put Equestrian Medical Science to test._ Dusk thought as he pushed the door open with his magic. Following a deep breath he exited to see the Dragon burn the parchment which meant the scroll was well on it's way. All three turned to face the exiting Stallion until Dusk could feel the aura try to envelope him once more. A simple concentration and it was thwarted as easily as the first time. "I'll come to the Hospital." the Stallion admitted.

"Thank Celestia!" Nurse Redheart said as she turned towards the Hospital.

"Thank you, Dusk." Twilight said as the shock of her magic getting dispelled was losing it's surprise. "I'm sorry if I'm being abrupt but you have to know that your in danger. Please understand?" The little sister pleaded as she walked towards the hospital along with the Nurse.

"On one exception."

The two mares looked back with worry as they witnessed a stalwart Dusk sitting on the front step to the Library. "What is it?"

"I promised to take Fiddlesticks on a date tonight. Let me go talk to her first." Dusk reasoned as he shut the Library door behind him and begun to walk towards the two mares.

"I'm sorry, Dusk but we could all be infected as is. We can't risk this possible infection reaching more ponies then it already has." Nurse Redheart tried to explain but by the look on the Stallion's face, she had a feeling it was hopeless.

"I'm not a walking infection, Nurse." Dusk informed the Nurse as he let his expression soften. "I'll meet you two at the Hospital in short order. You have my promise."

Twilight looked at him with worry as he only gazed back at her with a soft smile. Sometimes she wished she could call upon Shining to help with the puppy dog eyes, Dusk's ultimate weakness. Twilight simply let out a sigh before nodding her head in defeat. "You promise, Dusky?"

Dusk Breaker paused for a bit until he gave a low chuckle. He remembered the first time Twilight called him that although it sounded much more like '_Dwusky_'. The changed stallion simply let out another sigh before doing something he hasn't done for such a long time. He made a few steps forward and gave Twilight a tight hug. He could feel her initial tightening of muscles in apprehension until she raised a hoof to hug back. "I promise, Twilles."

With that, Dusk departed towards the center of town leaving a frustrated Nurse, confused baby dragon and a worrying little sister. He had at least some time to himself to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

_The Spawn Pool has finished, Hive Mind. Shall I start to hatch Zerglings?_

_Yes. I will need them tonight if we are to make it through this escapade. What are the Drones up too?_ Dusk asked although he could feel the five or so previously hatched Drones wander aimlessly around the Hatchery due to his last orders.

_They are waiting for your orders, Hive Mind._

_Perfect. Send one towards the Hospital that I was being held over night. I want the perimeter mapped out for tonight's mission. Stealth is key so I don't want that Drone compromising our position._

_Tonight's mission? What is your plan, Hive Mind?_

_All in due time. Report to me when the Zerglings hatch._ Dusk finished as a wicked grin formed on his face. He admitted to himself that at first he felt like a helpless colt but now he had a plan. He was almost shocked at the turn of events since Canterlot if he didn't already have a Princess to worry about. A run down musician turned into a Hive Mind. _That's one for the books!_ Dusk chuckled before finding himself on the fated music store's doorstep. Entering the store he gave a simple greeting. "Hello?"

His greeting was meet with silence as his first few steps made the hardwood floor beneath him give a slight creak. The piano sat in the same spot he left it after his first night playing together with Fiddlesticks. Upon closer inspection he even noticed that the entire instrument has been given a wipe down and if he didn't know any better, a possible tune up. It would be impossible to know for sure without hitting some chords. His hoof hovered one of the pristine keys as a pain of guilt stopped him from pushing down.

A loud thump sound echoed from the back followed by a groan. The very action that flagged some worry inside Dusk. "Fiddlesticks?" Dusk called out again but only to get silence as a reply. His steps hastened until he found himself looking at what he assumed were a large pile of boxes that had collapsed. What made his eyes wide however was the two hooves that poked out from the below the pile. "Fiddlesticks!"

His horn begun to glow brightly as boxes and other accessories begun to fly about the small store room. His prize laid flat upon the hard wood floor that gave a grunt as soon as the pressure was lifted. It only took seconds for the unicorn to place the mare upon his back and then sprung out of the shop. His hooves beat the ground as his speed increased. He could feel the pony on his back stir slightly as hooves rubbed against his chest fur. What made him breath easily was the groan that escaped her lips. _Thank the Swarm for this new body!_ Dusk thought as he ran faster then he ever could towards the Hospital.

* * *

The Hospital had taken a grand change in the small time since Dusk Breaker was a simple patient. Entire rooms were now sealed and multiple bio-hazard symbols were plastered everywhere. Multiple ponies trotted to each station wearing full body suits and respirator. Dusk however had only a little amount of time to inspect anything with detail before being ushered into a small patient room that was sealed to prevent any sort of organism, airborne or otherwise, to leave. A caution which the Unicorn simply laughed at when the scientist weren't poking and prodding him with multiple medical tools.

The only thing to worry him was the poor mare who had woken up in the room next to his. He could hear her shout through the walls when the doctors surrounded her for samples. Never had he wanted to break through a wall so much before in his life. The very thought of it made him squirm though. He had to keep his new Zerg DNA hidden from both the Royal sisters and his family. A daunting task to be sure but something that needed to be done.

A buzzer sounded in the room which followed by a green light, something that Dusk learned that some pony was about to enter. What caught him off guard however was that the tall presence of Celestia was the one to trot in. Dusk practically dove to the ground from his bed in a low bow. A gesture well drilled into his family due to how much attention they had received from royalty.

"Rise, my little Pony." Celestia beckoned with her trademarked soft smile. Her presence demanded attention as her flowing mane and pristine coat of white almost shined in the room. Dusk did as he was asked only to see how much of a crowd he had gathered. Princess Luna and Cadence along with his brother and sister begun to fill the small confines of the room. The pressure was now starting to make him feel confined as he backed up a step.

_Is this it? Are they going to put me down like a monster? _Dusk's eyes went from face to face to see a varying amount of expressions that ranged from deep worry all the way to pity.

"Do not worry, Dusk Breaker of Canterlot. The best of Equestria are here to cure you of this foreign ailment." Celestia spoke first as she tried to raise one of her _subjects_ hope. "The scientist have even proclaimed that this certain _problem_ is not contagious merely by breathing in the same room. So far, only blood to blood transfusion is the carrier."

Dusk was listening to her but all of this information was anything but new. He had learned this all from the Swarm so he decided to test out his best bluff. "Thank you, Princess. This news comes as a great relief to both my family and I." The young lad gave a smile even as he begun churning out mental orders to his subjects. He could feel the sun's warmth dying as Luna's moon was easily taking it's place.

Twilight took a step closer with a smile as she visibly started to choke up. A hoof from Shining Armour stopped her as his gaze fell upon his older brother. "We do wish you the best of health, Dusk. You also know however that you must remain in this room until further orders, for all of Equestria's sake." His voice was calm but held the steel authority any Captain of the Guard should hold.

"Shining!" Cadence scoffed at him before taking a step forward and smiling at the sitting pony. "You know we love you as family, Dusk. If there is anything you need from us, just ask." Her words of comfort washed over Dusk with ease, a soft smile as an indication.

Only one thing stuck out front in his mind as he voiced his concern. "How is Fiddlesticks doing? Is she ok?"

"Worry not for she is fine. Miss Fiddlesticks has been tested and deemed clear of any sort of infection. She merely has but a simple bump on her head from her small accident." Celestia answered with reassurance.

Dusk breathed a sigh of relief at the update and begun to smile a bit easier. Only one other question nagged at him as his eyes shifted to his younger brother. "Is the royal guard stationed here to _guard_ me?"

Shining Armour stiffened slightly when the gaze fell upon him. For a moment he was quiet as he contemplated about divulging any sense of military intelligence with a civilian, even if it was family. "There is a contingent stationed here, yes." he finally answered with trained authority, a trait that was starting to annoy Dusk more then it usually did.

_Perfect._

_I must ask, Hive Mind. What exactly do you have planned?_

_A test run. I want the two Zerglings by the forest's edge as soon as the sun fully sets. Make sure they are quiet about it._

_Understood, Hive Mind._

Dusk smiled deeply as he felt an inner fire burn inside him. "It's good to know that you care about my well being, Princesses. I'm glad to be under such diligent care." the _sick_ Unicorn said just before the buzzer sounded again and in walked a medical team all suited up.

"I'm sorry, Princess." The head of the team announced as the multiple members started to help Dusk get comfortable, a sign that another examination was underway. "This is a dangerous process that I need to ask you to vacate the room. My apologies."

"It is no problem, Doctor. I wish you the best, Dear Dusk." Celestia said before departing the room with every pony but Twilight.

"If you need anything, Dusk, just ask. I live in town so I can be reached at anytime." Twilight said before touching her hoof on yours. Worry tried to ply the smile she kept on her face.

Dusk just smiled and worded thank you before a mask was placed over his mouth. He watched Twilight leave and begun to relax as multiple samples were taken from his body. A wicked smile gently graced his face as his conscious was elsewhere however.

* * *

The guard gazed left and right with his eyes as he noticed the area outside of the hospital was deserted besides himself. A perfect time to stretch! The guard let himself smile since he was stationed here by the captain. It beats becoming a tavern keeper like his old Pa. He cracked a smile at the thought as he begun another long bout of standing still and slowly surrounding his area.

A small snapping sound echoed from the forest's edge as the guard's eyebrow raised in curiosity. His spear lowered towards the possible enemy. His demeanour lessened into a scowl as his steps slowly brought him closer to the shrubs. The greenery gave a startling shake as the guardspony was about to order the intruder to show himself when a brown bunny appeared. Both creatures gazed at each other in surprise until the guard just gave a sigh and brought his spear back up as the bunny scurried off.

"Damn bunnies." The guard cursed under his breath as two shadows blurred behind him. "I never get any of the good postings."

* * *

"I don't get it!" The Dr. Pain Killer screamed in frustration as he rubbed the sides of his head, a futile attempt in trying to relieve his approaching headache. His doctors coat hung on a hanger nearby as another one of his team trotted by with a new portfolio that was deposited on the already full desk. "No Pony alive has this kind of.." he fought with what word to use. "Everything!" he began to fume.

"Please try to explain it to me, Pain Killer." Celestia pleaded as she was amongst the group of collected doctors. She watched the exasperated Doctor groan as he leaned forward in his chair to look the Princess dead in the eye.

"He can never die of old age, Princess."

The two royal sisters gasped at the news. Rarely surprised, it marked how important this single pony has become.

"His cells do an extraordinary thing where they _hunt_ other, more weaker cells until only the strongest strain is alive. They continue to do this until that particular part of his body is at peak condition." the doctor paused as he examined the attentive princesses. "We even gave him a small dose of poison."

"Thou did what?" Luna asked with shock as she slammed her hoof down.

"Wait, Princess!" The doctor said as he stuck a hoof up. "The dose we gave him would have made a normal pony sick for a few days at tops and we also had an antidote at hoof. Mr. Dusk Breaker however wrinkled his nose at the intrusion. His white blood cells were _ruthless_ and extremely resilient to any sort of harmful effect. It's brilliant really." Pain explained as he let out a breath.

"Can we use this to propel our medical science?" Celestia asked as she begun to think about the situation from the wide angle.

"Yes and no." Pain said and as he inspected Celestia's face he continued. "We mixed his blood with a normal pony's blood and the results were very daunting. The normal blood cells were consumed by a second rate version of Dusk's blood cells. It almost seemed like a brain dead slave following it's master. The corrupted cells would follow the corrupter until the conversion was complete. We would need." Pain Killer was cut off by a loud siren that echoed through out the Hospital that was soon followed by a voice.

"_Contamination leak! Gas! Gas! Gas!_"

"Evacuate!"

* * *

Dusk smiled wickedly as he felt the Zerglings swipe and bite through each medical instrument with ease. He could feel the multiple test tubes crash upon the floor or the protection suits being ripped to shreds. His orders were meticulous as he examined the event through the eyes of his subjects. Everything of importance was soon dispatched as he could hear pleas and screams from the ponies scrambling about. Satisfied withe the destruction he had unleashed, he ordered the Zerglings to retreat back out the hole in the vent above them. The total time since insertion was less then thirty seconds. _Beautiful_.

The entire event was simply breath taking. The raw power and speed from such creatures was amazing to see at work. He could feel his position as the Zerg Hive Mind slowly start to cement. He witnessed multiple ponies run past his door including the two royal guards that were posted to his room.

_The Zerglings have returned past the forest line, Hive Mind._

_Perfect execution. I want more of those Zerglings as quick as possible._

_We need more bio-energy, Hive Mind._ Dusk rolled his eyes as he remembered how low he had gotten. _Shall we harvest more trees?_

_No, that is much too slow. Tonight we hunt._

Dusk was going to continue until he heard some approaching noise from his doorway. He squinted at the sudden intrusion as he made his way to the door only to see a group of suit ponies opening a door way and instantly begun to stream red hot flames as if to _purify it_. Another team then came in to dose any of the remaining flames with what looked like to be foam. They went from room to room repeating each process until they reached Dusk's. Unfortunately for the ponies, he wasn't in the mood for a barbeque.

* * *

Celestia watched with disdain as the emergency teams were sent in to cleanse any form of the new virus from the hospital. Her orders were absolute as ponies ran around trying to secure anything that they could. Shining Armour was shouting to his guard ponies as they started to commit to search parties. The Captain being angered that the intruders slipped in and out without being spotted. A disaster in a nut shell.

Multiple examinations of each pony begun but it was certain so far that the virus was not air borne. At that, Celestia could only breath out in relief. Now all she could do along with the rest of her staff was setup a temporary base of operations. It was very time consuming and most of the data inside was now being purged. It all meant a fresh start as soon as the team inside located Dusk Breaker and retrieved him.

A scream echoed from the Hospital door way as all working ponies stopped what they were doing to look. Another scream echoed from inside as guards begun to circle the royal sisters to defend from any hostility. Every pony was quiet as the screaming had come to a unnerving silence. Seconds past as a form came bolting out of the darkened Hospital entrance. The suit she was wearing was torn and the helmet was no where to be seen. Her light blue mane danced with each step but Celestia witnessed the look of terror on the pony. The Mare tripped on one of the many chords as she came to a skidding stop near the entrance.

"Princess! Help me!" She pleaded as tears formed on her face. Her fore hooves dug at the ground as if gaining those few precious inches away from the Hospital was life saving.

Celestia watched in terror for only a moment before quickly coming to help.

It was too late however.

The Mare Scientist smiled for a moment as she witnessed the Princess race towards her until a familiar tingle spread through her back hooves. A blue aura engulfed her legs which soon started to drag the mare back towards the Hospital. The Mare screamed in utter terror as she tried to pull away but only left trail marks where her Hooves failed to grapple any sort of procurement. Celestia watched as the Mare grappled with the door frame for only a moment as tears flowed easily before being fully dragged into the darkened hospital. A scream emanate from the hospital that made many start to back off or drop whatever they were doing to shake visibly. Only the guards stood their ground defiantly but even they had no indication at the threat before them.

They watched as the Mare that was pulled in was tossed from Hospital entrance. The body would have contacted the tree if it were not for Celestia's magic to halt her. Guards quickly begun to drag the Mare away as a form calmly walked out from the hospital as Celestia cast a illumination spell that easily covered the area and the approaching figure.

"Dusk?" Princess Celestia and Shining Armour realize with shock.

"_I am the Swarm."_


	6. Chapter 6

Dusk's steps were slow but each one purposeful as the remaining scientist and doctors cowered behind their Goddess. They all watched as the pony they were studying was now grinning slightly with narrowed eyes staring both Celestia and Luna down. The area was quiet as the guards followed Dusk's movement with their spear points. If Dusk was actually worried about the weapons he didn't allow it to show. "Muzzle your dogs, Celestia." Dusk asked with a hint of annoyance as his attention shifted to his younger brother who still seemed to be in slight shock.

Celestia recovered quickly as her gaze was unwavering from the Pony standing before her. How this Dusk could have been the same one in the Hospital was the current question in her mind. Obviously the weird contagion in his system has something to do with it but everything was still so clouded in her mind. First however was the safety of her Ponies. "What did you do with the rest of the team sent inside to retrieve you?"

"Oh, you mean the few ponies that were making a mass barbeque?"

"They were sent in to purify the area and retrieve you safely. What did you do, Dusk?" The white figure spoke again as her intention for the conversation was cement.

"Excuse me for being defensive, oh powerful one." Dusk's tone rose to match a proper snob of a Canterlot native. "I tossed them around but worry not. I do believe that they are still alive." Dusk explained as he took another step forward only to be meet with a spear point coming dangerously close to his exposed throat.

"Do not come any closer, Dusk." Shining Armour warned as he drew his sword with ease thanks to his magic. His face begun to harden as a pair of lavender eyes were shifting to size him up.

"Sit aside, little Brother. This conversation is well beyond you and your _dogs_." Dusk said as he noticed a few guards narrow their eyes towards him. Dusk tried to take another step forward but again the spear was thrust forward slightly to impede his movement. "Celestia, you have three seconds to disband your little band of shiny trinkets. I wish to have a conversation that does not involve your watch dogs."

The Goddess of the Sun watched the interaction dissecting each little motion Dusk made along with Shining. The timid and friendly Dusk from earlier was now gone; replaced with this aggressive replacement. "Anything you have to say to me, you can mention in front of my trusted guards." Celestia stood firm.

Dusk simply rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. This was not going as planned and soon he felt the situation slip from his hooves.

_The Zerglings are hiding in the forest near to my position correct?_

_Yes, Hive Mind._

Dusk didn't even bother replying as he mentally linked with the fast creatures and summoned them to his side. Dusk shifted his attention back to the Princesses as he made an disappointed face and turned away. "And here I was thinking I could have a reasonable chat with a Pony I thought I could trust." Dusk motioned as he hung his head low and begun walking away. Not the best acting he has ever done but the point still stood. He needed a reaction.

"Don't turn your back to royalty!" Shining shouted as he pointed his sword directly at the slow moving pony.

Dusk stopped but not the way he wanted. Multiple pains hit his chest as his inner hatred flared. _Or what?_ Lips snarled to show jagged teeth, he turned to stare daggers towards the Captain. "Who do you think you are, _Captain_ Shining?" Dusk asked with utter poison on each word. "You're nothing!" Dusk slammed his hoof down with might as his horn glowed then projected several thin, razor objects towards the guards.

Shining Armour had nary the time to even bring up a defensive barrier as the small circular objects did their damage. Several cuts became apparent but after opening his eyes he found that they were only that, minor cuts. The group of ponies sat shocked for a moment as they registered the attack made upon them. Shining stood with a mouth slightly agape until his gaze fell back onto his older brother.

"Let that be a lesson. Voice another warning against me and I'll sever that horn from your body." Dusk threatened before Celestia stamped her hoof down to pull every ones attention to her.

"That will be enough!" Her voice now holding much more aggressive authority. "I don't know what that virus has done to you, Dusk, but it has clearly been swaying your sense of judgement. Can we take this conversation to the Ponyville Library and discuss it in civility?" She asked as her tone evened out to a calming plea.

"What are those things?" A voice cried out as Dusk smiled knowing that his two favourite pets had arrived. The Zerglings raced up to Dusk's side as both foreign beings to Equestria snarled and screeched at the group, easily getting a mix of expressions. The guards lowered and shifted their spears slightly to adjust for the Zerglings height although the slight fear was evident in their eyes.

Dusk grinned as he watched the surprised Princesses react to the very different creatures. The Zergling on the right snarled as a large glob of saliva fell from it's mandibles. _Hook, Line and Sinker._ A hoof ran along the exterior carapace of the creature as Dusk gently shushed it. His hoof ran along the spine as he lifted his gaze towards Celestia.

Shining was rooted in place by several emotions. His older Brother not only assaulted him but now called in creatures from the depths of the forest? The Pony before him was becoming less and less of Dusk that he knew and something on a much different tier. His eyes observed the moonlight that shone off the talons that extended from the new foes. He had a feeling they were not meant for cutting trees.

"Hold your ground, Captain." Celestia whispered as her gaze never left Dusk's. "This will be a long night. I will need your strength."

Dusk cleared his throat to attract their attention before he tilted his head towards Ponyville. "A long night indeed."

* * *

"And Ah was 'bout to schmake the damn pony!" Fiddlesticks shouted at the bartender before slamming the rest of her ale back effectively leaving a empty mug to hit the bar top. "Ah mean, when do Ah get my Stallion? Mr. Perfect sits outside mah shap and who is he? A 'Goverment Asset' Celestia hershelf told me. Horse apples!" Her form becoming increasingly wobbly.

"Uh huh" the bartender nodded as he refilled the Mare's mug.

"He was so damn cute too. Oh, oh! Ya should have sheen him on the piano! Ah swear that guy has shome cheating magic tah make it sound that good!" Her cheeks flustered a deep red as the memories began to flood her fore thought.

"Then why are you here and not with him?" the Bartender asked as he placed a clean mug away on the nearby shelf.

"Hm?" Fiddlesticks hummed before taking another deep drink. "Apparently he's too much of a fancy pants Canterlot pony with Princess Celestia's Goverment." Her explanation caused the Tender to shift an eyebrow in curiosity as he watched the Violinist slump her head onto the bar table. "He was supposed to take me out on a date tonight. Ah miss 'em."

The Stallion only shook his head at one of his most valued customers. He lost count on how many times this Mare had come in to drink her woes away. Just when he thought she had a guy in her life, she's back her. "Tough luck, Fiddles. It's time for last call however so you know what that means." he prepared for her usually tantrum.

"How about one more round?"

"Yah!" Fiddlesticks perked up at the idea that some pony put forth. Turning her head she found a rather charming stallion park himself on the chair next to her.

"Hey there, cutie." He said with a slight grin.

* * *

Dusk walked next to Celestia and Luna as if friends relaxing underneath the starry sky. When you widened the picture to include multiple guards, each armed to the teeth and the Zerglings who flash their mandibles in response; it was much more hectic. The guards constantly kept their eyes focused on the danger that was mere steps away from their Princesses. The Zerglings watched with glaring gazes that focused on throats and other exposed armour joints. _A happy walk in town_.

"I admit, Princess." Dusk announced from the awkward, tension filled quiet. "Allowing me to leave you're little improvised Hospital is surprising. Are you not afraid that I will infect every pony else?" He asked as he turned his head slightly to the right to gauge her expression. To her credit, Celestia has stayed very neutral in every conversation they had. Every action was meet with fair reaction. _Guess a thousand or so years of ruling Equestria will do that._

"Would you have stayed?" she responded quickly her eyes taking a moment to look down at him.

Dusk was mute for a moment as the idea bounced around in his head. "No, I would have attempted to escape from that stuffy tent as well." his response was made as Celestia chuckled lightly in response. "Something funny?"

Celestia leaned across to whisper, an action that caused the Zerglings to tense in preperation. "I'd have done the exact same thing." she answered with a smirk before trotting past a particular pub.

Dusk was slightly stupefied at the Princess light mood especially with the current circumstances. Although the initial attack against his Brother was not exactly planned, he accomplished his main goal. He gathered the attention of both the Princesses and now had a meeting with said Royalty. _Now all I have to do is strike some sort of deal and..._ Dusk stopped in his steps and with his thoughts as a certain pony walked out of the pub. Although this wasn't what alarmed him, it was the pony he had held beside him. "Fiddlesticks?" He breathed as his soul focus focus was now placed on the obviously drunk mare and the stallion.

"Dusk?" Celestia asked quietly as she noticed her party was down one pony. She turned to see the said pony on a intercept course with two unaware previous bar patrons. Celestia only needed a moment to identify the mare as Fiddlesticks. Her focus was placed on Dusk as she watched from afar. "Prepare to intervene, Captain."

Shining nodded his head as his group of guard ponies readied themselves once more for a fight.

Dusk's lip was now lifted at one side in a snarl. His Zerglings flanked him on either side were easily emanating their master's very emotions. _Get your hoof off of her._ Dusk thought dangerously as his horn started to glow brightly. Clouds rumbled above them and as the moonlight was starting to disappear from the dense coverage. A bolt of what seemed to be lighting shot out in unpredictable patterns before many just like it joined in the ensuing mayhem.

"We need to disperse this weather, Luna!" Celestia noted as her horn began to glow. One hole appeared in the rapidly swirling storm before shutting once more. Celestia watched astonished that not only did her magic not work but immediately was overcome. She watched Luna attempting to do the same only to be just as easily over thrown. "Impossible."

Shining Armour took this as his cue as his signature shield was formed around the group and just in time. A bolt arced towards the group as it dispersed upon impact but not without leaving a small hole. Shining grunted as his magic quickly repaired the damage and was once hole. Celestia watched from her position as Dusk approached the couple of terrified ponies. Both Fiddlesticks and the stallion were taking shelter under a shop's canopy.

Fiddlesticks was now beyond completely freaking out as she watched several bolts scar the earth around her. Her attention was then pulled to the single pony who calmly walked towards her. She recognized the Stallion immediately as the events were starting to sober her up enough to concentrate slightly more. "Dusk Breaker?" she asked although her volume of voice was lost in the storm. She watched his view however as she slowly caught on to what was happening. She began to push the stallion that still had his hooves around her although by now it was more because of terror then anything else. "Ya 'ave to run!" she yelled.

The Stallion didn't say anything but soon caught on as the snarling pony came closer. The sobering up lad shot out from underneath the canopy only to be halted by bolt of lightning that left a smoking hole in the ground. He turned to change direction only to have another block his path. The situation begun to become desperate as Dusk unleashed his Zerglings like a pack of blood thirsty dogs. The two creatures rapidly closed the distance and they lunged for the kill.

Fiddlesticks closed her eyes knowing full well at what was about to happen.

Dusk was more then disappointed however when he witnessed both creatures only get a mouthful of dirt. He knew a teleportation spell when he saw one. Whipping his head around he noticed a particular lavender mare staring him down, a shivering stallion behind her. "Give him to me, Twilight!"

Fiddlesticks opened her eyes only to see the two bizarre creatures shaking their heads. She tried to make her way to Dusk's side only to find that her legs were more then unstable. Each step was wobbly until she found her hooves unable to grasp the dirt beneath her. The Violinist sailed for a moment before finding that she was placed upon Dusk rather large back. A certain fear strike through her body as the creatures from before ran up to either of Dusk's side. _What in the hay is going on?_

"Stop this, Dusk! This isn't you!" Twilight shouted over the storm's howling wind. She examined her oldest brothers features and knew that he didn't care or even heard her. She even yelped as a bolt of lightning stroke dangerously close to her. "Can't you see the harm you're doing to your family, Dusk?"

Dusk was mute for a second as a huddled and frightened Fiddlesticks clasped onto his side for support. He let a few breaths in and out before closing his eyes and concentrating. The clouds above them started to slow their swirling devastation until disappearing altogether to let the moonlight grace Ponyville once again. Dusk was quite for a moment until he heard and felt Fiddlesticks fidget on his back. "Are you ok, Fiddlesticks?"

Her response was a simple yet unrefined vomiting to his left. He could even feel the trickles drip down his sides as he himself shivered. "Ah'm gonna die." she moaned before giving in to her body rejecting the contents of her stomach. The Zergling lurched away as he tried to shake small bits of lettuce of his leg. "This's the worst date ah've ever been on." she managed to mumble before just trying to get comfortable, the willingness to deal with any of this fleeting.

Twilight watched as she shooed the poor Stallion that was hiding behind her. The poor guy ran for all his worth until he was out of sight. Turning her attention back onto her brother she approached with caution. "What happened to you, Dusk?" she asked as the Zergling _gaurd dogs_ screeched at her approach.

Dusk gave them a mental lashing which seemed to shush them up tight. "You'll see, Twilight." Dusk responded with a grin before turning to walk up to the still shielded royalty. "Come Princesses, we have a important meeting and the Zerg do not like to be held up." he beckoned as he happily trotted past. His Zerglings easily able to keep in stride as he pushed the door open to the Library.

Twilight was lost for words as she looked to her teacher for guidance. Celestia just let a deep breath out before patting Twilight's back in reassurance. Together the group of ponies filled into the now crowded Library as Dusk was already seated at the large round table. Twilight trotted past Celestia to take a seat near him, instantly taking note of a slumbering mare on the nearby couch. "What is going on, Dusk? Celestia? Anypony?"

"Your brother escaped from the Hospital tonight by sabotage. He then assaulted several ponies in the claim of self defence. From there he managed to inflict very minor wounds against your brother using foreign offensive magic. You have a long list of charges, Dusk." Celestia accused with her eyes landing on the guilty pony.

"How could you, Dusk?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Easy. The ponies came in and begun to set the hospital on fire room by room to kill any of the virus. It seemed like they were getting rid of any sort of infection, living or not. I reacted like any normal pony." Dusk reasoned with a dismissive hoof. His other hoof ran along one of his Zergling carapace. "Anyways, this is not what I wanted to discuss. You can go ahead and charge me with what ever felony but I would think that you're more interested with my connection to these cute little guys." Dusk said while scratching under one of the Zerglings jaw.

"They are abominations." Shining Armour spoke up which only caught a glare from his eldest brother.

"You are correct, Dusk Breaker. To call me interested would be a understatement." Celestia admitted to the gathered ponies. "I'm assuming they are connected to your latest run in with this unknown infection?"

Dusk nodded his head a few times. "They call themselves the Zerg. They also have placed me to be their sort of leader. Which brings me to the point at hoof. Could we display a sort of truce between our species?"

"Diplomacy?" Celestia asked with slight shock. "Well, to be quite honest, you're already one step above Gryphons for first contact. You should know how delicate a situation of this magnitude is Dusk Breaker. Introducing a foreign species to Equestria is dangerous to the ecosystem and the ponies themselves. You already displayed more then enough violence then I am pleased with. At least Gryphons are more predictable then you are."

Dusk was quiet for a moment in thought. He had already learned how dangerous the Zerg are to such a ecosystem. He was about to speak until he found that the Princess had raised her hoof for silence. He bit his tongue to hold his tongue as he nodded for her to speak.

"Such a matter can not be decided in the Ponyville Library or without much more studying upon this species you have accustomed yourself to. I will respect your decision for a truce however but only for allotted temporary time. Where do these _Zerg_ live?" Celestia asked as she never wavered in her ever searching eyes.

"I have showed my good faith in you, Celestia. Instead of trying to just kill you and your sister, effectively leaving Equestria leaderless, I tried simple diplomacy. It seems like I'm the only one giving in this relationship so far." Dusk stood his ground and faced the Princess with little to no effort in budging from the topic at hoof. "For all I know, you already have several group of ponies ready to 'Purge' the rest of the infection, a thing I control by the way."

Celestia was quiet for a moment until she leaned to her side for Luna who whispered into her ear. "You want a sort of reassurance from Equestria is it then? A showing of our good faith?"

"Why that is most courteous of you, Celestia and Luna. My Swarm is in need of resources, gems and large amounts of concentrated crystal formations are best." Dusk suggested as he tapped a hoof against the table slightly.

Celestia was about to answer until a voice broke into the conversation first.

"I may know how to help you with that." Twilight spoke up with uncertainty. She was not dense and soon found that this was starting to seem like a meeting of nations instead of a chat with old friends.

"Twilight, shush. Don't try to help him." Shining warned against her before catching Dusk looking at him. The Captain had steeled himself for this conversation since the Hospital incident. "He's not Dusk anymore."

"He's still family, Shining!" Twilight furrowed her brows in anger. "Just like when you joined the guard, you changed into a different Pony, Shining. Show him the same respect." Her defence was not only reasonable but Dusk was surprised she even came to his defence. He silently mouthed a thank you to her which only got a happy nod in reply.

"Twilight is right." Celestia spoke after letting the moment die down. "I will be calling a meeting of the highest powers in Equestria in a fort nights time. Even though you have showed yourself and your new kin a possibly violent species, I will grant thee a truce. Tomorrow we will discuss further into detail of this trade transaction. For now I think everypony here needs some sleep to help already fried nerves." She said with reason and before she continued, all eyes turned to Fiddlesticks who shuffled on the couch before darting to the garbage can in the kitchen, heaving greatly. "And stomachs it would seem."

Dusk nodded solemnly as he stood up from the table along with his Zerglings. "I will be staying here tonight, Princesses. If at any time you need of me, please send word. I'm glad we could come to some sort of agreement, if not only temporary."

"As are we, Dusk Breaker." Luna responded with a small smile at the current situation. "You however, must steel yourself. The Grand Summons will truly test your resolve to your new found kin. I bid thee, good night."

"We shall come to you in the morning, Dusk Breaker. I wish the best of luck for poor Fiddlesticks. I may have told her that you were not to be visited while in the Hospital and she may have taken it to an unfortunate extreme." Celestia said with a huff before following her Sister out of the Library.

The guards followed their leaders all except one who sat with his eyes on the two ponies across from him. "I don't know what you're playing at but you will never bring harm to the Princesses or my family while I'm here." his threat was loosened as he stood and made for the door. He was about to exit until he felt a hot sting hit his flank which elicit a yelp from him. He turned to see Dusk smirking mischievously, his horn slowly dimming from his minor attack of psionic lightning. Shining growled before slamming the door shut with his magic.

"Where 'n tarnation am Ah?" A voice called out from the kitchen as both Twilight and Dusk let out a long sigh.

"That's all you, Tiger." Twilight said as she stood to stretch before heading upstairs to go to sleep herself.

"Thank you, Twilight."

She paused herself as she looked back to Dusk who stood besides the table looking up at her with deep appreciation. "It's what family are for. You may be wacky as Tartarus, but I love you all the same." She smiled before going back upstairs and crawling into bed. Eager to meet tomorrow and the mysteries that hold with in it.

Dusk smiled once before retreating into the kitchen to see the dishevelled mare looking around in confusion. "I'm here, Fiddlesticks." he spoke softly as he sat down by her side, his hoof rubbing her back in support.

"Dusk?" Fiddlesticks asked with confusion, clearly not remembering much. "Ah thought ya were at the Hospital?" She asked as her own hoofs tried to rub her temples. Her form soon slouched until it rested against Dusk's chest.

He chuckled lightly knowing full well what loud noises did to a Pony that was feeling the strain. "It seems that I was released early. I'm sorry for not making it to our date, Fiddlesticks." He apologized as he levitated a glass to the sink for water. Something Fiddlesticks eagerly took with her hooves.

"Worry none there, Sugar." Fiddlesticks said with glee as the water seemed to settle well in her stomach. She took the chance to lean further onto the living pillow until a familiar tingling magic lifted her from her rump. She noticed the lights to both the kitchen and library go quiet as she floated into a darkened room.

"You can have the guest room." Dusk said as he laid her down gently before pulling the cover over her. He also placed a trash can nearby in case she had the urge. He was more then well practised so it came to no surprise to him. "If you need me, I'll be on the couch in the next room. Good night, Fiddlesticks."

"Stay."

He paused for a moment as if he misheard. "What?"

"Ah said git in the damn bed." she repeated although she held much more aggravation.

"That's the alcohol talking, Fiddl-" Dusk said until he witnessed the Mare flail her limbs slightly.

"Git. In. Bed." she growled.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dusk easily pulled the covers over himself as he felt the Mare shift beside him as she easily held the Stallion tight, her head resting on his chest. Her breath blew his hair back and forth as he tried to understand what exactly to do. "Fiddlesticks?"

She didn't reply, not with words exactly. She let loose soft snores that were actually quite cute but he had a feeling she may not agree if she were to know. Levitating her hat onto the nearby bedside table he simply closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_My apologies, Hive Mind._

_God Dammit. What is it?_

_Early, I said that Negotiations would prove useless, Hive Mind. It would seem however that you have proved me wrong. Not only did you access a possible high bio-energy resource but also a meeting to scout out possible military enemies. Can we trust the Princesses?_

_Ugh. Too early to deal with this crap. _Dusk breathed which tossed some of Fiddlesticks mane around._ Yes we can, to an extent I believe. We will have to limit just how much research they can perform. Put the Hive on full alert in case the royal sisters try anything stupid. Have the Drones gather enough Tree resources for another batch of Zerglings._

_May I advise an overlord, Hive Mind?_

_Those big bulbous slow things?_

_Yes, Hive Mind. They are great tools to keeping a certain amount of Zerg focused on certain tasks._

_Less micro managing?_

_Yes, Hive Mind. In a sense._

_You silver tongue devil. Make it so._

Dusk waited for a moment as he chuckled, noticing that he gave the Swarm another mental lapse.

_Thank you, Hive Mind._


	7. Chapter 7

Shining Armour was beyond furious and he wouldn't admit it to any pony else, but he was also slight frightened. He had followed the Royal Sisters back to the Hospital where extra supplies were being delivered along with another garrison of royal guards. Extra tents were already set up as ponies scurried about with several tasks to complete, nary time to stop and acknowledge Royalty. Celestia didn't pay them much heed as she stopped before her own private tent and turning to address a rather complex Captain. "Is there something you need, Princess?"

Celestia took a moment to smile at him before placing a hoof on his side. "You need rest, Captain. No doubt today has taken it's grand toll on you." she suggested with a tone that befitted a mother more then a ruler. She lowered her hoof to the ground before retreating to the confines of her mobile home leaving Shining to dwell with his thoughts.

"Princess, may I ask you a question?" the Captain asked taking a step forward as he watch Celestia halt for a moment before turning to face him.

"Of course! Ask away, Shining Armour," Celestia said as she pulled one of the tent flaps open, an invitation that Shining nodded his thanks to. Following him in she immediately made her way to one of the soft pillows placed near a small ornate table. "What is it that plagues your mind, Captain?" she asked with her casual, caring tone.

"I have to be frank," Shining began as he lowered his helmet to his side. "I'm not comfortable with dealing with the Zerg, your Higness," he admitted his eyes looking to his ruler for some guidance. He was worried for a moment as she didn't answer but instead gazed at him with what he suspected was deep thought.

"I share your sentiment, Captain," Celestia began as she levitated a nearby tea pot and poured herself a simple serving. "But I'm afraid that card was never in our hoof to deal. Care for some?" she asked as another tea cup levitated nearby.

Shining nodded his head in respect as he levitated the offered steaming beverage towards his lips. "I worry for Twilight, Princess. Could the corruption have possibly swayed her will as well?" he asked before taking another quiet sip.

"In all honesty, Shining," Celestia frowned at the thought of the subject. "I'm in the dark with nothing but a single match. Although I have much experience and strength in both the magical and diplomatic fields, Dusk is new and therefore unpredictable. You may have missed the subtle signs but he pushed for the Zerg's well being before his own." she explained before Shining held up a hoof, a motion she nodded too.

"What do you mean? He seemed pretty selfish to me asking for raw materials before offering back anything but simple research. He already said that he thought about just assassinating both you and Luna!" he threw a hoof down in anger as Dusk's tone reminisced inside his skull.

"Dusk Breaker is simply trying to keep himself together. I suspect that he was trying to put up a tough front several times since his Zerg discovery. Be thankful twas us that discovered this species rather then the Gryphons. Imagine the Empire along side of the Zerg?" Celestia noted as the thought simply made her shudder before a relaxing drink of tea radiated warmth through out her.

Shining Armour could only share the sentiment as he thought of the destruction held by the rather aggressive birds. Although his knowledge on the Zerg is very limited, he didn't want to face an army of those creatures.

"Exactly," Celestia finished the last of her tea before setting the cup gently down on the nearby table. "For now we should simply sleep and coming tomorrow's morning we will gather our bearings. Good night, dear Shining"

Shining Armour thanked the Princess for her tea and simply left her alone as he saluted the two guards standing at attention outside of her tent. His walk back to his own tent was perplexed as Dusk's image swirled through his mind. _What are you doing, Dusk?_

* * *

Dusk awoke with a long yawn as he blinked a few times against the sun's rather offensive light. Having no will to stir from his current position he simply tried to recap from the previous day. It was far from perfect but he was still alive and the Zerg still a mystery, a gem he decided to keep hidden as long as he could. Although if he was to get anywhere with this truce of his, he would have to tell them at least the location of the Hatchery. Not a very attractive ideal Dusk knew as he scrunched up his face just thinking about it.

A groan emitted from under the blankets as Dusk froze in thought, his ears going stiff at the sound. Soon he felt something cling tightly onto his side as he let out a quiet yelp. His body jerking against the surprise intimacy as he quickly threw the blankets off of the mattress.

"Sweet Celestia, turn off the darn lights!" Fiddlesticks begged as her head buried deeper into Dusk chest.

Dusk watched as one of her hoof's aimlessly searched the bed stand in the hopes of some sort of drawstring or possible switch. The very act made Dusk chuckle until another hoof was planted firmly onto his mouth. He could only laugh more as she raised her head to stare daggers at him, a motion which made him do the unthinkable. Lightly his hoof bumped onto her nose.

"Ah hate you," she mumbled before lowering her face away from the light.

It took Dusk a good half hour just to release himself from her grasp. Dusk leaned against the door for a moment before making his way into the kitchen, not mentally prepared however. "Twilight, what are you doing?"

Twilight paused for a moment as she and the two Zerglings were silent. What caught the Hive Mind's attention was not that the three beings were interacting but why the Zerglings were adorned with chef hats. The kitchen remained awkwardly quiet until Twilight remembered about the pancakes on the oven top.

_What the hell is going on here?_

_You were still asleep, Hive Mind, when your sister had awoken from her sleeping cycle. Under your direct orders, I did not condone any aggressive behaviour towards her but it would seem she had different plans._

_To play dress up?_

_Apparently so, Hive Mind._

Dusk only groaned before ordering his two Zerglings to ditch the hats and regroup back into the Library. He watched as they shook their heads to dislodge the absurd head ware before scampering off into the adjoined room.

"Those things were surprisingly nonchalant about the hats," Twilight noted as she flipped the last pancake onto an already wavering stack. Humming, she levitated multiple plates, cups and assortment of silver ware onto the table before giving a bright smile at a job well done. "Breakfast is ready!"

Dusk instantly heard a pattering of what he suspected was the only other resident besides Owlicious, who sat quietly on his perch near the window.

"Mornin' Twi! Mornin' Dusk!" Spike greeted eagerly before jumping into his seat with an obvious hunger deeply set in his gaze. Not even Owlicious landing on the young dragon's head could distract him from the prize that Twilight was setting on the table.

"I'll go fetch our guest," Dusk said as he begun to trot past his sister until a hoof stopped him. "What's up, Twilight?" he asked but something in her eyes instantly told him this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with her?" Twilight asked with a tone bordering on worry and if Dusk didn't know any better, resentment. She pulled her hoof back and without even casting a glance at Spike she managed to serve him a few pancakes. "I don't want this to sound like a repeat of Cadence but are you sure?"

Dusk rolled his eyes at her before rubbing a hoof in her mane, effectively leaving lavender eyes to glare back at him. "For a mare that is trying to refrain from this being a repeat," Dusk said as he poured water into a glass. "You're not trying very hard," he said before leaving her to stew. He stopped before the guest room door as the question begun to stick to his conscious.

_Should I get her involved?_

_No, Hive Mind._

_I was asking myself that._

_She is nothing but a distraction, Hive Mind. Your concentration should be on the swarm and not with a female of your species to copulate with._

_Sweet Celestia, if I'm stuck with listening to you for the rest of my life I'm going to need company to keep me sane._

With that thought he knocked a couple of times only to get a angry growl in response. Chuckling to himself he entered the room to find the mare burrowed under both blankets and pillows. Setting the glass of water down on the side table he quietly made his way to the side and pulled the edge of the blanket up. From the dark he noticed two orbs of utter hatred staring back.

"Ya 'ave three seconds before Ah smack that look off yer face," Fiddlesticks threatened as her eyes narrowed at the Stallion playing peek a boo.

"And here I thought I was playing the _Stallion in Shining Armour_," Dusk joked quietly knowing full well what happens after a night of drinking away. He levitated the glass of water into view as he noticed the sudden change in her expression. "But I guess the _Mare in Distress_ doesn't need me. Tis a shame, considering I was going to ask her on a another date today." Dusk watched for a reaction but only got a slow hoof appearing from the blanket's depth to grab at the glass. Being the dastardly Stallion that he is, he pulled the glass away just out of her reach. Dusk continued the process until he could see the lump under the blanket move closer and closer to the edge.

"An' why in Equestria would Ah want t' go on 'nother date with you?" Fiddlesticks asked before sticking her head out from underneath the covers. "Considerin' ya never took me out on the first date," she accused directly at him as she finally managed to grasp the glass from his magical aura. Looking up she knew why she managed to grab the beverage. Even with a raging headache Fiddlesticks could tell that the comment struck deep, possibly deeper then she anticipated.

"I'm sorry that the date didn't exactly go as planned or even started for that matter," Dusk apologized as his gaze fell away from Fiddlesticks. The guilt was apparent as he felt a sudden pang against his chest. "Things just got hectic and before I knew it I was in the hospital, again. I swear I can make it up to you if you give me another chance,"

Fiddlesticks suddenly felt the same pain of guilt as she remembered that it was Dusk who came to her rescue after her clumsy incident. She let out a deep breath before finishing the rest of the water then placing it on the table. "Where do ya plan on takin' me tonight?"

Dusk's eyes went wide as his ears snapped to attention. Looking back towards Fiddlesticks he was rewarded with a small kiss on his lips. He froze in spot as his mind desperately tried to comprehend what had just occurred. "What was that for?"

"Ya did manage teh save me from the terrible cardboard box monster which is mah storage room. If tonight goes well then ya may get 'nother," Fiddlesticks reasoned before getting cut off as Dusk just went ahead and kissed her again although his lasted much longer and to her very welcomed surprise, much more passion.

"I'll pick you up at six for dinner."

* * *

Dusk sat himself down on the very same spot he occupied from the previous night as across from him sat a rather refreshed Celestia along with a hoof full of guards and a few scientist. This time however, Twilight had taken a seat between the two parties. Dusk didn't know if she was just trying to become a mediator but he couldn't exactly complain considering it was her house. "Let's begin," Dusk said as he lightly tapped his hoof on the edge of the table.

Celestia coughed once to clear her throat before speaking. "Very well, Dusk. I assume you are ready to let my professionals have a deeper look into this 'Zerg'?" Celestia asked with a confident smile as she noticed Dusk smile back at her. It was a sign that the air of hostility from yesterday has dispersed even if it's only temporary. "Shall we go then? Doctor Pain Killer is rather excited to get started," Celestia raised her hoof to the familiar pony who still wore a few bags under his tired eyes.

"Absolutely not," Dusk replied as he still held his smile on his face.

Celestia didn't let her smile falter although the few ponies around her seemed slightly shocked that a simple Unicorn outright denied the Princess. "You want your resources first I take it?" Celestia asked even though she was sure about his answer.

"Correct," Dusk replied as his gaze never left the Princess. "I had a quick chat with my intelligent, little sister and she had devised a plan of sorts," Dusk pointed his hoof gingerly to Twilight whom simply beamed at the compliment. "She has followed Rarity once or twice to her favourite gem picking ground. I have already sent some Drones to search for the valuables and upon any discovery I will show you the way to my Hatchery," Dusk finished with a smile hoping that such a deal could be made.

Celestia smiled softly and nodded her head. "I'm glad to see that you are proactive but please consult me next time you consider expanding your already hidden border line," The Princess said before placing a hoof on the edge of the table. "Other then that small detail, I accept!" The ponies surrounding the Princess breathed a sigh of relief until they heard screeching. Instantly the Scientist gathered together as their eyes watched the clearly agitated Zerglings. Guards held steel in their gaze as spears and swords were at the ready. "What is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked as her smile had disappeared.

Dusk wore a face of anger as if personally insulted by a pony from with in the very room.

_Are you absolutely certain?_

_Yes, Hive Mind. The unknown attackers have killed a Drone._

Dusk smacked his hoof onto the table which made Twilight jump in surprise. "One of my Drones have been killed. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" Dusk narrowed his eyes towards the Princess. He noted her surprise at the accusation but she easily masked it once more. "Where's your sister or even better, my brother?"

"I would not risk the relations between us so early. My sister is back in Canterlot to look over political means and to make sure that the Grand Summons is prepared." Celestia stated her defence. "How did you know that your _Drones_ are under attack?" the Princess asked but she never got a reply as she watched Dusk making his way to the door.

Celestia and Twilight followed eagerly until they noticed the sun was blotted out by a large figure descending towards them. The gathered ponies watched with awe and shock as they could make out the detail of the creature. Long tendrils hung from it's bulbous body while it was covered with large sacks that Celestia could only fathom of what it's contents could be. How it flew was the most spectacular thing as it had neither wings, propellers or any known propellent. They watched in silence as it's tendrils grazed along the ground until they grasped onto the two Zerglings which were then hoisted much closer to the body as if a mother holding an infant.

Pain Killer stood with his mouth wide open in awe. He was on edge about being assigned to the Zerg team but it's was quickly dashed at seeing such a creature. If he could only just get a day alone to study this species, he would be happy.

Dusk stared at the creature for a moment as he felt the bond between them both mentally and now physically as he placed a hoof against one of the patches of carapace. The moment was dashed however as he begun to crawl up the creature until he was perched atop.

"What are you planning, Dusk Breaker?" Celestia called out as her surprise was now held with determination. "I need you to act calm and reserved! Do not stir something that you cannot control while in my Equestria!" Celestia shouted which only received a nod from Dusk before he was airborne.

"He's going to do something stupid, isn't he?" Celestia asked with a sigh.

"I honestly do not know anymore, Celestia," Twilight answered very much the same enthusiasm as her teacher. "I'll show you to where I had advised Dusk," Twilight offered as she began to make her way towards the rocky terrain.

"Holy cow!" Spike exclaimed as he pointed to the fleeting Overlord from the Library window. "Dusk has a new hot air balloon too?"

* * *

"Damn this place!" Dusk shouted out in frustration. He had searched for hours along the landscape until he finally caught the Drone's pheromone trail. Flanked by his Zerglings he gave rapid chase to the trail until it just stopped dead in it's tracks. He even had the Overlord start a searching pattern by air and still nothing was revealed. The only thing that was of any profit for the day so far was that the remaining Drone from the search party had found several small deposits. Something that made the trip worth while as Dusk could feel the amount of Bio-energy which was stored in the Hatchery grow dramatically.

_Report, Swarm._

_The drone has returned from your position with the minerals, Hive Mind. I've begun morphing for four more Zerglings per your orders._

_Excellent. When I find and catch these bastards I will teach them true fear._

_I suggest we expand our might with Hydralisks, Banelings or Roaches, Hive Mind. We have enough resources for one of their DNA housing units._

Dusk was quiet as he mentally recollected all of the Data from the three creatures to pick from. As much as he wanted Banelings for their very effective volatile nature but when dealing with ponies so close by he rather not chance it.

_I suggest we start to morph towards Hydralisks, Hive Mind. Roaches are resilient to many forms of attack but they are not exactly agile creatures. They will be at a disadvantage in this forest that you are so adamant about keeping alive._

_Fine, Hydralisks it is then. When can I expect to meet my first Hydralisk?_

_Tomorrow morning, Hive Mind._

Dusk licked his lips at the idea of furthering his expansion. If he could impress the Princess enough then he could peacefully expand although it would be farther away from Ponyville. As much as he relished the ideal of freaking out his Sister and friends, Dusk decided that doing it with deadly creatures may not be the right idea. _Tempting though_ Dusk thought with a chuckle.

"Finally we caught up to you!" Twilight announced as she gave herself a few moments to catch her breath, a manor only the scientists had to follow. She trotted up to Dusk's side only to find the Stallion grinning to himself. "Are you ok, Dusk?"

"I'm fine, Twilles," Dusk replied before turning around to face the group. "I have good news too, Celestia. My remaining Drone has indeed found minerals in this area and although I have lost one of my creatures, I will let you study my species," Dusk announced himself as he noticed a exciting murmur emit from the lab coat ponies who were still trying to gather their breath.

Celetia examined the environment and only noticed the prior large dog like creatures and the flier searching the area. "I'm glad we can continue this relationship between us, Dusk. Can you show us the way to this Hatchery that you mentioned?" Celestia asked with a calm gesture as she waved one of her fore hoof to the Everfree forest.

Twilight was confused for a moment as she watched her oldest brother. Dusk didn't respond but instead locked himself in what seemed to be a staring contest with Celestia. "Are you sure that you're fine, Dusk?" Twilight asked with growing concern displayed in her tone.

"I'm _ecstatic_, Twilight." Dusk responded as he waved a hoof towards one of his Zerglings. "Everypony please follow the Zergling, he'll guide you through the forest," Dusk ordered as he noticed the scientists waiting for the Princess to give them her approval.

"Accompany them, Guards. I will catch up in a few moments after I have a chat with Dusk Breaker," Celestia ordered which the soldiers saluted too. Dusk and Celestia watched as the crowd followed the lone creature towards the forest's edge. "You want to know how I found out?" Celestia asked as she donned a much more serious tone.

"Yes," Dusk answered as he was anything but patient.

Twilight was looking back and forth from the two until giving in. "What in the hay are you two talking about?" she asked wit confusion.

"She already knows where my Hatchery is, Twilight," Dusk admitted with some bitter embarrassment.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dusk Breaker. I already had a strong hunch that your base of operations was in the forest. No where else to hide such foreign designs unless you really want to travel the distance," Celestia explained her reasoning as she begun a slow walk to catch up from the scientist. "My pegasi guards informed me of the small clearing that they almost missed. I have to say, Dusk, I'm not happy about what you've done to the wildlife," Celestia admitted her own feelings.

Dusk rolled his eyes at her remark but tried to remain calm none the less.

_Remind me to invest in something to shoot down air opponents._

_Yes, Hive Mind. Do not forget that the Hydralisk can also take down air units depending on the distance._

Dusk didn't forget but the reminder made him smile slightly. It was a reassurance to help him balance out the discovery that the Princess was not as lax and peaceful then he thought. "I suppose I would have done the same in your position, Celestia," Dusk admitted which made the Royal mare smirk at the statement.

The group casually walked through the forest and although Twilight and a few others were scared at the thought of being in the infamous Everfree forest, not a soul appeared from the multiple shadows. Dusk could smell the multiple creatures watching them but he had a feeling that they knew better then to attack. What he wasn't prepared for was the multitude of questions directed at him upon the Hatchery's discover.

* * *

"What have you done?" the ragged Diamond Dog asked just before he slapped his partner over the back of his head. His partner simply whimpered before fleeing from the gruesome scene that developed in the tunnel. The plan was simple just like any other as the Dog prodded the remains of the crushed Drone. They lured the strange looking thing in with a few gems and then cause a collapse behind it effectively leaving it trapped. The ending result however left a rather messy splatter amongst the dirt floor.

"I need better help," Barkins the Diamond Dog admitted with a scowl before turning to head deeper into the lair. His pack was hungry and their constant whining was getting on his nerves. He had to hunt the forest on multiple occasions but it had ceased a couple of days ago considering the rumour spread amongst the wild life. Barkin growled at the very thought of such a dangerous thing to be spreading as he finally made it to the central den. Over a hundred pairs of eyes followed him until he sat upon his throne.

The den was surprisingly quiet as Barkin scanned the audience. He knew each of them were hungry and mere rats and mice were not going to do it any longer. They needed to feed and he knew exactly what would quell their stomachs.

"Tonight we will feed!"

A roar of howls and enthusiastic barks replied.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the time of the day where Dusk was able to finally relax. Yes, the 'Date Jitters' were still working it's way through his body but it was a welcome change from dealing with both the Swarm and Celestia's science weirdos. So he was thankful to finally be able to sit across from Fiddlesticks in a rather peaceful restaurant.

"Can ya believe this place?" Fiddlesticks asked in disbelief as her eyes scanned her surroundings. Small 'Ohs' or 'Awes' came from her until a small chuckle brought her attention back to the Unicorn across from her. "An' what's so funny?"

Dusk simply placed a hoof over his mouth in an attempt to hide the rest of his amusement. He could tell instantly that Fiddlesticks is not used to anything high classed. Not that Dusk Breaker would call this place high class by any leagues but it was nicely kept and a very welcoming mood that was easily felt. Back in Canterlot you could hardly go a block downtown without meeting a line of ponies waiting for a table to multiple establishments. Luckily for them, Ponyville is not exactly a hive of activity and with little trouble they were shown to their seats. "I just have a feeling that you eat at that pub one too many times," Dusk joked with a easy smile. _Oh yeah, I need this_.

Fiddlesticks waved a dismissive hoof before slightly chuckling. "Have ya had their fish 'nd chips? Out of this world!" Fiddlesticks licked her lips as she suddenly realized how much Dusk may have hit the nail on the head. "Fine then, Mr. Fancypants. What do ya think Ah should order then?" she asked with raised eyebrow of curiosity.

Dusk hummed at the question as he brought the menu up with his dark blue magical aura. A quick scan made him cringe as his eyes easily fell upon the price tags. _How about water?_ He thought as the bits in his pouch suddenly seemed much less in quantity then he remembered. Thanking Celestia that the menu blocked his face from the mare he simply glazed over the entrees. "The Fettuccine Alfredo with Shrimp looks good or possibly the pan grilled Fillet. I know a perfect wine to go with the pasta," Dusk offered his suggestion as he lowered his menu to find a flustered Fiddlesticks looking back him. "Something wrong?"

Fiddlesticks didn't want to admit it but she suddenly felt very small. Her previous dates never brought her to such a fancy place yet Dusk seemed almost at home here. She didn't want to dread on it but the 'Out of mah League' thoughts started to bubble up. "It's nothin'!" Fiddlesticks quickly answered but perhaps a tad too loud as she noticed a few glares from other customers.

"It's funny. I usually never get a chance to come to a place this fancy," Dusk admitted as he gave himself a moment to look around in the hopes that he could change the subject.

"Y'all gotta be lyin' to me," Fiddlesticks deadpanned gaze pierced through his mirage. "Ah know ya Canterlot types go t' these places all the time. Ah heard a few stories from mah cousin Applejack when she travels with her friends," the violinist accused with hooves crossed over her chest.

Dusk let out a sigh as he tried to assess the situation. "It's true that it's quite popular in Canterlot but it's only for those ponies who have the bits," Dusk admitted as his smile faltered. "I was a simple grocery clerk back in Canterlot, Fiddlesticks. Not something to be particularly proud of but it paid the bills," he explained until the friendly Waitress who had shown them their table returned ready to take their orders.

"Good evening. Can I start you with something to drink?" she asked politely first to Fiddlesticks.

"A bottle of wine, please," Fiddlesticks asked with awkward urgency as the table went quiet. Both Dusk and the Waitress stared at her for a moment as the Violinist shrank slightly. "Ah'm Ah missing somthin'?" she said with a slight blush of embarrassment creeping up.

Dusk chuckled again as he closed his menu and placed it on the edge of the table. "We will have a bottle of Shadow Sun, Circa 990, please," Dusk ordered with his eyes focused squarely on Fiddlesticks who obviously started feeling out of place.

"Fantastic choice, Sir. I'll be out shortly with the bottle," She nodded her once before departing quietly to leave a chuckling Dusk to look at his flustered date.

"Stupid Fancypants," Fiddlesticks mumbled.

* * *

Applejack let out a long yawn as she watched the sun dip behind the mountains to the West. The day was long but something that spelt a good day's work in her mind. She quickly made her final rounds around the property to make sure all the pens were closed and gates locked. Saying her 'Good Nights' she finally retreated back into the house where a family dinner was being served.

"We will strike when they fall asleep," Barkins ordered as he watched the Earth pony close the door behind her. He retreated further behind the tree line as multiple eyes watched his movement. The Alpha Diamond Dog was intimidating but not in the physical form. You could see it in his eyes on how he had to scratch, bite and out think his way to the top of the pack. He still wore a tooth of the last Alpha to lead their pack around his neck. "Gnarrl's team will take the chicken coop while I will lead the rest to the stinking cows," Barkins pointed out as every Dog observed the hasty map made out of twigs on the ground.

"Don't take anything that will slow you down. If you get captured then you're on your own. My group will herd the cows toward the clearing while the rest of you make your way back to the den, understood?" Barkins asked as he got quiet ruffs of acknowledgement. He nodded solemnly before turning to look back at the barn as the day's light was hastily losing it's potency.

* * *

Dusk couldn't help but laugh to himself as the two had just left the restaurant with full stomachs and a empty pouch. He didn't complain but it was a nagging thought that the wine soon pushed back into the recesses of his mind. His focus solely on the Mare walking beside him who was giggling at the comment she made about the Waitress' flank, more the size of it. The effect of the wine was doing wonders as the two walked slowly amongst the sparse crowd of ponies mingling amongst the streets of Ponyville.

Fiddlesticks took a moment to watch Luna's stars and moon. As she closed the distance between herself and Dusk, it was something that had set a fire inside that had what seemed to be long ago merely a flicker of hope. Quietly, she leaned into him and thanked Luna that her hat was enough to block any sight to her obvious blush thanks to her cream coloured coat.

"I believe I promised you a song under Luna's moon, did I not?" Dusk spoke softly and as a reply he was instantly rushed across downtown. He apologized to several ponies who had to dart either left or right to avoid the determined Mare and her living luggage. "I'm not in a rush, Fiddlesticks!" Dusk pleaded until they came to a sudden stop outside of her music shop. It took him a moment as he stumbled a few feet before Dusk noticed Fiddlesticks propping the door open and trotting to the back of her shop.

_We are tracking them now, Hive Mind._

Dusk smiled wickedly as the darkness of the night easily hide most of his features. He was glad that the Mare was distracted with gathering her violin as he made his way to the piano bench. The time of reckoning is at hoof.

* * *

The Diamond Dogs descended on the farm property with hungered haste. In the matter of seconds the coop was practically overturned and it's living stock abducted. A few of the birds managed to let out a shrill but nothing that seemed out of place that was still early in the night. The cows on the other hand tried to speak until they were set upon. Fear started to take hold as the peaceful cattle ran for all their worth as hungered prey began to nip.

All of this seemed to go completely unnoticed much to Barkins great pleasure. That was until he heard the sharp cries of distress heard from the shrinking house behind them. "Faster!"

Gnarrl couldn't help but grin with how well their delicious heist has been going so far. His group had completely snatched up the chicken's and placed them inside large burlap sacks. He easily jumped the fence that signalled the end of the farm's property as the small forest line ahead was their objective.

"Grutt! Scout ahead for any signs of trouble!" Gnarrl ordered as the dog barked and raced ahead. Even with their keen senses it didn't take long for Gnarrl to lose sight of his scout but he paid it little mind. What he was more worried about was the farm ponies catching on to them or it would've been that if a sudden stench didn't just invade his nostrils.

"Grutt?" Gnarrl called out to his scout as they approached the forest line. Not a single reply was given which immediately started to pop red flags in his mind.

"Gnarrl, look at that!"

* * *

Dusk let loose a toothy smile as his mind was invaded with precious images. A pleasure that was halted when he felt a warmth sit beside him on the piano bench. It took him a second to realize his position as he felt Fiddlesticks lean against him as she limply held the Violin against her.

"This 'as got to be the best date Ah've 'ad in a long time," Fiddlesticks admitted quietly as she felt Dusk lean in and placed his head beside hers. "Ah wanted to thank ya for tonight, Dusk," Fiddlesticks said as she turned slightly to get a better look at the Stallion sitting beside her.

Dusk let a small chuckle escape his lips as he never gazed away from her lavender eyes. "This has got to be thee best date I've ever been on, Fiddlesticks. I should be thanking you," Dusk Breaker thanked her before leaning forward to place his lips upon hers. It was a intimacy that seemed to be equally wanted on both sides as Fiddlesticks leaned into the kiss as well.

Fiddlesticks eyes shot open for a moment as she soon found herself exploring his mouth with her own tongue. A fact that made her discover the rather large canine teeth jutting out from the rest. An odd thing for a pony to have but it didn't halt her advances. It seemed like forever until they separated for a breather, an act that made each pony stare at each other with longing. "That's yer thank ya for the date. Now ya still owe me one song there," she said with a wink before giving him one last peck on the lips. "Follow mah lead!"

Dusk licked his lips for a moment, cherishing the taste and the renewed thirst for lust. His ears shot up however when he recognized the song and instantly his horn began to develop it's magic all across the keys.

Then it began.

* * *

Gnarrl watched for a moment until several lurking figures exited from the darkness of the tree line. Luna's moonlight easily glimpsed off of talons, teeth and claws as the Diamond Dogs stared in shock. What startled Gnarrl the most was half of Grutt that was being dragged until deposited on the ground, a clawed creature standing on it just like a hunter claiming his prize.

"Gnarrl, what do we do?"

Gnarrl was quiet for a moment as his vision was locked on the lifeless eyes of Grutt looking back at him. His orders never came however as the creatures from the dark charged upon the hunters. Talons lashed against the dogs that didn't take initial reaction as howls of pain and terror echoed through the night. Gnarrl watched as the dog standing beside him easily lost a limb to the sudden onslaught. The blood splatter sprayed onto his fur as his mind begged him to drop everything and flee. A reaction he took too instantly as he dropped the sack of chickens and ran to the dens.

Pleas for help went unanswered as the last dog tried to cry out before the Swarm began their bloody work.

Gnarrl didn't focus on anything as his legs burned at the sudden extreme use. His body pumping with adrenaline as the rocky territory ahead filled him with hope. He was going to make it! His heart swelled with joy as he remembered his small little part of the den which he called home. He'd trade all the world to be there once more.

A trade that would never happen.

Gnarrl fell onto his face as he came to a painful halt. His mind swirled with senses as he tried to blink away the sudden blur in his vision. Clearing it however brought the images of several of the horrifying creatures that now sported a new coat of deep red that literally dripped onto the dirt. Any reaction to flee was completely locked away as he was gripped at the leg by one of the creatures. His screaming howl pierced the night as he was pulled away into the night.

* * *

Dusk finished with a pleased smile placed firmly on his face. Never had he felt so in tuned then that exact moment. He sat there as the last of the song played out in his lingering pleasure of revenge. He now knew who his attackers are and even captured one of their kind. What remained of the day was becoming very, very relieving as he let out a long sigh.

Fiddlesticks accompanied him as she leaned against his side in bliss. Tonight has been something she desperately needed to balance out the rather lacklustre schedule she had kept for the past year. Between the shop and drinking mostly by herself at the pub she was becoming exceedingly lonely. She never intended to become distant from other ponies but after more then a few failed attempts at a relationship she could really cherish, it just seemed pointless. It was then that she deemed Dusk Breaker more of a Guardian Angel then anything, making sure she never fell too far.

"I would love to play another song with you but I fear that I have a rather urgent business to attend too," Dusk said as he gave Fiddlesticks a kiss on her cheek before trying to rise from the bench.

Fiddlesticks felt the twang of pain strike her from within as she clung on one of Dusk's fore legs. Pulling him down she gave the Stallion another long, passionate kiss before detaching and looking at him with yearning. "What are ya up t' tomorrow?" Fiddlesticks asked in hope of a free schedule for her to invade.

Dusk smiled at her to banish any fear of doubt. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I will make time for you. Do you have something in mind?" Dusk asked as he stood beside the piano.

Fiddlesticks paused for a moment in thought. Mentally, she smacked herself for not thinking ahead enough. The final idea however scared her more then she wanted it too. "How 'bout Ah make dinner for the two of us?" she offered with hesitance knowing full well she was putting her cooking skills on display quite early in their relationship.

"Dinner made by you?" Dusk asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. What time do you want me to come by?"

"Seven sound good?"

"Sounds good, Hun," Dusk said before leaving the shop with a large smile.

_Hun?_ Fiddlestick sat there dumbfounded before a overwhelming feeling of joy spread through out her. It was quickly dashed as she realized that she had to cook for another pony. "Aw crap,"

* * *

Dusk avoided the Library with ease as his easy pace began for the forest. Upon coming into the opening he was greeted by a couple of his Zerglings which he pat their heads with a hoof before closing in on their lone captive. The Diamond Dog had passed out before he had even reached the Hatchery but it made it much more simple to keep him captive.

_What do we do with him?_

_Absorb him into the Zerg, Hive Mind. His species specific DNA can only benefit our cause._

_You mean infest him, right?_

_Correct, Hive Mind. You can infest him by simple blood transfusion until we can gather Zerg specific DNA strains for Infestors._

Dusk stood above the dog with pause until he ordered one of his Zerglings to come to his side. In a second a Zergling was at his side with eyes on his Hive Mind. Dusk stuck one of his legs out as he ordered the quick swipe of the Zerglings claws to open a cut which a stream of blood dripped from. Acting with haste, Dusk let a few drops of his land on the wounded creature below him as he could already feel his wound leg clot and heal. A process that he was amazed at.

_How long will the infestation take?_

_Five to six hours, Hive Mind. It takes longer due to this species being new to our DNA databank._

_It's fine. Report to me when both my Hydralisk and Diamond Dog are ready for my orders. We have a long day tomorrow and we also have to contend with more of those scientist._

_Understood, Hive Mind._

Dusk gathered all of his underlings together as he rested a hoof on one nearby Drone who seemed to hum at the contact. A soft smile crept along the pony's face as his fatherly gaze sized up each of the remaining five Drones. "I know you guys don't feel loss or despair but I promise to get revenge for your fallen Brother. These Dogs will pay with blood," Dusk promised as the Zerg creatures each gave a small screech with the announcement.

_They are all connected, Hive Mind._

_What do you mean?_

_When you feel pain, so do they, to an extent. When you feel bloodlust or a sense of danger, they will react. They are born with some of your DNA within them._

_They are my sons._ Dusk smiled before patting the Drone once more.

Dusk let out a long sigh as he called his two personal Zergling bodyguards to his sides before departing for the Library and a warm bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he knew Princess Celestia would have many answers.

* * *

Twilight and her friends stood shocked at the scene before them. They had followed several of the tracks along with the large contingent of the Royal guards. One of the leads lead them to multiple chickens wandering in random directions which Fluttershy quickly begun gathering together with her gentle nature. It was where the trail ended that caused every pony to stop to view what they suspected was _left_ of the thieves.

"What could have done something so violent?" Twilight thought out loud as most of her friends had long turned their gaze away to something much more easy on their stomachs. She fought for an answer but soon found her self somewhat stumped. Her first suggestion was Timber Wolves but even then she would have expected more of the dogs to escape.

"This is Dusk's doing, Twilight," Celestia said with a grim expression as her gaze examined the area. "I suspect that these poor Diamond Dogs were the ones to kill your Brother's disciple. This was an act of vengeful hatred in all it's power, Twilight," Celestia tried to explain but only found her student shaking her head.

"Dusk wouldn't so brutally murder over a dozen creatures like this, Princess. It just doesn't seem right to me," Twilight said in her oldest Brother's defense. The two watched as crows descended onto the remains as the moonlight covered the area in all it's splendour. "What are you going to do, Princess?" Twilight asked as she could see that her teacher was far from convinced that Dusk was innocent.

"If Dusk Breaker is found guilty for murdering these beings then he will suffer the consequences. I know you love your brothers and will defend them at any given moment, Twilight, but this is a serious breach of life," Celestia tried to reason with her pupil. "What if he follows this violent path?" Celestia asked but before Twilight could answer they found themselves in the company of one stricken farm pony.

"If Dusk is the cause of this," Applejack paused in thought to describe this scene. "Ah feel the need teh thank 'im, Princess. If it weren't for 'im then 'alf those chickens could 'ave been swallowed whole by now," Applejack explained herself as she gripped her stetson hat to her chest.

"I know you must feel the need to thank him for saving your stock, dear Applejack, but this is a serious matter," Celestia replied as both Twilight and Applejack nodded their head solemnly. "We will talk about this later for we still have your cows to track down. Captain, station some ponies to guard over these remains. This site is officially under investigation so do not let anypony enter no matter what," Celestia ordered the sharply dressed officer who responded with a crisp salute. "Let's find us your missing cattle while my sister still blesses this area with her bright moonlight,"

Celestia paused for a moment as she watched Twilight begin to follow Applejack back to the barn. The look of misery easily displayed on the young student's face only made the teacher's heart sink in a dark pool. It was times like this when Celestia wanted to just throw the crown into the nearest Ocean. She often thought of the act as being unshackled from guilt, pain, misery, loneliness, and death. What scared Celestia the most was that no matter how much she wanted to give in, she never could. _I'm so sorry, Twilight Sparkle._

* * *

Dusk let out a long sigh as he witnessed the tall tree which signalled a warm bed waiting just for him. With a huff he began to trot to the door with a slight smile of satisfaction and a yawn that woul creep up now and again. All of his current good mood however was dashed when three ponies stepped out of the shadows of the tree. The street was unnervingly quiet as Dusk Breaker watched the obvious intruders with a careful gaze.

"Mr. Fang is not impressed, Mr. Breaker," the lead pony spoke before a small flicker of flame lite a cigarette.

Dusk paused as he recognized the voice from the night before getting on the train for Ponyville. _My piano._ Dusk thought as the old pain struck deep in his chest. _My Grandfather's piano_.

"You did a very stupid thing, Mr. Breaker. Leaving Canterlot before paying your due seems like a very suspicious move," The lead pony explained with calm and precision. "Mr. Fang couldn't help but feel like you are trying to flee from him. You wouldn't be doing something like that, would you?"

Dusk grit his teeth as the Zerglings beside him followed in manor. He however kept his mouth quiet along with his thoughts. It grew exponentially harder to halt any attack that he was already planning.

"You have less then three days to be back in Canterlot with Mr. Fang's money," The lead pony began to walk away before throwing his spent cigarette away. "Oh, and Mr. Dusk Breaker, in case you were thinking of doing anything irrational remember that we do love the scent of your mother's perfume."

Dusk took a step forward as magic began to build up in his horn. Blood was to be spilled as Dusk aimed multiple of his razor swarm projectiles. He paused for a moment as he noticed the lead pony waving a hoof at him.

"Touch me and your Mother is as good as ours."

Dusk watched in pain as the Ponies just walked away with little to no trouble. For once since becoming one with the Swarm, he felt useless. He watched until the ponies disappeared into the night before turning to head into the quiet Library. His warm bed that he was desperately wanting was now much more colder then he remembered. Images of Fiddlesticks flashed in his mind as he reached out a hoof in the hopes that he could pull the Mare closer for support. Dusk's hoof only grip the bed sheet and nothing more. _I'm sorry, everypony_.


	9. Chapter 9

Celestia stood patiently and with absolute silence. Her constantly moving mane gently caressing against her back as her judging eyes observed the sleeping pony below her. The air about her was still as the morning light has yet to grace the bedroom windows. She watched for a moment as the stirring pony below her slowly awoke to his surroundings. "Good morning, Dusk Breaker," Celestia greeted with a calm voice.

Dusk jolted as he heard the voice that disturbed his already vexing dreams. Blinking several times he slouched slightly to the disturbance knowing full well of what brought the Princess to his bedside. Dusk waited for a moment until he disturbed the silence with a long exhale of his breath and a dim magical aura to pull the blanket away from him. "What do you want, Celestia?" Dusk asked as he decided to ignore any formality.

Celestia didn't smile which easily set the mood. "You're Zerg creatures murdered over a dozen Diamond Dogs. You know I cannot let this sort of behaviour to go unpunished," Celestia explained with ease as the two ponies exchanged steel gazes. "Even if your intentions were well meaning for the Apple family's assets it is still a crime of a high degree," Celestia pointed out.

Dusk simply cracked a smile and stretched his legs before levelling his vision back on to Celestia. "I won't lie, Celestia. I ordered my Zerglings to attack the Diamond Dogs, true, but without my intervention then the Apple family would have lost a certain percentage in their farm now wouldn't they?" Dusk asked with a small smirk starting to grace his face. "But," Dusk relented as he raised his two fore hooves up slowly. "I am guilty of the crime. Arrest me and let us be off," he resigned to his fate as his eyes never wavered from Celestia.

Moments of silence past as Celestia continued her locked gaze with the Stallion who still laid comfortably on the bed "We are to leave for Canterlot as soon as possible," the Princess spoke as if regarding the royal court. Celestia made her way to the door before pausing to turn her head back to Dusk who gave a low whistle.

"You have yet to find the cows, have you?" Dusk enquired as his devilish smile grew wider.

"You just love to toy with me, don't you?" Celestia relented as she turned to face the stallion once more with slight irritation edging her voice.

"Oh come now," Dusk Breaker started as he waved a hoof at her dismissively before getting out of bed. "You do not give yourself enough credit, Celestia. The only reason I'm not in chains as we speak now, is because you are wise enough to know that I may have an inkling of infrmation as to where the cows actually are. Am I right in assuming that much?" Dusk asked as he stood face to face with Celestia, nearly coming to her full height. "Plus you're cute when you're flustered," Dusk toyed with her again before pushing the door open with his magic.

"Stay your tongue, Dusk Breaker!" Celestia warned angrily as she slammed the door shut on Dusk's nose. "Do not assume that you have all controlling power over myself or Equestria, Dusk Breaker!" Celestia stared daggers into Dusk who suddenly felt much smaller then he was. "I let your new found species live solely due to my caring nature for all living things! You broke that rule when you massacred over a dozen Diamond Dogs! Do not test my patience or I will see the Zerg race burned in the fires of the Sun!" her threats rung true as each one made Dusk back up until his rump connected with the bed. "Do I make myself clear, Dusk Breaker?" Celestia asked.

Dusk felt very weak against such a onslaught of threats. Years of parent obedience to the all knowing Goddess of the Sun had taken it's toll on his conscious. Slowly he began to stand up stiff as he regain composure of both his body and mind. With one shaky breath he nodded his head as he witnessed the Princess' facial expression do a one eighty as a soft smile spread across her face.

"Glad we have come to an understanding, Dusk." Celestia opened the door to the Library. "Come now, we have things to discuss," she invited the stumbling Stallion as he quietly made his way out of the bedroom.

Dusk paused as he witnessed not only his sister but all her friends surrounding the lone wooden table. He could see the bags underneath their eyes and the way they slouched around the table that fatigue was obviously setting in. He'd smile but knew by the general mood that the mares are all worried for both Applejack and the still missing cows. Not even Pinkie Pie was in her usual ecstatic mood. Applejack was the first to react as she trotted to confront Dusk not bothering with any formality.

"Ah don't care if ya killed them Dogs or not," Applejack said as she let out a small shiver at the mental thought of the gruesome scene. "All Ah care 'bout now is my cows. Princess Celestia said ya knew where they are, please, ya got to help me, Dusk," Applejack pleaded as she removed her hat to place on her chest. Dusk easily studied her eyes and found his heart about to burst if he said anything but yes.

"I'm sorry, Applejack. I am currently under arrest for counts of murder," Dusk frowned as he rested a hoof on her shoulder. _I hope you're ready, Celestia_.

"Princess, you have to help us here!" Rainbow Dash began to plead the royal figure who stood by the sides watching with a neutral expression. "Can't you let him help us for just a small bit?" Rainbow asked the Princess but gathered no answer.

"Ah know you have your reasons Princess but please, if there is any chance to rescue my herd from the Diamond Dogs, Ah want to take it!" Applejack changed her gaze from Dusk to the Princess.

Dusk only smiled as he soon realized that all the attention was placed upon the Princess. _You threaten me yet you need my knowledge to save some of your precious creatures? It's on your head if they live or not, dear Celestia_. Dusk watched as the Princess was surrounded by her faithful ponies. Multiple cries and pleas went unanswered for a few moments until Dusk loudly cleared his throat.

"I may have an inkling about where your cows may be, Applejack," Dusk started before levitating an apple to his mouth from the bowl on the table. "However with my arrest looming over my head, my memory is a little foggy," Dusk spoke before taking a rather large bite of the apple.

"Can't you just tell us, Dusk?" Twilight asked as she trotted closer to her eldest brother. "We followed their tracks until it lead us to a dead end. We need anything you can tell us, anything!" Twilight tried to pry any information out of Dusk but soon frowned as his lips remained sealed.

"Remove the arrest on both myself and the Zerg," Dusk offered as he threw the finished apple into the nearby garbage bin. "After that is done, then I'll take you there myself,"

"So you do know where they are!" Applejack pointed in accusation.

"Of course I do," Dusk rolled his eyes at the small cat and mouse game he was playing with Celestia. He almost forgot how much Twilight's friends were actually in the dark about the Zerg. "What is it going to be Celestia, save Applejack's friends or lock me in prison?"

The Princess narrowed her gaze at the opposing Stallion.

* * *

The Captain fought with all his being and training to remain standing still while the Lunar Princess shuffled papers around her desk. The moon did a marvel at the amount of light that was shinning through the large window although Shining Armour was sure that Luna planned all of it out. His eyes darted quickly left and right to soak in the rather dark atmosphere of the room where tapestries of astronomy and planets lined the walls.

"Bored, Captain?" Luna spoke softly without lifting her eyes from one of the document's that littered her desk.

"No, your Majesty," Shining quickly stood at attention once more as his gaze was glued to a single spot on the wall behind the Princess. He listened as the only sound to fill the room was of the wind from the nearby ajar window. The wind, at first relaxing, was now becoming slightly an unnerving agent plotting against the Captain as he simply waited for further orders. Usually he'd be slightly more open to Celestia but when it came to Luna, all bets were off.

"You have questions though," Luna spoke once more but with less regal tone and more care. "You may ask away, Captain," Luna allowed as her vision shuffled from one paper to a scroll then to another parchment.

Shining Armour shifted his vision slowly to the Princess as he found her deep blue eyes observing his every movement. He swallowed once before resting his gaze fully upon her. "Why was I pulled from protecting Princess Celestia to come back to Canterlot, your Majesty?" Shining asked with the most confidence that he could muster.

"I suppose such a question was bound to be bouncing in your head considering the amount my dear sister actually explained to you," Luna pondered out loud as she let her current document fall from her magical hold. "You have too much emotional attachment to the subject 'Dusk Breaker'. I put forward the notion that you return with me back to the castle to prepare for the Grand Summoning. Are you disappointed at my decision?" Luna asked as her eyes that were filled with youth, despite her actual age, gazed over his form.

_Yes_. Shining stomached before answering "No, your Majesty,"

"You're lying, but I find your loyalty to the point where you try to spare my feelings adorable. Perhaps you will be thrilled to hear that your beautiful wife shall be here in a few hours by train," Luna divulged in information that she would have expected him to know but when she witnessed the inkling of expression of surprise she smiled. "As the Crystal Kingdom expands its borders upon being a vassal to Equestria, my sister deemed it necessary for Princess Mi Amore Cadenza to attend. Come now, there must be more questions that cloud inside your helm," Luna verbally prodded for more as she levitated a wine bottle as she appraised it for a moment until she gave it a satisfied nod, immediately commencing to open and pour herself a glass. "Would you like to participate, dear Captain?"

Shining Armour found himself in a dilemma that seemed very similar to when he was first tasked to guard Celestia with his life. Celestia sat him down on the grand deck outside of her royal office and simply offered him tea. He declined politely as he could but he soon found that the Solar Princess simply giggled at him. After a few years of service did he find out that the Princesses usually only have a very few subjects that they could talk to privately, guards being a large portion of them. "If it would please you, your Highness,"

Shining watched as the glass levitated over to his edge of the desk where it was generously filled, more then what he would've liked. "Thank you, your Highness," Shining politely responded as he levitated the glass near his nostrils where he gave the dark blue liquid a slight sniff. A precise smell of southern Harker berries made him wince as he had a guess as to the brand of wine.

"Please, Shining, stop with all those formalities when we are alone. I have enough politicians to kiss my rump as it is, more then half of them would love to do it too," to this Luna smiled deeply before taking a draw from her glass. "What's next on your mental checklist, hm?" Luna asked as she leaned further back in her lavish chair, a deep seated smile on her face.

Shining took a moment to collect his mental well being as he gazed at the Princess who seemed to be taking to the effects of the wine quite easily. Clearing his throat he levitated his own glass back to the table before speaking "Thank you, Luna, for both the cut to formalities and the well received news about my wife coming back to Canterlot," Shining thanked easily with a nod of his head in the Princess's direction. "I would like to know what is to happen to my brother however. I know this Grand Summons is to decide ultimately as to his fate but what do you suspect?"

"He will hang from the Gallows," Luna stated without a single moment of hesitation as the blunt response shocked the Captain to his roots.

Shining was speechless as his mouth hung open for a few moments at the very mental image of a limp Dusk hanging from a rope dangled over the edge of the castle tower. The very idea made him cringe with pain constricting around his heart. _If Mom or Dad witnessed that it would destroy them. Oh Celestia, what about Twilight?_ Shining swallowed as he opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by Luna raising one of her hoof's.

"You've seen what he has become. There is no turning back from this point on Shining Armour," Luna said as she finished her glass of wine and immediately began to pour another. "Would you have us bring him to Canterlot to place him under heavy surveillance and medical expertise? I suspect the council to agree with my very same sentiment. Something that dangerous should be kept in Tartarus," Luna spoke her mind freely.

Shining simply excused himself as he left the office with Luna's permission. Outside of her door he let himself take in a rather large breath at which the two guards that flanked the door gave no heed besides a crisp salute. The moon's light filled the long castle hallways as the heavy thoughts weighed the Stallion's movement to a mere foal's pace. _That thing is not Dusk Breaker but to just have him executed? Celestia wouldn't let it happen._ The argument continued back and forth until the battle scared plain was nothing but one big migraine for the Captain that found a soothing voice through an ajar door at the end of the hallway. The stallion halted for a moment as he observed the flickering candle coming from within his own personal quarters.

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you not to keep a Lady waiting?" Cadence said with an alluring gaze from the crack of the door.

* * *

Dusk sat happily as he tossed another Apple into the nearby garbage bin. His fore hoof gently running over one of the nearby Zergling's who seemed pretty content with the petting. On the other side of the table sat six unhappy Mares and one ticked of Goddess. Dusk simply let a content sigh leave his lips as he spotted Rarity roll her eyes at him. Rarity's act attracted a growl from one of the Zerglings which made Dusk simply chuckle. _Smart enough to know facial expressions and behaviours? Too funny_.

Applejack cleared her throat which gathered much of his attention back on to her. "Ya said ya knew where they holdin' up, so why we holdin' up?" she asked with a tad of aggression displayed on her voice.

"Patience, Applejack," Dusk said as he tapped a hoof on the edge of the table.

_How much longer on the Infestation?_

_Almost complete complete, Hive Mind. By the time you arrive to the Hatchery, both the Hydralisk and infested Diamond Dog should be ready. Shall I send the Overlord to pick you up or should he continue his watch on the Hatchery?_

_No, no, keep him there. I'm bringing guest along with me before we hunt down the last of these accursed dogs. Prepare for another fight._

_Everything will be prepared by the time of your arrival, Hive Mind._

Dusk opened his mouth to speak until Celestia cut him off.

"Time to go, girls," Celestia informed her subjects as they all stood except for Pinkie who went for hoping on the spot instead.

"Where are we going, Princess?" Twilight asked with confusion as she followed her friends out the front door of the Library.

"To the forest, Twilles," Dusk spoke as the last one out of the Library. His two Zerglings jumping around him like Dogs excited to go for a walk in the park. "Down boys," Dusk scolded the two creatures as they immediately went quiet and stood ready for action. "so you know when I talk with my Swarm, do you, Celestia?" Dusk asked as he slowed his movement until he was walking beside the Goddess of the Sun.

"Perhaps," Celestia answered without giving Dusk any sort of look.

_Oh boy, this will be a fun walk. Oh look at those nice trees, pretty exciting huh guys?_

_Oh of course, Dusk Breaker! Look at the stars!_

_What a beauty! Your sister does amazing work, Celestia!_

_She sure does, Dusk!_

Dusk let out a long sigh which disturbed the rather tiring quiet that the group held. _I'm going insane_.

The rest of the trip into the usually considered creepy forest went with ease as every living thing gave the Stallion more then enough space. A fact that made the mares more then happy if they knew exactly what was actually keeping the Timber Wolves at bay. Everything was quiet until a shake from a nearby bush made the mares gather together as they watched with sudden terror until more then one bush began to shake.

Fluttershy's 'Eeks' and 'Eeps' were heard at each rustle until multiple figures burst out at the same time. A sudden shrill scream filled the air as the girls opened their eyes one by one to find the same creatures that accompanied Dusk around suddenly surrounding them. Celestia still stood with a less then amused face as she turned to look at the only sound still remaining.

Dusk couldn't handle it. He rolled around loud fits of laughter with each leg kicking wildly in the air.

"That's not funny, Dusk!" Twilight called out with a raising anger accompanying it.

Her outburst only made the stallion laugh louder for a moment before starting to calm down. An act that Applejack didn't take too kindly too considering the way she was stomping up to him. Dusk brought himself back up on four hooves as the Mare closed the distance between the two with ease.

"Lives are on the stake an' ya play stupid pranks!" she shouted with Rainbow Dash right behind her just as peeved. This action however was not well received as Applejack soon had several Zerglings stalk up to her side each of them with saliva dripping from their mandibles. The Mare backed up a step as her gaze shifted from one Zergling to the other, quickly noticing how out numbered she actually was.

"They won't hurt you Applejack," Dusk reassured the mare as he witnessed a sense of relief set within her. "Unless I want them too," He spoke before turning back to the hatchery but not before seeing the poor Apple farmer go stiff and wide eyed. "Come everypony, time to collect our guide," he instructed as his easy pace begun to walk over the black spreading carpet that easily overcome any grass or other natural occurrence. He witnessed the large group of Zerglings race forth as they circled the Hatchery once before returning. The idle Drones turned to Dusk's arrival as they came to his side as quickly as they could to await his instructions.

Celestia watched the Elements of Harmony with slight amusement as all the sights registered in their mind in varying ways. Twilight had already seen most of the Hatchery so her surprise was far from surfacing as she placed a hoof upon one of the Drones at Dusk's beckoning. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were rather excited as they pointed out all the activity and the weird growth the was on the ground. Applejack and Rarity kept together as if afraid to touch, or be touched, by anything remotely different then the norm. Fluttershy however was the most astonished but Celestia followed her trail of vision. _ Uh oh_.

"It was you!" Fluttershy suddenly accused as her hoof pointed directly at Dusk. The Stallion raised an eye brow in curiosity which made Fluttershy only point towards the lack of trees surrounding whjat used to be a small lake. "You cut down the Trees and completely remove the Lake! Critters needed those to live! I have three new bird families at my cottage because they said someone had cut down their homes!" her voiced flared with anger towards the destroyer of her friends homes.

"Their Birds, Fluttershy. They'll find another Tree in this _Forest_," Dusk pointed out as he started to defend both his decisions and his Swarm.

"That doesn't give you the right to just demolish where ever you want!" Fluttershy shouted which caused most of her friends to gather behind her except for Twilight who was split between her Brother and her Friends.

"Actually, I do," Dusk smiled before shifting his gaze to the Alicorn who was simply watching the display like a jury to a court case. "Isn't that right, Princess?" Dusk nodded at her which made her frown slightly. "I have been given this small slate of land to act as a sort of Embassy between nations. This is Zerg land you're stepping on, Fluttershy," Dusk explained as the Mares turned to thier Goddess who only nodded at his explanation.

The soft Fluttershy shook for a second before trying to hide behind her mane. Rarity and Pinkie Pie rested beside her in their best way for comfort.

Dusk simply rolled his eyes at the whole ordeal. _I could have eaten the damn birds. Be thankful, Fluttershy_. His pace quickened to the side of his Hatchery as he came face to one of the entry points.

_I'm waiting._

_Shall I send out both the Hydralisk and Diamond Dog?_

_Yes, yes. The quicker I kill these Mutts, the quicker we can achieve vengeance._

The group waited for a moment as they studied the darkened interior. Everything was quiet and still until Dusk let a smile break from his face. "I introduce to you, our guide into the Diamon Dog nest," Dusk explained as he waved a hoof to a slow moving figure approaching them.

The mares went pale.

Out from the darkness stumbled a vague remainder of a Diamond Dog. Large bulbous sacs filled with a bright green liquid have grown from the hunched over Dog. Multiple patches of fur was missing along with a broken arm that had refused to set back in place, the bone freely showing from the skin. The dog's lips moved slightly as it managed to mumble something towards Celestia.

Celestia could hardly believe what she was seeing before her. Even with all her years of over watching Equestria she had yet seen such a monstrosity done to any being. She could see it on the poor things face at how much pain it was going through. Seeing that it was trying to speak she closed the distance until she stood right beside Dusk.

The infested Dog simply muttered his truest desire. "Kill me,"

"Your a monster," Celestia muttered under her breath as she stepped away from both Dusk and his new creation. Pure hatred vision was now placed upon Dusk as simply chuckled at the accusation. "How dare you disturb nature in such a way beyond yourself. Do you think yourself a God?" She asked with a sudden displeasure that exceeded her previous thought.

"A God?" Dusk mused for a second at the idea. "No, I would think not. I'm simply a pony who is trying to make his mark," Dusk said in response as he gave the Princess just a shrug.

"You're not a Pony any longer, Dusk Breaker," Celestia said officially. The Mares looked to their Goddess with sudden shock before looking back at Dusk Breaker who now wore a face of concentration. "All titles and land shall be stripped from you. You are to be placed under arrest immediately and escorted to Canterlot to await further prosecution." Celestia decreed as Twilight's jaw hung slack.

"I'm not a Pony any longer?" Dusk growled at the Princess as his lips lifted to reveal a set of large canine teeth exposed for the mares to see. "I'm deemed to be a monster then! So be it!" Dusk shouted as the Mares watched with sudden horror as another, much larger figure, came from within the Hatchery. This beast extended it's large talons out as it slithered up behind Dusk before screeching loudly. Zerglings suddenly flanked Dusk as his gaze never shifted from the Goddess who was shifting her gaze to the rising number of foes.

"Stop, Dusk!" Twilight tried to plead as she witnessed her friends all starting to back away from the slowly approaching creatures. "We can work this out in Canterlot! I promise that no harm will come to you!" Twilight tried anything as tears started to brim around her eyes.

"So you can have me rot away in some Dungeon?" Dusk spat back. "I'd rather die here with my children then in some dark hole!"

Celestia knew know that she could possibly win this by magic alone but with her little ponies at risk of paying the consequences. _Please, Twilight, bring him to see reason!_

"No, Dusk!" Twilight tried to reason with him until she felt her rump finally back into her friends who all stood near Celestia. "We can work something out which will give you and your Zerg freedom away from harming innocents. You don't need to shed blood to prove your point today!" she pleaded once more fearing it was her only chance as the distance between the deadly creatures and herself was becoming very slim.

One Zergling was about to leap for Rainbow Dash's throat until a sudden order bared it to back down. "Leave," Dusk ordered with a low voice as his hoof stomped upon the floor leaving a rather loud thump to echo through the forest. "I will fetch your damnable Cows myself and return to be held _Prisoner,_" Dusk reasoned as he nodded his head towards the more barren hills outside of the forest. "I will return back to the Library before Dinner of which I demand one last rendezvous with Fiddlesticks. After that you can take me away to deal with as you wish," Dusk agreed to the terms although he felt like as if he had just grind most of his teeth into dust.

* * *

Barkin paced for what seemed like the thousandth time as multiple Dogs scurried about their tasks. The Den had been prepped to be moved further along the Hive network until every Dog had stood still as a unsavoury smell wafted through. Barkin narrowed his eyes upon the main entrance as he knew this smell to be only one thing. Diamond Dog Blood.

"Greetings Mutts," Dusk spoke as he levitated his latest kill in and deposited amongst the floor in one large mess of limbs. The razor swarm had neatly cut such a large canine so each limb had been severed with ease. Some may have called it barbaric but Dusk could only protest such a point. He did aim one of the razor's to the head so it was rather painless. "You have something of mine that I would dearly like back,"

Barkin watched with slight horror at what was left of some of the guards he had posted. Had one pony actually infiltrated his vast network so quickly since the kidnapping? "Where is my other pack from the raid night?" Barkin called out as his Dogs rallied to his side with large arrangement of weapons.

"Cat food," Dusk replied with a chuckle.

"Do not play with me, Pony!" Barkin called out in anger as his Dogs began to bark out for blood.

"Play with you?" Dusk chuckled with devilish ease. "You are nothing but playthings to me!" Dusk shouted to the effect that it easily echoed among the tunnels. "Bow to me!" Dusk commanded with a slam of his hoof.

Barkin didn't know what to think of this strange Pony. Did it honestly think it was just going to get it's way because it said so?

"I'll give you to three seconds to bow before me, Mutts," Dusk called out as he stood his ground confidently. "One!"

Barkin snarled before waving a paw at the pony to signal two of his guards to apprehend him. The Alpha watched as the two Dogs closed the distance with ease before he caught a flash of something coming from behind the pony. Two yelps sung out as the Dogs dropped to the ground laying still.

"Two!"

All rage was starting to fill into Barkin's head as he gave a large howl and waved his Dogs to attack. "Bring me that ponies head!" his order barked out as the entire pack charged forth at great speed.

"I was hoping that was going to be your answer," Dusk smiled as his swarm burst from the dark tunnel behind him. One Zergling bent his strong legs and leaped right over his Hive Mind to tackle a dog to the floor before taking a large bite out of the Dog's throat.

The Hydralisk gave a large screech before entering the fray with a hail of large spines that eagerly dug through any armour the Diamond Dogs mustered. Most of the spines reached such a speed that they simply pierced straight through their prey and stuck into the stone floor. The few of the enemy that managed to engaged the large creature soon found that the range attack was not it's only one as the large talons splintered shields and spears. The Hydralisks large snake like body even managed to constrict one foe foolish enough to try and attack from behind. The Dog whimpered as loud audible snaps were heard until the rib cage was the final thing to give way.

Dusk didn't even move one hoof as he stared the leader down. Barkin soon found the tides of battle were being turned against him. He had numbers but his foe were disciplined and experienced in combat. Whenever his warriors managed to out number one foe it simply screeched to it's comrades. Systematically they destroyed smaller groups of his pack with skilled precision and brutal passion.

Barkin was held fast in his spot as he watched everything he fought to get to suddenly and violently ripped from his paws. It was a grasp on his leg that ripped his eyes away from the battle to see a wounded dog looking up to him for some sort of assistance. It was short lived however as a large, blood covered talon pierced through the dog's abdomen to silence him forever. Barkin watched for a moment in horror as he realized his life was next as the Hydralisk pulled his talon back to strike.

Barkin waited but he still held on to life securely.

The Hydralisk relaxed his form as it slithered in a circle so Dusk could approach the Dog face to face. There was a silence as each being studied the others face for any sort of expression. Dusk held onto his smile until he huffed slightly. "'Tis a shame, Mutt," Dusk spoke as Barkin quirked his head to a side in confusion.

Dusk ignited his horn which sent a single razor to inflict a large gash along Barkin's leg. The effect made the Dog yelp before dropping to one knee. Dusk was quick and efficient as he grasped onto the Dog's head and quickly twisted it until he heard a satisfying snap.

"Gather the Cows!" Dusk ordered as multiple two Ling groups spread out to find the assigned creatures.

_Magnificent kill, Hive Mind._

_You flatter me so. Send Drones at once to gather the Diamonds that these Mutts already acquired._

_At once, Hive Mind._

Dusk let out a long breath before his mind switched to his next task as the Hydralisk came up to the Pony's side, an action that was rewarded with a hoof grazing it's carapace side. Not only was he to be imprisoned but how was he to explain it to Fiddlesticks?

Things were about to get difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiddlesticks rushed about her small kitchen as if the demons from Tartarus were nipping at her back hooves. Stacks of newly bought cook books were scattered about all opened to various places as a few pots began to boil over. To describe her state as being hectic would be kind to the poor Mare as she rushed again to the oven where the smell of a possibly burnt loaf of twelve grain bread laid. Swinging the appliance door open to see the risen dough baked perfectly to show a rather delicious looking light brown crust. Fiddlesticks could only jump on the spot with glee as she finally was given a blessing by Celestia herself.

The moment was quickly buried as a resounding knock came from the downstairs shop door. Fiddlesticks head shot up in panic as her eyes went wide. _Oh no, no, no, no! It can't be seven yet!_ To Fiddlesticks shock however as her eyes shifted to the wall mounted clock, it was past seven. _Horse Apples!_ Another knock resounded through the shop which made the Mare jump once more.

"Fiddlesticks?" a very familiar voice called out.

The poor girl began to place the loaf on a nearby cooling rack before running to the stairs. She soon discovered that her approximate number of guests had jumped to an astounding seven ponies. Her mouth went slack as she witnessed a sheepish looking Dusk Breaker within a group of four heavily armoured guards. The last two guest were none other then Twilight Sparkle and the Goddess Celestia. _Ah should have made more salad._

"Greetings, Fiddlesticks. I must apologize upon this intrusion into your rather comforting shop," Celestia bade as she nodded respectively to the shop owner. Fiddlesticks responded with a simple low bow to the royal figure. "I have been informed that both yourself and Dusk Breaker had a date for seven o'clock, correct?"

Fiddlesticks shifted her gaze from Celestia to Dusk and noticed immediately the way he averted her gaze. Removing her hat she looked back up to the Princess and nodded.

"In part of my investigation, I must ask. Do you know what Dusk Breaker has been doing as of late?" Celestia asked with her tone edging on an inquisitive pressure.

Fiddlesticks opened her mouth to speak until she heard a distinctive sound of metal clanking together. Her eyes followed Dusk who had shuffled slightly which made her gasp. He had large metal cuffs on each of his hooves. "Ah, Ah," the Violinist mumbled before taking a step back in shock. So many things begun to swim through her mind that it almost hurt.

"Did Dusk ever talk about his new _job_ or possibly why he has been so busy as of late?" Celestia asked again but using a much softer tone and a genuine smile. The Goddess watched as Fiddlesticks legs gave out and she landed on her rump. The mare slowly shook her head however which made Celestia only close her eyes and exhale slowly then. "I figured as much,"

"I'm afraid we have to take him away to Canterlot, Fiddlesticks. My deepest apologies go to you, my little pony," Celestia explained before motioning her guards for the shop exit.

Dusk stood still as his saddened eyes focused solely on Fiddlesticks. Regret, guilt, longing, and remorse pooled out from him as the couple silently gazed at each other. It wasn't until a pull on his chain from one of the guards made him grind his teeth in anger. "Pull once more on the chain, fool, I dare you," his threat immediately made the room dive a few degrees in temperature as Dusk's eyes shifted into slits, much like a snake eyeing it's prey before striking.

"You have a minute, Dusk Breaker, I advise making use of it," Celestia granted as they watched their prisoner from the door way.

Dusk shuffled towards Fiddlesticks until he noticed that for every few inches he moved, she backed away. Dusk's form slouched along with a long sigh escaping his lips as his eyes pleaded to her. "I'm sorry, Fiddlesticks, I never wanted you to be a part of this until I was ready to tell you," he tried to explain until she spoke.

"What 'ave ya done?" she asked without closing the distance between them at all.

Dusk sank to the floor as well before answering "It will take too long for me to explain everything now. For now all you need to know is that I'm being charged for multiple counts of murder on Diamond Dogs," Dusk explained as he witnessed Fiddlesticks mouth hang open in utter shock. "They attacked one of my Drones though! I was simply retaliating against their attacks!" He spoke as if pleading to the very jury that was in charge of convicting him.

Fiddlesticks shook her head vigorously at the excuses. _Drones? Attacks? What in Equestria is he talking about!_ Small beads of tears rolled down her cheeks as small sobs escaped her lips.

Twilight's heart wanted to give at the sight. She couldn't help but let a tear of her own glide down her cheek as a hoof raced up to brush it away. A sudden warmth developed around her as she opened her eyes to see soft feathers wrap around her like a welcoming blanket in a cold storm. Twilight's gaze lifted to see Celestia smile back at her in a way a mother would comfort her child.

"Please, Fiddlesticks!" Dusk begged to the mare of his heart. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes to look down on him from her uneasy position on the stairs. "Please don't give up on us. I've never dated a Mare like you before and I want to continue what we have," Dusk tried his best to get his words to reach deep within her heart but soon found his own falter as Fiddlesticks turned away from him.

_No! Don't leave me alone! _"I'll promise anything for you!" Dusk pleaded as he felt another tug on his chain which he choose to ignore. Slowly his form was being tugged towards the door but Fiddlesticks still remained looking away from him. The emotional dagger began to twist within Dusk Breaker as he watched the one mare he honestly thought he could love with all his soul. Dusk refused to give in as he pulled against the constant tugging of the guards.

Celestia watched with a small amount of worry as Dusk began to show signs of struggle against his chains. She couldn't blame Dusk for trying to comfort the Mare he obviously had grown close too but Celestia couldn't allow it. She motioned for her guards to reel him in as they responded with a quick nod before pulling on the heavy chain. They watched as the Stallion slowly begun to slide towards them until he pulled back. Celestia observed as the guards pulled on the chains with all their might but Dusk refused to budge, in fact, Dusk began to walk towards Fiddlesticks.

Twilight viewed with shock as Dusk began to drag the four guards along with him. Each guard was heavy just by themselves but with all their heavy plate armour? She could hardly believe that Dusk had such strength within him. _Even Big Macintosh would find the task difficult!_

Fiddlesticks couldn't believe the thoughts that arced through her head. _You failed again, Fiddlesticks. How many Stallions is this now?_ Her thoughts were poison but the tinge of pain was so familiar. It was almost like an old friend visiting again from such a long time of disappearance. Fiddlesticks form was slouched against the wall as her unfocused gaze just stared blankly at the stairs. The tears stung but everything just felt so familiar by now. Except for the warmth that begun to surround her body as her eyes focused to notice a shadow that had fallen over her.

Dusk couldn't feel his own tears that glided down his own face but he no longer cared. He sat beside the slouched, defeated mare but he didn't let her be alone. His fore hooves wrapped around Fiddlesticks and pulled her in tight. "Please, Fiddlesticks. I never want to be alone again," Dusk spoke softly between sobs as he hugged her tightly to his core.

Fiddlesticks found the indulgence in his hooves to be irresistible. The warmth and care that radiated from his body was the stable in the storm that she desperately tried to find for years now. _How can I pass this up?_ A smile graced her lips as she choked back a sob.

"I'm not perfect, Hun, but I'll never leave you alone at night," Dusk promised as he felt a pair of hooves begun to graze under his fore legs. He smiled as Fiddlesticks begun to squeeze him tightly to her as her head nuzzled against his chest fur. "I'll tell you anything as long as you stay with me," Dusk made one more promise before he felt another tug on the chain.

Celestia stood with a slight frown even though she had an idea floating within her conscious. Releasing a sigh she knew that this Fiddlesticks was now intertwined with a destiny that was much more grand then a simple music shop. "Miss Fiddlesticks," Celestia enquired as she watched the two hugging ponies break their joining for a moment to look towards the Goddess. "I wanted to break you away from Dusk Breaker because his path in life is much different then yours. It seems now however that you two are more linked then I would have liked," Celestia began to explain as a lavender hoof pressed against her.

Twilight nodded towards her teacher as they shared a smile. "We would like to invite you to stay in Canterlot until Dusk Breaker's situation is resolved, Fiddlesticks," Twilight invited as she smiled at the couple. Celestia also smiled although slightly weaker then Twilight's.

Dusk gazed at the Princess with surprise as his mind raced. _What's your motive behind this move on our chess table, Celestia?_ In the end however he simply smiled as he gazed down to the shocked pony who was still nuzzled up against Dusk's chest. He watched with amusement as her mouth closed and opened several times without an actual reply coming forth.

"Do not worry about your shop, I shall make sure all bills are paid and you are compensated for your extended leave," Celestia offered once more as she also watched with amusement at the stumbling mare.

"Guess Ah should start packin'," Fiddlesticks mumbled as she got to her hooves and made her way upstairs leaving an eccentric Stallion waiting. She closed the door behind her as the darkened bedroom greeted her with an unusual quiet. _What have ya got yerself into, girl?_ She thought as she pulled the lone suitcase from her closet and flung it to land on her bed. She threw in a few of her favourite bandanas and a few spare strings for her violin but other then that she didn't have much to pack. Heading into to the bathroom to grab her essentials she stopped at her dresser as her eyes hung on a single photo frame.

She wrapped her hooves around the frame and held it against her chest. "Ah miss ya," she whispered as she placed the photo frame into her suitcase. The light of the setting sun glinted across the surface to show a beautiful Mare playing the violin with a very content smile displayed on her face. In the bottom right corner were the words,

"_Never believe that you can't,_

_Love, Mom"_

* * *

Shining Armour watched the exact same Sun from his bedroom window inside one of the towers of Canterlot Castle. His expression wasn't one of bliss or joy after a night with his loving wife who still laid sleeping peaceful on the dishevelled bed. This Stallion watched the Sun's rising as if watching the enemy cresting over the hill with their banner raised high as if to shake their enemy to their core. It was a notion he first thought was rather bizarre considering that his Goddess was of the Celestial Star that brightened every beings life.

From his vantage point he watched numerous caravans and inbound trains carrying multiple goods make their way within the city limits. He knew that more then a few of those transports carried the few key rulers left on this planet. Griffins from the Empire, Deer from the Cervidas Kingdom, Boar from Boardor, Camels, Zebra, Buffalo and multiple ponies ranging from countries like Germaneigh, Prance, Ib'Xian Empire and even a few Dukes from within Equestria. Shining stood breathless for a few moments as he was truly astonished at the power of Celestia. She simply had to beckon them and they came. Even the great Dragon lord Ragnof was rumoured to appear before the Grand Summoning. The very idea made the Stallion shutter before he felt a comforting hoof touch his sides.

"What troubles my Husband, hm?" The elegant Princess Cadence enquires as she leans some of her weight beside him. Her body heat soon melds with Shining as the Captain of the guard nuzzles into her side affectionately. "Ah – ah! No trying to shift the subject!" she warns.

Pulling away, Shining simply grins at his wife before looking back at the waking Equestrian land scape. "How much do you know about this approaching Grand Summons?" he asks with out shifting his gaze away from a train that was originally from Ponyville.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Cadence answered quickly as she stared off towards the same train as her Husband was occupied with. "Celestia only informed myself of a threat to our very planet. Beyond that she was rather vague in her message," she explained before letting out a rather loud yawn.

Shining only frowned in response to her rather limited explanation. The Captain suddenly turned to face his already set out uniform and with haste begun to don it. An act that immediately begun to fly red flags in his wife's fore thought.

"Where are you going?" She asked but the Stallion remained quite. "Shining Armour, what in Equestria is going on?" she bade for him again but still he decided to keep his eyes on the polished helm sitting on the armour stand. "Please, Shining, your starting to scare me," she said as her hoof steps closed the distance between the two.

The stallion stopped for a moment before donning his helm. "I'm sorry, my beautiful wife, but this is not something I can discuss without Celestia's permission," Shining explained with a frown as he gave the side of Cadence's face a small peck before placing the helm upon his head and making his way for the door. The room he left where one mare stood shocked at what could possibly be awaiting her.

* * *

The door opened from the dark prisoner train car where several well armed guards stood as a rampart was attached to the door. The bright sun shone through as the area was quiet before one chained hoof appeared from the darkened interior. Stepping out with only a small glint from the sunshine was but a simple pony, being rather tall, but still quite ordinary. The loading area was spaced quite far from the passenger cars but then again Dusk could only assume as much.

Celestia walked amongst her faithful guards as both Twilight and Fiddlesticks flanked both her sides. The three watched as Dusk was offloaded from the large steel prison car like simple cargo. Quickly he was unchained from the car and then re-chained onto several guards. Celestia observed all of it with little to no expression given while the two mares beside her watched with rather distaste.

Fiddlesticks could hardly believe that the Dusk Breaker she knew was being treated like a common thug. It was true that the entire train ride was one large conversation shared between the three mares about Dusk's doings but it still stung. She watched however as the Guards begun tugging on the prisoner's chain to make him advance.

"Oh, Celestia!" Dusk called as he easily resisted the constant tugging of one of the guards. "Isn't this little charade getting a little _dull_?" Dusk asked as he raised one chained hoof as far as he could to emphasize his point.

Celestia didn't even stir to acknowledge him. She simply motioned her guards to continue as they gave the chain another tug. An act that started a rather violent reaction.

"I tried to be civil about this, Celestia," Dusk warned as his horn begun to give off a rather eerie purple aura. Several razors shot out as the guards watched each chain suddenly hung loose as the sturdy metal was cut like paper. It took only a second before the guards fully realized that the prisoner was loose before rushing in to secure him.

"Wait, Dusk!" Twilight called out until she had to dodge quickly to the right. The object she had to dodge was a single unconscious guard as his body connected with the large cargo boxes behind her. "We have to stop him, Celestia!" Twilight begged as she watched her teacher simply observe the fight.

Dusk dodged as one hoof jab tried to connect squarely with his jaw. The attacker was immediately remedied with a kinetic blast that had him collide with another of his cohorts. A wild grin soon established itself on Dusk as he sent a few other razors to break spears into two pieces. The guards soon begun to smarten up as they surrounded Dusk and upon command all charged in at once. An idea that was soon defeated as Dusk gave one final yell as a mass of kinetic was released in a form of a dome that emitted out at once to reflect any incoming projectiles, in this case, Guard Ponies.

Celestia caught each of the reflected guards within her magical grasp and begun to set them down nearby with subtle ease. Her gaze however never left the Prisoner who buffed out his chest with pride before approaching the Princess until two more spear points came to his throat. "Seriously? You guys are persistent," Dusk rolled his eyes once more with annoyance.

"Gather medical aid for them," Celestia ordered one of her guards as he saluted and ran off to finish his assigned task. "What do you hope to gain from that distasteful display, Dusk Breaker?" She asked with her tone easily displaying her displeasure.

"What?" Dusk asked looking to the pile of unconscious and groaning Ponies. "Would you prefer that I had them all killed? For a Pony such as myself that had saved all of Applejack's cow friends, you have odd ways of showing some appreciation," Dusk nodded as he sat in front of Celestia before giving a wink in Fiddlesticks direction. An action that was only responded with an slightly agape mouth of shock from his previous actions.

"I've shown my appreciation by not condemning your species to death the moment I've witnessed such an act of defilement of life," Celestia responded as she turned to witness a fresh group of armoured ponies that was lead by none other then Shining Armour himself. "Greetings, Captain. I trust all of the arrangements for the Grand Summons is in place?" Celestia smiles appreciating the distraction.

"Indeed, Princess. Everything you have in the detailed report is in place and further awaiting your orders," Captain Shining Armour saluted before standing back in his original position of attention. His vision shifting for only a moment to take in his grinning brother. "I take it that your trip was pleasant, Princess?" Shining enquired even though he had a vague idea that it was something different entirely.

"Twas _pleasant_. Your brother, Dusk Breaker, is under arrest for multiple accounts of murder against the pack of Diamond Dogs. He is to be taken to the Dungeon immediately until further notice," Celestia begun informing as Shining ordered a few of his guards to take Dusk away.

Dusk narrowed his eyes as his horn begun to light up once more.

"Dusk!" Fiddlesticks scolded him in a harsh tone. They all watched as Dusk's magic aura immediately dissipated and he turned to the mare with an exasperated expression. She stared at him for a moment longer until Dusk simply let out a groan of relinquish. Fiddlesticks smiled as she turned to the Princess with hopeful eyes "Perhaps we can all jus' walk to the Castle with no chains involved?"

Both Princess Celestia and Twilight stood motionless for a few moments until they shared a quick glance to the other. Spending years together have gathered a strong bond between teacher and student as Twilight simply nodded which Celestia then turned to Fiddlesticks. "If you surely believe you can keep a tight control over your coltfriend then we will continue to the castle without the use of shackles," she decreed as a smile fell on Fiddlesticks face.

"Princess!" Shining Armour cut in as he scowled towards his brother who simply grinned back at him. "We cannot have something this dangerous walking amongst innocent ponies without some sort of reinsurance of his subdue," he reinforced his idea but before he could speak more Celestia raised her hoof.

"We shall let Dusk walk unshackled," the Princess reinforced her order as she waved a hoof in the direction of her Castle. "Shall we?"

Dusk trotted past Shining before swinging his flank around to bump into the Captain who barked back at him. The threat fell on deaf ears as Dusk simply called him pet names that the younger brother received back in his colt days.

* * *

_No, no, no!_ Dusk groaned as he sat in one corner of his Prison cell. _What did I tell you about being incognito about all of this?_

_My apologies, Hive Mind. I thought that the suggestion was rather fitting._

_Carpet bombing Canterlot with Banelings is not anywhere near being incognito! _Dusk reprimanded his Swarm mind. For the past several hours he had been quietly thinking of how to eliminate two threats. The first was the obvious Goddess of the day, Celestia, while the other was rather slippery. _Mr. Fang_.

_I have one last suggestion, Hive Mind. I'm not partial to it but some past Cerebrates have develop a certain strain that has been dubbed 'Changeling'_.

Dusk's ears twitched at the name as recent memories of the attacks upon Canterlot bubble up.

_No, Hive Mind. Those creatures are inefficient and a dying breed in the Swarm's opinion. The Swarm have our own unique strain that follows the same principle but is usually born from an Overseer and even then they are a short lived life form._

_Then why bring it up?_

_There may be a solution to those problems, Hive Mind. Due to our involvement in the Diamond Dogs Den, we have gathered a large amount of bio energy. We can pool this into a single Changeling born straight from a single Larvae but we only have enough Bio Energy to do this once and since the Princess has both land and air patrols around the hive we are restricted from gathering further energy. A point I must protest against, Hive Mind._

Dusk ignored the obvious protest. _What do you need from me then?_

_If we grow this Changeling from a Larvae then the life span shall grow exponentially. The problem lies with exactly who your trying to impersonate. We need a sample of the targeted Pony DNA to impersonate._

Dusk hummed in thought as he thought about several Ponies who's political status and standings within Canterlot could benefit him. Faces of countless strangers flashed through his mind until a familiar odour wafted through the large iron bars of his cell. Dusk rushed to stand up before trotting to the edge of his cell to see the Dungeon Guard exhale a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

_I think I have the perfect Pony._

* * *

Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight sat together as servants had just poured a fresh cup of tea for each. The discussion was rather light as each Mare gossiped about the smallest details until the inevitable happened. The Princess of the Crystal Kingdom simply asked about Dusk Breaker's vacation into Ponyville, a question that simply spawned a very detailed account of his ascent to power.

Cadence sat with disbelief at the accusations of her Brother-in-law, Dusk. The morning suddenly made much more sense when she was talking to Shining Armour. _Am I honestly the last one to know of such grave news?_ Cadence thought as she turned to Twilight suddenly causing the Unicorn to jump slightly.

"Does Mom and Dad know?" Cadence asked only to get a rather disturbing quiet in response. Twilight bit her lip knowing full well how they would react to such news. "How are we going to break such a thing to them? They will be broken to hear that their very own Son is to be put to court in the Grand Summons!" Cadence raised her voice as her worry fused with anger.

"We are quite aware of the fact, Cadence," Luna said with exact calm before taking another small sip from her cup.

"Now, now, Luna," Celestia scoffed as she gently rested a hoof upon her Sister. "We should discuss this with them over dinner. A quiet and calm environment along with Ponies they trust should help them," The Monarch spoke with a calm voice that offered reason which Twilight found very reassuring.

"What of Shining?" Cadence spoke with a much more composed expression as she levitated the tea cup towards her lips. "I thought he was to accompany us to discuss further proceedings," The youngest Princess spoke before taking a slow sip of her steaming beverage.

"He told me that he was going to check on Dusk Breaker one more time before joining us," Twilight spoke up.

* * *

Shining marched briskly towards the Dungeon quickly saluting passing military members with practised ease. Much of the staff still had no clue as to the high value Pony who dwelled beneath their very hooves. Shining knew and the very fact that everyone else remained blissfully ignorant was slightly irritating. He didn't let the feeling bother him for long as he used his mental training to suppress his emotions before saluting one of the Dungeon guards who just closed the door behind him.

Shining let his face enter a scowl as he remembered the rather intimidating helm that the Prison Wardens wore. A completely enclosed casing that only had a slit for them to see through. It often saved them from a hit on the head by a wild Prisoner but left their field of vision quite limited. _It had it's purposes _Shining magically swung the door open as the darkened stair case meet him.

Shining's decent was quiet as torch light flickered to meet the stranger. Reaching the bottom let the Pony usher out a breath of relief as he noticed Dusk's cell doors still securely closed and a pony still stationed at the nearby desk. Shining quietly ignored the Warden as he trotted up to Dusk's cell to see his Brother balled up in the darkened corner, a sight that made the Captain smile. "Regretting your decisions now?" Shining asked with inner amusement before waiting for the obvious jab of a rebuttal.

The Cell and motionless form remained quiet.

"Wake up, Dusk!" Shining shouted at his brother only to see the form sit still in response. The very thought of his older Brother acting like a little Colt made him almost grind his teeth. Irritation bubbled in his consciousness once more as he struck forth with a hoof against the metal bars.

The Cell door swung open with a gut wrenching screech that made Shining sick. His horn quickly lite the Cell only to find a wincing Warden stripped of his armour. Shining quickly turned to the Warden who sat at the desk before prodding him once with his hoof only to see the Guard slouch over and crash on the ground. Shining could only take in large breaths before dashing up the flight of stairs and running into one of the open spaces of the Castle Courtyard before igniting his horn and shooting a flare that soared high before exploding into a bright red.

Celestia dropped her tea cup as the delicate glassware shattered on the marble floor of the tea room. All the ponies watched Celestia for a moment in shock until they followed her gaze towards the window. The rush of hooves broke through the door as over a dozen guards made a protective circle around the Princesses. One of the Captains of the Royal guard gave Celestia a quick salute before reporting.

"Dusk Breaker has escaped, your Highness,"

* * *

Dusk ditched the last of the infuriatingly heavy armour pieces in a nearby bush as he made his way to the front gate. The two front guards gave him an observing gaze before letting him continue on his way. Dusk simply nodded his appreciation before trotting down one of the busiest Canterlot streets licking his lips.

_I'm home, Honey_.


	11. Chapter 11

The small shop held many little trinkets that every pony may come to enjoy at one point or another. It was the shop keeper's thought at least as he nudge one of the pottery vase's back into place amongst the many shelves. For Canterlot standards it was rather lowly but that suited it's clientele as a bell rang out signalling another customer had made his or her way inside.

"Welcome to Morty's!" the beaming Owner welcomed with a rather cheery voice. He watched as the Pony walked casually up to the register where the Owner could actually get a good look at the customer. Something that brought his smile down slightly as the lamp from the desk began to light up his features. "What can I do for you, sir?"

This Pony didn't wait as his horn begun to glow a dark purple aura as the Store Owner felt a tingle run up his left fore hoof. A sudden jolt forward was all the poor pony could feel as he lost all control of his leg. What really made him scream in horror however was one of the knives from a display case nearby hovering over his now exposed limb. The light from the lamp glinted off the polished steel as the razor sharp edge made him start to sweat. "You wouldn't-,"

The Pony smirked before magically accelerating the Knife to the point that it pierced straight through the fore leg and several inches into the counter top.

The scream echoed out of the store as several heads turned towards the unexpected establishment. The clerk simply shouted and with all his effort tried to dislodge the knife. The blood started to pool before leaking over the edge by small droplets. "Mr. Fang is going to kill you!" the Owner shouted in between loud breaths.

"Do you remember me, Mr. Morty?" the Pony asked with a chilling calmness.

"You're that Pony who begged for a loan a month ago!" Morty answered with a loud groan as his head began to get light. "It's not my fault you wanted the loan! Please let me go, Dusk Breaker!" The bleeding Pony begged as tears welled in his reddened eyes.

"Is that Dragon Fire Powder?" Dusk deflected Morty's question with one of his own.

"Oh, Celestia!" Morty broke down again. "Please no!" His efforts doubled as he pulled at his fore leg once more, easily tearing skin and muscle alike.

"A dangerous substance to have around the shop, don't you think?" Dusk lifted his hoof to push the enclosed vase over with ease. The bright red powder spilled out but with little to no reaction. "Especially mixed with liquids,"

Morty screamed at the top of his lungs as Dusk ran his hoof across the puddle of blood, easily catching much of the life force in his fur coat. His leg slowly made it's way towards the mound of volatile powder before stopping as the Earth Pony watched with horror. "Where do all of Fang's goons hang out?" Dusk enquired with his hoof still only inches away from dripping the possible ignition agent.

Morty hesitated with his lip opening and closing but no words coming forth.

Dusk moved his hoof closer to the powder.

"No!" Morty cried out with sobs as his weakened body slumped against the counter. "Please!" he begun to beg once more. "I have a little Filly to look after!"

Dusk's tilted his head slightly as his intensive gaze narrowed upon Morty. "Unless you want to be looking after her from six feet under, I'd advise speaking up," Dusk's voice, now filled with venom, easily wormed within Morty's head making him nod eagerly.

"They hang out at two places. One of the Warehouses by the Train Station and the other is a Night Club downtown," Morty spilled everything he knew as he felt another excruciating pain in his fore leg. He watched as the Knife was pulled from the counter which released him from his painful imprisonment. "Thank, Celestia!"

"Celestia?" Dusk chuckled at the very common phrase. "Did she save you?"

Morty gazed back up to his attacker with sudden horror until a voice echoed from the back of the shop.

"Daddy?"

"I advise you stop any sort of deals with _Mr. Fang_," Dusk nodded towards Morty who still had his leg clutched with his spare hoof.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Morty posed the question with his weak voice.

"If he's lucky," Dusk grinned while levitating some sunglasses over his face before he leaves.

* * *

"Dusk!" Fiddlesticks called out with Twilight close to her side. Both ponies had spent the better part of an hour searching the Streets of Canterlot but it was becoming a fruitless search. Even with an escort of four royal guards it was challenging to just navigate the busy streets. "Dusk Breaker?"

"Where could he possibly disappear to?" Twilight groaned in frustration and worry as her eyes gazed over the multiple faces. "We checked the Market, Mall, Music Shop, Concert Hall and the Park!"

Fiddlesticks rested her hoof on Twilight's shoulder as they stood for a moment on the side walk.

The silence was broken by a large siren that alerted ponies of an incoming Ambulance cart. The large crowd of ponies separated so the cart could make its way through. Twilight frowned as she followed the cart with ease until it disappeared around the corner.

"Ya don' think Dusk's involved in that?" Fiddlesticks asked although she feared her doubt in the question.

"It wasn't heading in the Hospital's direction. After it!" Twilight shouted as she used her magic to shove ponies to either side.

* * *

Dusk observed the rather innocent building with some amusement. He only needed to ask some of the workers to get the gist that no Pony enters that building. The very idea that Celestia has yet to crack down on these crooks seemed bizarre to Dusk until it hits him. She has to _follow_ the law system she implanted into Equestrian society. _It has never felt so good to be so bad!_

His approach was tactless but then again Dusk feared little at this point. Swing a few ponies out of windows and do a little searching, seemed like an easy enough job to him. Testing the knob on the door he found that it swung open easily much to his delight as a malicious grin spread across his face. A grin that was quickly wiped away as pain echoed through his body as he stepped into the darkened interior.

_Ow..._

Looking to either side of him he noticed long blades pierced his belly.

"We got 'em, Boss!" The light brown earth pony shouted with glee from Dusk's right.

Dusk staggered for a moment as the amount of pain actually clocked within him. It didn't feel sever or for that matter, life threatening. Dusk composed himself as he noticed the other Pony reaching in with a hook that caught Dusk in the jaw. True Earth Pony power was behind that blow as Dusk felt something loosen. _Ok, that's enough guys..._

"Gut him!" the order echoed out through the large warehouse as multiple other Ponies came forward before feeling another sudden joust of pain echoing from his body as Dusk gazed down to see a wooden shaft coming out of his chest. _Ok, now this is ticking me off._ The infested Pony retaliated as he side stepped to avoid another arrow which brought him to the pony that punched him in the jaw. Dusk reeled back one of his own fore hoofs before striking the pony so hard in the throat that the obvious sound of bone breaking echoed out. The collapsed victim twitched as his last movements of life were of his wheezing attempts of breathing.

Everything started to become a blur as Dusk levitated the blade out of his side and slashed. The wound caused the brown pony to clutch his throat until the blade came back up in a swift motion to pierce under his muzzle. The poor pony could only roll his eyes back up into his skull before collapsing. Dusk then shifted his gaze towards the few enemies that still resided inside the warehouse. Their charge only made Dusk blink but as his eye lids opened again only to be replaced with narrow slits in a sea of flame. His horn gave off a large aura as the ground shook in response to his magical beckoning. The attackers halted for a moment only to see the two large metal cargo crates come closing in. Slight panic settled in the group until they made a dash towards safety.

Dusk growled with delight as the ponies hit the force field. They were stuck.

Their screams echoed out from the warehouse as the two cargo containers moved ever closer. Some of the hopeless ponies cradled themselves while others begged and pleaded for their lives. The crates were pressing the Ponies together now as they squealed in plain, unaltered terror.

"Dusk!"

The voice caught Dusk Breaker off guard as he blinked to allow his normal eyes to return. Turning he found Fiddlesticks and Twilight surrounded by guards along with a strange looking pony he didn't recognized. Dusk groaned as he halted the utter crushing of his enemies just short of pulverizing them between the two crates. He groaned as he heard cheers from the ponies, yet again praises to Celestia rose.

"Dusk Breaker!" Fiddlesticks shouted as she left the contingent of guards who all had their weapons raised. It was easy to see that this Mare was far from pleased as Dusk couldn't help but gulp loudly. "Ya ask me teh never leave ya but here ya are galloping around Canterlot while leaving me back at the castle!"

Dusk shifted his gaze for a moment as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. _How in Equestria am I supposed to be imitating like this?_ "I knew you wouldn't want to be involved in this sort of..." Dusk fought for the word to use until Twilight spoke up as she begun to walk towards the couple.

"Massacre?"

"A little over the top, Twilles," Dusk dead panned to her suggestion.

"Let them ponies go this instant or ya can kiss this flank good bye!" Fiddlesticks ordered as she tried to raise herself to Dusk's height. Although she fell short a few good inches she didn't back down as Dusk simply groaned. "I'm waiting,"

Dusk let his aura dissipate as he gave in to his marefriend's demands. The formerly trapped ponies sprinted past the three as they pleaded to be taken to the Canterlot Dungeons. The guards at first were shocked but considering the victims previous predicament, it seemed much safer to rot away in jail depending on their warrants. Dusk however simply jutted out his lip in disappointment and shifted his gaze away from Fiddlesticks until he felt something pull him down.

Fiddlesticks thought it only fair to give him some sort of 'Thank You' for doing what she asked of him. The kiss was short but she could taste the hunger on him. A sneaking suspicion ran through her mind that this Stallion was not after a simple hay sandwich. Pulling away she gave him a tight hug that he responded with one leg before a loud interruption.

"Ahem," Twilight cleared her throat loudly as two annoyed pairs of eyes gazed at her from their loving embrace. "Yeah, hate to break you two love bugs but now is not the best time," Twilight tried to insist.

"But I still wanted to kiss some flank," Dusk grinned before feeling Fiddlesticks give him a playful slap.

"Ew," Twilight shook her head to free herself from the mental images. "The Grand Summons is tomorrow and you already broke out of jail to go on a killing spree,"

"For the record, I only killed two," Dusk interrupted before receiving another slap.

"Yes, well I'm just glad it's dark in here. I don't need more bad images from your on goings, Dusky," Twilight shuddered at the mental recalling of the Diamond Dogs. "We need to return to the Castle before Celestia condemns you to death or something,"

"Celestia can kiss _my_ flank," Dusk mused with a grin while receiving a third slap in his rib cage. All of the guards were now wearing a menacing scowl as their grip on their halberds increased.

A roar of laughter broke out as Dusk's eyes shifted and then narrowed upon the lone Pony who stood near the door way. Dusk used his superior vision to notice the cloak and axe that hung loosely on his belt. He reeked of the forests but nothing Dusk remembered from Everfree. "Who is he?" Dusk asked quietly so as to not be over heard.

"We found him watching you from the doorway when the tracking dogs lead us to you. Do you know of him?" Twilight answer's as her gaze turns to the foreigner. They watched as the Stallion make's a step towards the three before a guard lowers his weapon to reject his advances.

"Lower your weapon, Boy," the gruff and weathered voice rang with an accent that Dusk couldn't quite place a hoof on. The guard did no such thing as he remembered his Divine orders passed down from Princess Celestia herself. _No harm comes to Twilight Sparkle_. "I won't be asking again, Boy," the foreign warns as his hoof went for the axe on his belt.

"Who are you, Sir?" Twilight speaks loud enough to catch his attention.

"I'm Earl Hallbjorn, Son of Erlend, pride from Germaneigh,"

* * *

Twilight and Fiddlesticks waited with the contingent of guards along with the quiet Hallbjorn. The two Mares gave him plenty of space especially when they discovered that the cloak the Pony was wearing used to be a Frost Wolf. The Wolf's maw hung over the scarred Pony's face like a simple hood. It gave Twilight the shivers but she simply had to say a simple phrase before the guards would strike the Stallion down efficiently. The only reason this Hallbjorn was still around was because he found Dusk's skill in battle thrilling to watch.

_Figures. Colts and violence._

The sound was disrupted as the door slammed to the second story building. Dusk walked from the dark confines with a grin adorned on his face although his sunglasses covered his new eyes. He had however picked something else from his old apartment. Around his neck was a single long chord of piano wire and a single key. Twilight eyes opened wide as she noticed the cursive signature that belonged to her grand father. The piano was passed down in the family until it came to Dusk Breaker.

"I may not have had enough strength to protect Grandfather's piano but I do now," Dusk began to walk away not willing any Pony to slow him down. Twilight, Fiddlesticks and Hallbjorn simply kept up their pace. "There is one final spot before we return to the Castle," Dusk spoke as he turned on the side walk.

"We need to return to the Castle now, Dusk!" Twilight tried to reason with the leading Pony but it was starting to feel like she was arguing with a brick wall. Fiddlesticks was going to help but her curiosity about where Dusk was heading caught her tongue. "Where are you thinking of going anyway?" Twilight asked if only to keep Dusk talking.

"A place called _Bottom Bass_,"

"A Night Club!" Twilight shouted as she begun to grind her teeth with renewed vigour. "Of all the places you want to go to,"

"They're is an old friend of mine there. Haven't seen him in a while," Dusk explained easily as he turned again to stat down a busier street. The group had little to no trouble however as Ponies stepped to either side at the sight of Royal Guards.

Hallbjorn simply chuckled at the situation before spitting on the ground. "You argue like a wedded Farmer,"

Dusk shrugged his shoulders in response. "She's my Sister. Not much I can do about it,"

Twilight was about to say something until she noticed Dusk stop suddenly. His eyes solely focusing on a building that had a large sign with wavy letters spelling out 'Bottom Bass'. "Are you sure he's there? It doesn't even look to be open considering how early it is,"

"I'm certain," Dusk spoke without moving towards the building. He simply stood there for a moment as if examining the structure top to bottom. "I'll be right back,"

Dusk didn't even get a hoof step away before feeling something clutch him. Fiddlesticks planted her rump on the ground as her hoof securely held onto his rear leg. Fiddlesticks face was of stern determination as her eyes narrowed. "Ah don' think so, Partner,"

Dusk rolled his eyes before taking another step only to find Fiddlesticks stead fast in her decision. "Seriously, I'm just going to have a simply chat with him,"

Silence and dead panned looks is their replies.

"If I take Hallbjorn with me, will you persist?"

Same reply.

A groan of frustration was the only thing to escape Dusk lips before motioning towards the building. "Fine, try to keep out of the way," Dusk warned before making his way towards the front door. Giving the simple metal a simple look over he rapped his hoof against the metal three times.

No answer.

Another round of knocks.

"Look's like he's not there. Better go back to the castle then for Dinner," Twilight spoke with a relief before a loud explosion caused her to yelp. Fiddlesticks and Twilight turned with shock to the large gaping hole in the wall where the door used to be.

"By Odin's Wrath!" Hallbjorn shouted with surprise as he examined the new entrance. "I would have gone with a battering ram but this will do!" He laughed before stalking in after Dusk, a large grin on his face.

"Really, Dusk?" Fiddlesticks groaned before turning around to follow Dusk in. "Ya 'ave less subtlety then a pie to the face,"

"Lady Twilight," A sergeant of the Guard spoke up after gathering himself from the explosion. "This is breaking and entering. An act we cannot allow on Equestrian soil,"

Twilight sighed before waving a hoof towards her older Brother. "As much as I agree, I prefer you guys alive instead of a broken mess on the streets. I'll make sure he keeps damage to a minimum. Send word to Celestia for immediate aid," Twilight ordered before she followed the three in wondering if she was ever going to have a peaceful day. Her first few steps were cautious after she cleared the small rubble. The dust still hung in the air slightly as the light from the new grand window light up the slim hall that lead to large double doors. Dusk stood at the doors but had yet to open them.

"What's wrong, Sugar?" Fiddlesticks enquired as she leaned slightly against Dusk. The darkened hall had suddenly made her unsettled.

"You can't smell it?" Dusk questioned as he first turned his gaze to his marefriend only to get a confused look back.

"I smell fear," Hallbjorn replied as his hoof went for his axe. "If I knew you Equestrian Ponies did raids like this, I'd have requested a meeting much sooner,"

Dusk let out a slow chuckle at the very thought. "I'll invite you next time, Hallbjorn Son of Erlend,"

The doors before them opened before the Warrior from Germaneigh could respond in any formality. The darkened establishment was spacious with the obvious bar standing off to the left and the dance floor to the right. Simple layout for a good night. "You cause a lot of trouble for me Dusk," the familiar voice echoed out as Dusk tried to spot the speaker. "First you rough up some of my contacts then raid my Warehouse? Mr. Fang is not happy about this matter,"

The odour of smoke begun to filter in through Dusk's nostrils as he followed it to a single booth moments before a light illuminates it.

The Pony sat with a knife against Velvet Sparkle, Dusk's Mother.

"I told you not to fuck with me, Mr. Breaker,"

"Mom!" Twilight cried loudly and tried to run towards her until Dusk raised a hoof to stop her.

_I'd advise caution, Hive Mind._

_No shit!_

_If you truly plan on using this pony for a changeling host then there will need to be some, and I use that term loosely, pieces left, Hive Mind._

_I'm starting to regret this choice. If I have to use this bastard for my own purposes I'd have to keep myself from strangling his clone. No one threatens my Family!_

"It seems that you have pushed both myself and Mr. Fang into a awkward position. You just had to force me to use extreme measures didn't you?" The cigarette bounced with every word the sly pony says. His calm posture and nonchalant tone easily dug under Dusk's skin. "The amount you owe has taken a price hike, Buddy. You owe exactly one hundred thousand bits and extra,"

Dusk's glared daggers "_Extra_?"

"I'll make a trade for your mother," The thug grinned as he levitated his cigarette over the ash tray to flick of some ashes. "I'll take your brilliant Sister or that beautiful country Mare of yours," he offers before taking a long draw on his cigarette.

Dusk wanted to tear the flesh of this Pony while he was still flaying from the pain. The sheer amount of hatred made his horn glow but no spell to really concentrate on. There was no way to win against this kind of a deal. The sudden crushing realization hit Dusk as he started to feel feeble. _I caused this with my own actions_.

"Take me," Twilight offered with an air of authority.

Dusk turned suddenly as he witnessed Twilight taking a step closer to the booth. "No, Twilight! This won't solve anything!"

"Please, Twilight," Fiddlesticks urged along side Dusk.

"I'm valuable to the Princesses, they'll just ransom me back for a hefty price," she reasoned but with an air of calm that only unsettled Dusk more. Twilight took another few steps closer before the thug motioned her to stop.

"Twilight, get back here!" Dusk tried to order again.

"I'm trying to fix _your _mess_,_ Dusk!" Twilight shouted back as a single tear streaked down her cheek. "You think just because you have power that they're no consequences?"

_We should have carpet bombed this pitiful City, Hive Mind._

_Not the time!_

A simple ring levitated over Twilight's horn before sliding on with ease. "A magic nullification ring?"

"Smart Filly," The Thug simply nodded before drawing his blade back and stepping closer to Twilight. "Expect a calling from us, Dusk Breaker. Remember, the more you try to screw with us, the more we will screw with you or your sister shall we say,"

Dusk lunged with all his might only to collide with the booth. The table broke into several pieces as Dusk came to a stop. It dawned on him right there and then that the Bastard also left with his Mother. Blood begun to boil from a temperature that the sun would have difficulty matching.

"Dusk?" Fiddlesticks called out only to get a grunt in response. She turned her head to Hallbjorn "Gives us a moment alone, please?"

The Germaneigh Pony solemnly nodded his head before placing his axe back onto his belt. "I'll wait outside when your ready, Dusk Breaker of Equestria,"

"Want to talk, Dusk?" Fiddlesticks sat down when she noticed the warrior leave through the double doors. She watched as the large Stallion simply laid where he was with only a large sigh to show any sign of life. The Violinist simply waited a few moments before Dusk rose from his spot where a shard of wood had pierced through his fore shoulder blade. She was about to ask if he was okay but the whole Zerg discussion from the train earlier informed her that it would feel like a simple sting to Dusk, nothing more. Fiddlesticks watched as another portion of the table fell of his back before he made his way to sit in front of her quietly. Never once did his eyes meet hers.

"I failed them, Fiddles," his deep voice spoke but it sounded hollow and lifeless.

"Ya did what ya thought was right, Hun," Fiddlesticks replied soothingly as she scooted closer until their fore hooves touched. "We all make mistakes," her words rang out truth but she feared that he wasn't even listening. Guilt and fear could block any pony's mind.

"I tried to do my Swarm right while keeping my friends and family safe. I failed at both," Dusk continued to stew while his vision was firmly planted at the floor.

Fiddlesticks let out a long hum before examining his slouched form. _Can't have a Zerg ruler looking like this now can we?_ She grimaced as her hoofs grasped onto the shard of wood before pulling. The effect was immediate as only one spurt of blood escaped Dusk's body before the clotting started. She watched with amazement as the skin begun to weave itself back together before her eyes. The fur didn't grow back but it still was a sight to behold.

"You need to go back to Ponyville before I drag you along in this mess more then I already have," Dusk bidded which brought Fiddles out of her medical fascination.

"Ah don't think so," Fiddlesticks chuckles at the very image of Dusk right now. Ever since she meet this Stallion it had been rocky of a relationship at best. Before her was supposed to be an extremely dangerous being but all she spotted was a guy down on his luck. "We all get dragged through the mud now and again. What makes us strong is picking ourselves up afterwards,"

Dusk felt a hoof under his muzzle as his vision slowly rose to meet her royal blue eyes. They held him with her soften gaze as Dusk gave out a low breath of relief. "You're stubborn," Dusk mutters while breaking loose a small smile.

"It runs in the Apple family," Fiddlesticks replies before reaching a hoof around Dusk's neck to give him a tight embrace before falling back on her haunches. "We need to see the Princess immediately and tell her what has gone down,"

Dusk rose back on to all four hooves as he regained some measurement of mental reassurance. His initial mission seemed to be completely scrubbed until a certain smell ran along his nose once more. His eyes widened at the possibility before turning to the destroyed table.

"What in the hay are you doing, Dusk?" Fiddlesticks asked as she tipped her hat back slightly whie observing the stallion search the area feverishly.

"Found you!" Dusk whooped victoriously as his hoof brought the remains of the cigarette butt.

"Uh, Hun?" Fiddlesticks asked a moment before sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Tell me ya'll just didn't eat that,"

Dusk gave a rough cough as he used his hoof to beat against his chest a few times. In one motion he tipped his head back and dropped the cigarette butt down his mouth. Nothing could describe the awful feeling as it felt like grains of sand running down his throat. The taste was horrid as if trying to eat burnt garbage.

_Please tell me that there is enough DNA for this to work._

_Give me a few moments, Hive Mind. Your body is digesting and configuring out the very strands of atoms within the substances._

"Well let's go meet-," Dusk began but was suddenly cut off as a large beaming light knocked Dusk to the other side of the room.

"**You have angered the wrath of the _Sun_!**"


	12. Chapter 12

Dusk could only groan as he slowly pushed up on all four hooves to feel debris fall from his back. A searing pain bounced with in his skull like a ball that had about as much force of a freight train at full speed. Blinking a couple of times focused his vision but it was something he immediately regret as he witnessed his attacker's magical light blind him. Shutting his eyes tightly he raised a hoof to block such offensive source from even breaching through his eye lids.

Celestia stood tall as her horn let off a wave of aura that threaded within its self like a violent storm. She quickly extended her wings and with one flap found her self beside Dusk's retreating form. Her unloving gaze stared down upon him as her magical hold grasped around his throat making him give out a wheezing cough before being slammed through the floor boards. Placing another magical hold on his tail, Celestia rose the large stallion until his belly was exposed. A soft spot she immediately attacked by reeling her back leg in then quickly connecting with Dusk's ribcage. The force enough to send Dusk crashing into the nearby bar causing loose bottles to crash on the floor spilling their contents.

Fiddlesticks watched the two titans fight as she cowered near the two royal guards. She watched with horror as Dusk rose his head slowly only to get the golden aura around it to slam it against the counter with enough force to crack the polished wood. A tear rolled down Fiddlesticks cheek as her mouth hung agape due to the sheer violence before her. She watched as Dusk coughed up a spray of blood that spread over the counter just before being slammed against the counter again.

"**Your power has blinded you to everything around you, Dusk breaker!**" Celestia shouted with her royal voice. Her hoof sat on Dusk's beaten form as ragged breath managed to escape his lips. "**Too many lives have been lost to your intentions and the intentions of the creatures named Zerg. You are sentenced to a life of eternal imprisonment under my ever watchful eye and all of your subordinates to be put to extinction!**"

Fiddlesticks reeled at the sudden decree before running past the guard. Her approach was suddenly halted as a golden aura lifted her off the ground and levitate slowly over towards the two ponies. She scrunched her body as she soon found the Princess' eyes now gazing at her in disappointment.

"I trusted you, Fiddlsticks, to keep Dusk Breaker under some form of control," Celestia scolded the mare who hung her head low in regret. "This however is none of your doing. Know that I don't blame you for Dusk Breaker's actions nor have I ever had. This is exactly why I tried to force you two apart before departing for Canterlot,"

"Ah'm a might sorry, your Highness," Fiddlesticks spoke in a sad tone as she lifted her head to level her gaze at the mighty Goddess. She was shocked to find Celestia giving her one of the most soft and caring smiles. "Ah knew Ah should've done better, Ah'm sorry ta both of ya," her apology hung in the air for a moment.

Celestia quirked an eyebrow at her little pony's apology. "You should not have to apologize for him but it speaks volumes for your care to him. As admirable as it may be, I must ask you to sever such emotions connecting the two of you," Celestia asked although by the shiver that overcame the levitated Mare that saying and doing will be difficult.

It was then that Celestia felt the stirring from the creature underneath her hoof. After gently placing Fiddlesticks down to the ground she pressed down harder on Dusk's ribs to get a groan in response. Celestia's face then took a turn that surprised Fiddlesticks as the country mare sat beside Dusk with a caring hoof on his back. Celestia's expression turned to one of remorse as she spoke "I had wished that you could handle such responsibility, Dusk. I will miss the sound from which you could weave using those very hooves,"

"Princess, your orders?" one of the guards that stood near the door asked openly as he held his spear with ease.

"Send a messenger to Captain Tower. Tell him to begin the cleansing," Celestia ordered as the guard saluted crisply before making haste about his task. Celestia then averted her attention to Fiddlesticks who had planted herself beside Dusk while placing one of of her fore hoof's on his back making small circles. "I'm sorry, Fiddlesticks, but this has to be done for both Equestria and you,"

Fiddlesticks was quiet however as she leaned forward to rest her head on the softly breathing Dusk. She yearned to be held just like the previous night; to be cared for. She was going to lose that warmth again so shortly after the first initial shock of discovering what Dusk had hidden away.

"Your ponies will _die_," a hoarse voice deeply came from the motionless stallion as his half lidded eyes gazed up to Celestia. "They will defend the Hive till their last breath,"

"Tell them to surrender," Celestia spoke as her expression hardened once more.

"No,"

"Don't be foolish, Dusk," Celestia scolded the Stallion that laid beneath her hoof. "Don't let more Ponies die because of your pride,"

"Would you surrender if Gryphons came knocking down Canterlot gates?" Dusk asked as he closed his eyes at Celestia silence. "That is their home as much as mine. If you want it burned then you shall pay for it with blood,"

"Please, Dusk, just give in to the Princess' demands!" Fiddlesticks begged as she tugged at Dusk's grey coated sides. The dark blue hue of his mane fell onto her as he turned his head to look at her. "Please don't make this harder on yourself, Dusk,"

"No," Dusk denied her request with ease before giving a cough. "I will defend my children with my dying breath," Dusk's vision shifted back to Celestia as the Goddess witnessed the softness taking over his dimly lit orbs. "I may understand now a sliver of why you love each of your little Ponies, Celestia,"

Celestia was quiet as she observed Dusk's features shift as he laid his head back down on to the counter top. "I will ask you once more, Dusk Breaker. Tell your subordinates to peacefully accept their fate,"

"You might as well thrust a spear through my chest, all the good it would do you," Dusk grimaced as he felt his broken rib reconnect and begun weaving the harden bone back together. Not exactly a _painless_ procedure to be awake for.

"So be it," Celestia levitated the Stallion outside and deposited him within a prisoner cart. Fiddlesticks ran after them as the Goddess ordered the convoy to the Castle.

Hallbjorn watched from the dark of a nearby alleyway before following behind a few blocks. After securing his way into the palace he made his way towards the lone room designated for the Germaneigh visitors. "Greetings, Father!" the warrior shouted as he closed the distance between himself and the lone Pony who stood looking out the window. "I have some news that may shine some light on this meeting Celestia has called,"

* * *

The air around the Hive was relaxed as Drones and Zerglings patrolled the outer edge of the clearing. The lone Hydralisk slithered about near the large Hatchery as his observant eyes often searched the sky for any intruder, pony or otherwise. The Hydralisk had something more important under his care however. A single Egg laid near the Hatchery entrance and the long creature wrapped it's long tail around it as if a Mother protecting it's infant.

_Intruders. Attack._

Instantly a long gouge of flame shot forth from the tree line as a burnt Zergling corpse crashed upon the creep floor. A long howling broke through the evening air as shapes surrounded the Hive. Their numbers easily towered over the Zerg collective which gave the winning percentage a brand new low.

A pair of Zerglings charged the line as one was meet with two spears, the other jumped onto his brethren's body and over the two pony soldiers. The Unicorn who just used his flame spell was recovering until he found a single talon deep within his chest and a large maw chewing on what was left of his face. The Zergling, satisfied, turned to it's next target only to be pierced to the ground by several spears. Some of the razor sharp tips merely deflected off the carapace but the few that found the softer tissue began to dig within the Zergling's body.

The Hydralisk turned as his spine flaps opened to unleash a hailstorm of deadly projectiles. Ponies fell dead as the projectiles eagerly dug themselves through armour, cloth and bone. The few that didn't die immediately from the attack soon found their very own body fighting a poison that quickly consumed the heart and lungs. The Hydralisk screeched at the approaching enemies until a lone Drone glided towards the Egg.

_Retreat. Survive._

The Hydralisk didn't even hesitate as he uncoiled his body from the egg and placed himself between the small fragile worker as the egg was being separated from the creep. The Hydralisk took one more look at the Drone before turning back to the enemy giving off another painful screech that herald another spine volley. Shields rose amongst the pony ranks but they soon found them to be useless as one spine pierced through and into a Unicorn behind the front ranks.

_Cover. Retreat._

The Hydralisk turned to see that the Drone placed the egg within it's large maw. A small screech came from the Hydralisk as it motioned towards the other edge of the forest. The Drone followed it to a key as it hurried it's pace only to be blocked by another wave of Ponies that stared down the smaller creature. The Hydralisk however slithered to face the Soldiers head on. Spine's flew moment's before it's long talon was raised like a scythe. The follow through from the attack caused a single slow pony's head to roll on the forest's floor. The Hydralisk screech before several spears dug deep within it's bowels. The large creature simply smacked what attackers he could away as the Drone passed through the small opening in the Pony wall.

A large spout of flame engulfed the Hydralisk as it howled in pain. The Drone turned to see that the Hydralisk dug it's talons deep in two nearby tree's so none of the flames could get past to harm either the egg or the Drone.

_Run._

The Hydralisk screeched lowly at the Drone once more before being lite on fire.

The Drone only waited a moment before fleeing the scene with haste.

* * *

Celestia stood outside of the Dungeon door as a loud howl of pain echoed from within. She grimaced knowing full well what was now taking place at the Everfree forest. Dusk had been screaming for the past five or so minutes and Celestia had been present for the whole time. A group of ponies at first were gathered before she had the entire wing of the castle evacuated besides the guards. Another scream filled the air before Shining came to a stop at her side.

"He deserves this," Shining spoke without pity as he listened.

"Do you blame him?" Celestia asked calmly as neither pony turned to face the other.

"For what? Causing both my Sister and my Mother to become captives to mere thugs?" Shining huffed. "Or perhaps I shouldn't blame him for the multiple deaths and suffering he has spread?"

"You have plenty of resentment towards him, Captain," Celestia said but her tone seemed to almost wavering on as if she was warning him.

"He's no longer my Brother," Shining simply explained without a hint of reluctance. "For all I care, my Brother died the day those _things_ infested him,"

"Do you think I gave up on my sister when she gave in to jealousy?" Celestia asked as she noticed that much of Dusk's painful screaming had come to a eerie quiet. Her vision shifted slowly to see that Shining had his eyes closed as if to finally listen to the slight breeze that blew in the evening air. "Think about what I have said. I go to set the Sun and see Miss Fiddlesticks off. I want a large garrison of your best guardsmen standing watch over this cell," Celestia ordered before turning away clearly ignoring any kind of salute he may give to her.

Shining stood as his eyes slowly opened to see the heavy set iron door. A small window was placed on it to allow some sort of ventilation. Beyond that door however was the thing he was deemed to watch over until he was finally released from the royal guard. A King of the Crystal Kingdom can't be a Royal Guard under Celestia after all.

* * *

The lone pony waited in the shadows of one of the palace towers as the sun dipped behind the far off landscape. Luna's moon easily took over it's place as it's benevolent rays of light began to filter over Equestria. This Pony however was only relieved to have more of a shadow to hide in. It wasn't until the crack of the door that the rather quiet store room was brightened by an outside source.

A lone Lunar Guard stuck it's head in looking both left and right before frowning.

"I'm over here, you dolt," the voice spoke up as a lone hoof stepped into the moonlight.

The Guard grinned for a moment before looking outside. Convinced that the coast was clear he trotted inside and placed a satchel on the floor. His eyes squinted but even with his natural low-light vision he found that this Pony remained in the dark. "Everything you want is in the bag," he whispered.

"Good," the voice purred out with malicious intent.

The Stallion stood tall still completely unsure of which Gender the Pony is! The voice seemed broken up or as if travelling from a distance. The Guard scuffed at the floor a couple of times before speaking out "You will hold your end of the bargain, correct?"

"Yes, yes, I'll make sure that the papers will go through. Your little Filly will attend the best of schools here in Canterlot," the voice came back rather annoyed.

The Lunar Pony huffed out a breath but decided against speaking more on the situation. All he cared about was seeing his daughter go to an excellent school. Turning he made his way towards the door only to give the mysterious Pony one more look before closing the door behind him.

The Pony walked out into the moon light to reveal a very malicious smile that would make even the most stoic wince. Quickly, the contents of the saddle was dumped on the floor as large folders of medical and scientific notes quickly kicked up a small layer of dust. With one quick swipe of a hoof the front opened to show a clear title.

** Subject 1A: Dusk Breaker**

** Subject 2A: The Zerg**

* * *

Fiddlesticks was glad as she could be for the Princess has bought her a first class private booth for the train ride home. The night was young and before the train had already departed Canterlot she felt a ache that echoed within her. She knew exactly what it is but dared not to think about it. Her tears were painful and the warmth she once shared was fleeting. The only thing that made the trip bearable at all was the constant serving of alcoholic drinks for the trip to first class carriage. She'd downed the pitiful excuses for glasses of wine before snatching the bottle from the serving Mare's hooves.

Fiddlesticks proudly sang a simple little lullaby as she departed the train. The words, long from actually making sense, were now just moans and curses. Chucking the empty bottle of wine into an alley she chuckled with fits before jumping in the air as if scoring the wining basket in any sport. Her stumbling finally brought her to the one place she could call home.

"Ah mish shoo so musch!" Fiddlesticks declared before giving the edge of her shop a large hug. Ignoring the slight line of slobber she unlocked the door with some difficulty. Dancing around instruments she made her upstairs as she placed her hat on the rather large looking chair. _Dat'sh funny, __Ah don't remember there being a big ol' chair there!_ She thought before giggling before turning her way to bed with her Violin case in her tight embrace. "Yer my only friend," she moaned before snoring loudly.

As the rhythmic sound of her snores filled the small apartment did the Drone step out of the darkness. The large chair gave a pulsating kick as a opaque form within was starting to form.

* * *

Fiddlesticks turned as she coughed only to find her head protested such actions. Her moan of pain however made due as she slowly shifted her weight towards the edge of the bed. A soar taste was left in her mouth as she wobbled only for a few moments in her bedroom. A sudden urge to use the bathroom overfilled her as she ran past the motionless figure who waited in the darkest corner. A loud flush filled the small apartment as a more refreshed Mare came forth letting out a long sigh.

Memories flashed through her mind as she made her way into the conjoining living room only to discover a grotesque object was standing in the corner.

_Don't be shocked, Miss Fiddlesticks._

"Who said that?" Fiddlesticks turned her head as pain flared from such sudden movement.

_Take a moment and sit down, Miss Fiddlesticks._

Eyeing the large cylindrical egg like object in her living room she only let her mouth hang open before dropping down to her haunches.

_Good, Miss. This is the Zerg Swarm speaking to you through our mental synapse._

Fiddlesticks couldn't believe what she was hearing. _The darn Egg is talkin' ta me!_

_No, Miss. I'm simply a thought pattern you hear with your brain waves. Understand?_

"Uhhh..." Fiddlesticks mumbled for a second trying to find the closest blunt weapon accessible to her.

_Miss Fiddlesticks, you have come into contact with the Hive Mind correct?_

"Wha' in tarnation is a Hive Mind?" Fiddlesticks spoke out loud as she wrapped one hoof around a wooden lamp shade base. "Wait, did you say the Zerg?" Fiddlestick asked with a sudden interest as her heart started to beat faster then it already has.

_Correct. The Hive Mind, as we call him, is Dusk Breaker. I believe you two have come into intimate contact?_

"Well wait jus' a second, mister! Ah don't just let any Stallion come into mah bed!"

_You didn't answer my question._

Fiddlesticks swallowed rather loudly despise how dry her throat was. "All we did was kiss, honest," she threw up one hoof as if to make some sort of oath.

_Just as I suspected. You have Zerg DNA within you, Miss Fiddlesticks._

"Ah got wut?" she stammered before feeling something graze past her to glide towards the Egg. She recognized it only slight by descriptions. It was one of Dusk's creatures from within the Forest.

_Welcome to the Swarm, Miss Fiddlesticks._


	13. Chapter 13

Celestia felt ill when the numbers arrived upon her desk. Over fifty ponies had lost their lives to a few of these Zerg creatures. Casualties were almost completely killed in Action with only a few escaping with their lives but with one limb less. All those families forever missing one shining star. With a long drawn out sigh she began with the very first letter that would be addressed to the families.

_What if there was an army of these vile things? _

_What if Dusk didn't have them under his control?_

As her pen levitated with grace across the letter she was plagued with mental decay. It had been centuries since her last letter that went home to a family that lost a loved one to service. A tear fell onto the parchment which stopped the feathered pen from it's movement. Celestia was shocked for a moment until she dabbed at her face with a hoof.

"The pain stings, does it not, Sister?" a voice broke the silence as Celestia turned her gaze towards the sole intruder at her door. Luna walked slowly into the room before a guard outside the chamber leaned in to close it after her. Levitating a rather lavish pillow to park her royal haunches, Luna gives her elder Sister a small smile. "I'm sorry things have worked out the way they had, Sister, but it was meant to be,"

"I know," Celestia moaned as she set her pen down to levitate a freshly brewed tea kettle. Pouring two cups she tried to relax but the thoughts of Fatherless or Motherless foals kept invading much to her displeasure. "You would think that over so many years within my rule that I would have finally been able to accept such things with greater ease," Celestia explained with relative comfort knowing that her words were shared only with her own blood.

"Tis just a gesture to show that you still have a caring heart. I would fear the day that you did not bother to write to those distraught families at all!" Luna tried her best to aid in comfort, effort that seemed to catch the older Princess with a smile.

"Thank you, Luna," Celestia smiled gently before magically levitating the feathered pen back to the parchment. "Has there been anymore word of Twilight or her Mother?"

"We have every single official searching high and low along with every single undercover resource. So far we have discovered little to nothing however," Luna's face was crestfallen as her report left her lips.

"I see," Celestia acknowledge with utter distaste.

"What will be Dusk Breaker's fate then?" Luna asked curiously not exactly sure if bringing up the single pony to many of the Royal Sisters problems at this moment is a good idea.

"It's up to the Council of Species to decide," Celestia responded with a rather unnerving monotone voice.

"You honestly had hope within him, didn't you?" Luna verbally prodded her elder sister with a hint of unsatisfiable curiosity. "Even with everything that he has caused, every life taken; you held onto a flicker of hope within him. Not every Pony can be saved, Celestia,"

"Do not think that I have not learned such a lesson with a thousand years by myself upon the throne!" Celestia demeanour's changed changed to such a cold expression as her voice was but a harsh whisper. Luna retreated a few steps as the sudden realization of her intrusion was quite evident as the very candles flickered with each word the Sun goddess ushered. "I've had a thousand years rebuilding, changing, learning, and evolving to know that very thing oh too well. I hate to be rude, Sister, but please leave me to this accursed task,"

Luna bowed her head with a rather guilty look upon her face as she quickly departed the room leaving a sullen Princess looking down in defeat as another tear hit the scroll.

* * *

Dusk Breaker dwelled many meters beneath the castle as the darkness completely succumbed him. All four hoofs were chained to separate parts of the cell as he hung motionless. Not even a small mouse graced the Hive Mind's presence as the only sound was the small breaths escaping his lips. His conscious felt so empty since the attack against his Hive. So many lights suddenly extinguished! The pain echoed through him like constant tidal waves of misery.

_Hive Mind?_

Dusk ignored the mental intruder much like he has the other thousand times.

_Hive Mind?_

A long sigh escaped but he remained strong in his defiance.

_Hun?_

Dusk Breaker's muscles coiled as if to strike as he heard the honeyed words filter through his mind. His mind tried to comprehend what he just heard but he didn't want to believe it. Quickly he searched the entirety of his Swarm, the pitiful amount that there was, and found one small light.

_Can you hear me, Dusk?_

_What have you done to Fiddlesticks?_ Dusk's anger boiled as his mental vision focused on the Swarm conscious.

_I have done nothing but help both the Swarm and Miss Fiddlesticks, Hive Mind._

_That's complete crap! How could she communicate with me then?_

_Dusk, it's ok._

_It was your intimate moments that transferred the Zerg DNA, Hive Mind. You infected her._

Dusk reeled as the clanking of chains against the stone floor echoed out into the pitch black confines.

_Everythin' is fine, Dusk! I got one of 'em Drones in my Apartment along with the big Egg thing._

_Get rid of them, Fiddlesticks! Don't get dragged further along in this then you already have!_ Dusk begged but he could feel Fiddlesticks anger even from his cell.

_Don't ya start! I'm bustin' my hump to come up with a way to get you released from Prison!_

_Wait? What?_

_Ya heard me. Swarmy and Ah are comin' up with a way to get you out!_

_Swarmy?_

_That would be my rather mundane 'pet' name, Hive Mind. Please make her stop saying it._

Dusk chuckled lightly in his cell before returning back to his synapse communication.

_Swarmy keeps mentionin' something about Carpet bombing but Ah have a bad feelin' about it. The Grand Summons is tonight, Dusk. What are we going to do about it?_

_Heh, yeah, don't let them do that. This is my last chance to barter some sort of deal with Celestia._

_Ya honestly think she will give in at all?_

Dusk remained quiet until he caught something that made his ears twitch. Raising his head for the first time since being admitted to this dark cell he finally managed to see some sort of light peeking through a small slit. A creaking sound echoed through his dark cell as the heavy iron door opened farther. Two tall ponies entered and through the low light Dusk could already see the slim armour of the Night Guard.

"It's time,"

* * *

Celestia waited at the head of the weathered table as the full moon covered the peaceful mountain side with a bright glow. It would help many of the creatures there as the multiple species were eyeing one another with multiple range of emotions. Orks regarded their smaller Goblin kin with some sort of form of greetings while the Deer, Zebra and Camel ambassadors glared at the Dragoon councillor. The Boars were the most acceptable sort with some surprise as the single creature sat beside the Buffalo chieftain sharing a cup of tea. The Ponies from abroad were chatting with one another except for two individuals who kept mostly to themselves. It was hard to be approachable when you wore Forest Wolves for jackets.

Celestia watched all of them with diligence as she suspected more then one attempt at insults or other distasteful actions. When the Orks tried to throw a goblin across the table only a stern look and a loud cough made them abort any such ideal. Her attention was slightly diverted however when a sudden whoosh of air pressed up against her coat. Turning her head she gazed upon her sister calmly sitting at Celestia's side with only a small smile.

"Did I miss anything?" Luna asked knowing full well that her big Sister wouldn't have started the meeting without her. Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour, who sat on the other side of Celestia, merely chuckled at the Lunar Princess.

"Har, Har, Luna. We are waiting for our last guest to arrive," Celestia answered as she threw the Orks one final glare to stop their Goblin catapult idea.

"He's always late though!" Luna groaned out with frustration as she stamped her hoof down.

"He's over ten thousand years old, Luna. You should show him respect instead of harsh criticism,"

Luna only rolled her eyes at the impromptu lesson. "What about Dusk Breaker? Is he ready to be shown to some of the most important individuals on this very planet?"

Celestia gave out a light chuckle at the question as she leaned down so only Luna could hear her. "We had to put over six Magic Nullifiers upon his horn, Luna."

Luna was utterly shocked as her mouth hung open for a few moments. "Surely you jest? Three or four rings usually make a pony permanently brain dead!" Luna was flabbergasted at the very thought before an echoing roar was heard from towards the North. A colossal figure approached from the sky as his very form begun to block out the very moon itself. A fact that made Luna somewhat cower in her spot considering the past between the approaching figure.

"It's been over a thousand years, Luna. I'm pretty sure he won't assault you on sight," Celestia nudged her younger sister until she sat up straight once more. The Dragon Lord, Ragnof, had to do a single lap as the crowd admired the great creature of legend. The Bellows of a Thousand Fires some called out nick names Ragnof had received over the years. Celestia, well versed with dragons, ignited her horn to protect the assembled meeting to the vast gust of winds as the Dragon grasped onto the side of the mountain for his seat.

The very sight of the Dragon Lord was magnificent as his jet black scales shimmered in the night. The thick membrane of his wings stretched far as they were able before slowly coming to a close to his sides. The jagged edges of his face contorted softly as the old creature gave out a large bellow of smoke that was easily following along the curve of Celestia's magical shield.

"It's nice of you to show, my old friend," Celestia called out as she waited until the last remnants of the smoke was gone to dispel the orb surrounding the council. "I trust you found your way here to be quite exciting?"

A very low rumbling bellowed from the dragon's lungs as his head lowered closer to the large stone table. Many of the attendants soon found how sharp both his eyes and teeth are as his voice spilled out. "Var kuum, Ma'lk Theen," The very tone from him practically oozed of ancient wisdom long lost to the shorter lived mortals present.

Celestia only giggled at the large, intimidating creature as the foreign tongue was easily lost amongst even the most Draconian of the assembled species. "Var Kuum, Ma'lk Vor Ragnof," Celestia returned the greeting in a deeper voice that many only stared at quizzically. "My apologies, old friend, but I must ask that you speak in the common tongue for the rest that are not honoured enough to know of the Scale,"

A grunt of annoyance came from the creature as it eyed the mass of species. "It seems that my last sleep has been for much longer then I realized. Since when did we let in traitors and murderers?" Ragnof let his judging gaze fall upon the Lunar Princess as she stood her ground against a enemy she fought long, long ago. "So the little Moon was released from it's imprisonment?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes the Dragon Lord as the rather quiet mountain side was only home to the large creature's breathing. "Those dark times are far behind us, Ragnof. My sister has paid by appropriate means and is now redeemed," The solar Princess' voice came out calm but even the most dense individual could sense the threat woven into each word. Luna held her ground but she seemed somewhat lost every time the scrutinizing gaze of Ragnof fell onto her.

"The last time we meet Little Luna I had to expunge your followers with my very breath," Ragnof spoke as he huffed out smoke through his nostrils. "I still remember their screams for mercy as their flesh-,"

"Enough!" Celestia cried out to cut the Dragon off. Celestia could already feel her little Sister start to shake from the swelling memories. "I called you for your wisdom upon a different matter! The past is the past. We need to look to the future,"

Ragnof let out a low grumble of annoyance before slowly nodding his head. "Agreed. What is the reason you have the Council of Species assembled?"

Celestia nodded to Ragnof before lighting her horn which made the table shake for a moment before a large circle in the very middle appeared. For a few moments nothing appeared until the light of the Moon began to shine off a reflective surface. Only a few moments more passed as the assembled council witnessed a single pony chained to the stone tablet he was standing on. A large glass dome surrounded the prisoner which many began to whisper about.

The Gryphon ambassador smacked a claw against the stone surface of the table in annoyance. "You assembled us to discuss one single Pony? My time is more valuable then this!"

"This single Pony has recently killed over fifty of my subjects," Celestia informed the assembly with a calm monotone voice. That very tidbit of news suddenly seem to install a new sense of intrigue amongst every being present. Murder happens possibly a few times in a decade but when over fifty body bags are filled so quickly in one of the most safest places on the planet; it draws attention. "I've assembled all of you to decide the fate of both himself and his _species_,"

"His _species_?" Ragnof asked with peeked curiosity. "Last time I checked, ponies were all one species with only three sub categories. How is this small one any different?"

"This is Dusk Breaker. Eldest Brother to Prince Shining Armour and Twilight Sparkle. He has been infected with a foreign biological organism that he has dubbed the Zerg," Celestia began to inform the council as they all listened with apt attention. She ignited her horn once more to makes multiple pictures show along the face of the stone table. Weird structures and creatures were shown as multiple murmurs erupted from the assembled species. "We have evidence that Dusk Breaker has formed a sense of mental synapse with the creatures to the point where they follow his orders with little to no regard of their own life. The perfect soldiers,"

"The perfect soldiers?" The serpent like Dragoon scoffed at Celestia's remark. "They are nothing compared to a Legion of our finest. Have your ponies been growing soft in your long years of peace, Celestia?"

The Solar Princess said nothing nor let her expression changed to acknowledge the Dragoon. "We have a small live action feed of a recent assault on their Headquarters. Brace yourself for these images will be graphic,"

Celestia lit her horn once more as a large monitor hung in the air facing the crowd as heads turned to watch the floating screen. For a few moments it was simply pure white until both audio and video begun to play.

"_Watch the left flank! Left flank!_"

The image came through crystal clear which soon became a curse for some of the watchers as the Unicorn who was recording the event turned to see a guard be pinned against a nearby tree by his throat. The projectile was a large barbed object that easily begun to be coated in a layer of red. The imagery began to shift back to the front as what Celestia described as a Zergling begun to climb over the front line troops before pouncing on the Unicorn beside the video captor. Talons dug in deep into the Unicorn' side as mandibles went for the throat. Panic obviously set into the Unicorn taking the video as the camera was blurred for a moment due to quick movement. A few seconds later found the image back onto the downed Unicorn except the Zergling was now being skewered by several Guards.

"_Medic!_"

The video shifted towards the front line once more as a voice spoke out in stuttering murmurs. A large creature with two long scythe like limbs towered over the soldiers with ease.

"_Sweet Celestia..._"

With one swipe the Hydralisk had taken two heads clean off as well as battering a few off to the side. The Hydralisk continued his forward motion until the Unicorn was the only one in his way. A shrill scream was the last thing everyone heard as the reaper's scythe was raised high above. The monitor then went black.

Celestia cancelled the spell before all eyes were drawn back onto the pony chained within the dome. "I've tried to be civilized with Dusk Breaker. I've tried to make some sort of peaceful connection between our species but he keeps attempting to forcefully taking what he wants with little to no care about consequences. He is not one hundred percent evil as he has never outright attacked innocents even though his methods are aggressive. The Zerg also appear to be a territorial creature's or at least echo that of it's leader's ambitions,"

The audience was quiet as multiple eyes observed Dusk Breaker for what he truly was. It was the low grumbling from Ragnof that eventually broke the silence. "Can he hear any of us?"

"I have placed a silence spell over the glass dome. He is completely unaware of any of our conversation," Celestia answered as she observed Dusk Breaker. The imprisoned pony just sat on his haunches with his head looking at the stone floor beneath him.

"Perhaps we should hear part of his story from his own mouth,"

Celestia recognized the gruff voice as a tall pony figure step forth. A long wolf cloak hung over his large muscled frame as it's teeth still hung in its maw. A single hoof pulled back the skull hood to show a dark brown coated pony that held one too many scars that impeded any growth of hair. "Greetings, Hardradi. All in favour of raising the dome to let Dusk speak his piece?"

Several attendants raised their limbs while others were more then happy to see the pony under lock and key. Ragnof raised one of his large claw's in favour as well as Princess Cadence and Celestia. It seemed with a dragon on their side a few more begun to call in favour. Celestia nodded to the winning vote as she begun to levitate the glass off Dusk Breaker.

"Dusk Breaker, you are charged on multiple accounts of murder and a long list of outstanding offences. How do you plead?" Celestia asked without missing a beat.

"Guilty," Dusk raised his head sharply as his ears twitched a few times. Even his voice managed a few more murmurs from the gathered crowd.

We, the Council of Species, are gathered today to decide your fate. We are allowing you to speak your own mind although the final decision will rest with a favoured vote. Understood?" Celestia asked easily staying in her unbiased character.

"I understand,"

"Good. Let's start with some questions first," Celestia paused for a moment as Dusk nodded in her direction. "Do you have any regret for any of those lives you took through violent means?"

"No,"

"What are your ambitions with the Zerg?" Celestia asked as she narrowed her eyes at the suspiciously straight forward behaviour.

"To maintain a healthy Swarm,"

"Swarm? Is that the Zerg collective?" a Deer voiced his own question.

"Correct,"

"Do you have absolute control over the Zerg?" The Gryphon asked with sudden interest.

"Correct,"

A larger murmur filled the crowd as Celestia watched everything like a hawk. It didn't take long before more questions started to file through the crowd.

"Can the Zerg fly?"

"Some strains of the Zerg DNA can," Dusk responded without looking away from Celestia.

That large creature, the Hydralisk, is it the largest creature the Zerg possess?"

"You mean what _I_ possess. No, the Hydralisk could be crushed under some of my Strains,"

That was the final flood gate opening as the entire assembly began to brake out with questions. Celestia noticed however that Dusk never gazed away from her. Those lavender eyes almost began to play tricks in Celestia's head as she swore she could feel something eating away at her thought, like a pressure against her mental fortress doors.

"**Quiet!**" Luna used the Royal voice to easily squelch any further questions. The assembly sat with unease as their eyes fell onto Celestia who remained quiet.

"If I may Celestia?" Princess Cadence asked as she raised a hoof to speak. Celestia nodded which Cadence took as she shifted her gaze to Dusk. "If we were to release you right now, what would you do with this dangerous gift you possess?"

"A rather broad question there, Sister," Dusk chuckled as he shifted his gaze from Celestia to Cadence.

Celestia let out a sudden breath when his gaze left her. The sudden pressure in her head vanished as if it was never present to begin with. Her breath was ragged for a few moments as Luna pressed a hoof against her side.

"Sister, are you feeling well?" Luna asked as she watched her sister trying to gain her composure.

"Just a small headache," Celestia lied through her teeth with ease but it was better then getting her sister worried. "Nothing to worry about,"

"To answer your question, Cadence, it depends on how this jury finds me. Am I too violent to let live? Will I be put down like a wild animal?" Dusk answered before the Grpyhon slammed his claw back onto the table.

"Kill him? Bah! We should use him!" the Ambassador suggested as he gazed around the crowd. "Imagine a military force of perfect soldiers to keep peace around the globe!"

"**NO!**" Celestia shouted out with ferocity. "Never should we have to resort to the Zerg for a means of defence. Do you honestly think you can control him?" Celestia argued back.

"We're controlling him now!" the Gryphon shouted back as his wings stretched out in the natural intimidation effect.

"You honestly think any of you are controlling me now?" Dusk intercepted the conversation as the crowd went silent. Dusk simply chuckled before raising one set of chains while igniting his horn. The crowd watched in shock as a single razor blade tore through the metal like butter.

"Impossible!" Shining Armour shouted as he drew his sword and placed a barrier over the Princesses.

"These Magic Nullifiers prevent me from channelling my magic, not psychic influence from the mind," Dusk explained as he easily discarded the black rings that were around his horn. "Now it's my turn to speak. It is true, I am a very, very dangerous Pony. My children are capable of very daunting tasks at a simple thought from my mind. My Swarm will never be perfect by Pony, Deer, Gryphon or even Dragon standards but even if I have to eliminate all life on this planet, my Swarm will survive,"

"You dare challenge the Gryphon Empire?" the feathered Ambassador stood with anger in his eyes.

"You think Gryphons the kings of aerial combat?" Dusk turned his attention to the rather loud Gryphon. "I'd rip your wings off and let you fall to your death. The only guess is if you would die by blood loss before becoming a splatter on the ground,"

"Dusk Breaker!" Cadence cried as she was finally witnessing the change within her brother-in-law.

Dusk ignored her as he turned to the majority of the attendants. "Let me live in peace as my own nation. I can contribute to a helpful global cause if only you give the Zerg a chance to do so in our own environment,"

The crowd remained quiet except for one.

Hardradi put a hoof onto the table as he gaze towards Dusk Breaker. "My son, Hallbjorn, has informed me that you have the heart of a warrior and a fair head on your body. The Forsaken forest to the West of Germaneigh belongs to no Pony nor Gryphon, perhaps we can use that as your test,"

Shining Armour slammed his hoof down with outrage. "Absolutely not! We cannot let something this dangerous to just run free! That spells doom for every free race on the planet!"

"I can't believe I'm siding with a Germneigh ground walker but I believe if this fool think his species is so tough then let him try. The Empire will be ready to put him down if he does anything but breath in that Forsaken dump," The Gryphon Ambassador declared as he crossed his fore arms.

Celestia was hurt inside at what was stretching before her. This was Dusk's golden second chance at a peaceful existence. She wanted him to live that life but part of her wanted to strike down that pony where he stood. So many have already died because of that infection he has now called home. Celestia turned her head to look up at the rather silent dragon who also seemed to be rather lost in thought. "Ragnof, what do you think of all this? Your mountain is to the North of the Forsaken forest,"

Ragnof blew a large smoke cloud towards Dusk that was instantly blown back into the Dragon's face. The entire crowd gasped in sudden horror as seconds passed with no reaction from the Dragon. That was until a long, deep echoing laughter rolled down the mountainside. "Aye, my eyes will look over this Zerg race. My Son and Daughter will also contribute to the cause,"

"It is decided then," Celestia said after a deep breath. "Dusk Breaker of the Swarm, from this day you are no longer a citizen of Equestria but a guest. The Forsaken forest is yours but you must remain in the forest. Leaving the forest for anything but a diplomatic mission will not be acceptable. Are these agreeable terms?"

Dusk nodded his head towards the Princesses. "I suppose you should clear room for the Swarm Embassy,"


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Fiddlesticks!"

The called pony tapped her hat back as she gazed out of the train car door with a look of complete surprise. In all her glory stood Princess Celestia baring a rather welcoming and kind smile easily affixed to her muzzle. Several of her guards surrounded her with Princess Cadence and Shining armour for company. Crowds watched as the rather country looking mare stepped off the train and did her best to bow.

"Greetings, Miss Fiddlesticks. I do hope the train ride has been enjoyable for you?" Celestia asked as the sun seemed to make her very coat radiant.

"Ah had a blast Princess," Fiddlesticks caught up in her words as the focus of every pony seemed to dawn on her. Her resolve brought her through however as she remained focused on the Solar being. "Ah hate to be askin' right off the Train but is Dusk ok?"

Celestia was quiet for a moment but her non shifting facial expression was rather disturbing. "Dusk's position within Equestria is a tad more political, Miss Fiddlesticks,"

"She means complicated," Cadence corrected her older mentor with a slight giggle.

"Yes, much more complicated actually. We're afraid that your assistance may be critical to deal with him. Can we take your luggage?" Celestia asked before narrowing her eyes on the creature departing from the train door to hover beside Fiddlesticks. In mere seconds guards lowered their weapons and formed a defensive perimeter around their Royal charges. "Get away from that creature, Fiddlesticks!" Celestia warned as her horn begun to light up with magical energy.

"Ah come on, Princess! One lil' Drone ain't gunna hurt ya!" Fiddlesticks chuckled as she rubbed her hoof on the Zerg worker much like a owner and their dog. A low hum emanated from it's maw which Fiddlesticks simply cooed at affectionately. "See? Ain't nothin' this lil' guy will do to harm none,"

Only silence answered her as every single pony in the station was dead quiet. Celestia simply examined the Drone and waited for any reason to attack. A full thirty seconds passed with both parties exchanging looks until Fiddlesticks waved at them.

"Ah'd appreciate some help carrying some of my luggage or are ya gonna zap the little guy here?" Fiddlesticks asked as the quiet started to unnerve her.

"Of course we would love to help, right Princess Celestia?" Cadence asked as she slightly nudged the Solar Princess.

"Of course," Celestia said as she easily regained her more friendly composure even though her gaze never left the Drone.

Cadence turned to her Husband with a large smile. "Honey? Could you lift her things please?"

His groan was all that was needed as he sheathed his sword and ordered his guards to stand down. Stepping forth to break from formation he stood a few meters from Fiddlesticks. "What can I carry for you, Miss Fiddlesticks?"

"Oh!" Fiddlesticks stomped her hoof down. "Ah have it comin' from the cargo car. Matter of fact here it comes!"

Jaws dropped as the crate was offloaded from the car by four Unicorns carefully using levitation magic. Shining simply muttered for a moment before turning back to Fiddlesticks with disbelief. "What did you pack?" he muttered with bewilderment.

"A girl has to be prepared,"

* * *

"How is our little scientist doing, hm?" the distorted voice spoke out once more as the lavender Unicorn cringed at the disruption. The room was filled with notes, data sheets, equipment and several other tools that all seemed to be used. "Anything yet?"

Twilight Sparkle simply groaned as she dropped the last spread sheet held with her levitation magic. Knowing full well that she was being watched from the dark she simply shook her head. Apparently that answer was something that was quite unsatisfactory.

"Oh, Twi, you know that won't do," the voice came through the walls. "Your Mother's life depends on this. You're a smart Mare, perhaps you need some more incentive?"

"No!" Twilight screamed out in fear. "I'll do it just please leave my Mother alone!"

"I want this data, Twilight!" the voice turned into a raging symphony of sound that made Twilight's ears ring. "I need what your Brother has!"

"You don't get it!" Twilight shouted as her composure began to shake. "The Zerg are way too advanced on a molecular scale for me to study in such a short period of time! It would take me years to fully get you what you need by myself! I could possible get you an experimental dosage within the time limit but the effects are too numerous to count!"

"I don't care about the possible after effects!"

"The very cells within the sample that you gave me would consume any Pony if it ever got into their blood stream! I could add a magic nullification to perhaps change the cells function to a very slight degree but-"

"Do it!" the voice boomed to silence any protest Twilight presented.

Twilight levitated a single syringe over and begun the process as a sense of dread washed over her. Within Twilight's magical aura was the stepping stones of planetary destruction. The wealth of knowledge is all there but it also came at such a great cost that she couldn't even fathom. There is so much to learn and she knew so little of it.

Outside of her room wait a pony with a single cigarette smouldering away between his lips. His narrow gaze peered at the Mare that laid on her haunches. The heavy bags underneath her eyes easily showed more then enough of her condition as well as her frayed mane. None of it really fazed him as his eyes glinted with raw obsession as he eyed the vial of purple ichor.

"Time to dethrone you, Mr. Fang"

* * *

"We found him like this from last night. The poor maid practically threw the breakfast she was holding straight to the ceiling," Celestia explained as they all watched Fiddlesticks enter the room only to see the massive object within. A single large Cocoon stood taller then even Celestia as only a small faint glow came from within. A blackened creep spread like fleshy veins easily grasping onto any surface it could reach. What really began to disturb every pony but Fiddlesticks was that you could hear and feel the heartbeat from within the large egg shaped hold.

"Don't get too close Fiddlesticks," Celestia warned but such caution was thrown away as Fiddlesticks walked up to the fleshy side and placed a hoof on it's side.

_Nothing to be alarmed about, my Queen._ Fiddlesticks didn't even flinch as the increasingly familiar voice filled her head.

_Is he ok? Did some Pony injure him?_ Fiddlesticks immediately enquired before stopping for a moment. _Wait,_ w_hat did ya just call me?_

_You are now a Queen of the Swarm, second only to the Hive Mind, my Queen. It was requested from the Hive Mind that you be placed upon a proper position._

Fiddlesticks groaned aloud with a slight shake of her head. _There he goes again without askin' me if Ah even want too!_

_Do you not want the position within the Swarm hierarchy, my Queen?_

Fiddlesticks was quiet for a moment before smiling towards the encased Dusk Breaker. She could feel his very heart beat from the fleshy walls and within her very own mind. She had to come to grips with the Swarm's invasion within her own body but it seemed that their would be some perks. If anything, it meant that Dusk couldn't cheat on her without her knowing. _Ah will be your Queen._

"Fiddlesticks?"

The mentioned Violinist turned is if suddenly disturbed from a slumber. The Princesses gazed down at her with looks of worry while the Prince already had a magical grasp on the hilt of his sword. A moment of silence engulfed the room as the steady heartbeat let out a rhythmic tune. "Are you ok, Fiddlesticks? You went suddenly quiet for a moment,"

Fiddlesticks simply let out a light chuckle with hopes to lift the mood from the Royalty. "Thank ya for yer worry, Princess. Ah'm just worried about Dusk is all," Fiddlesticks explained as she turned back to the large Zerg organism.

_He will be done metamorphosis in exactly three hours, thirty-nine minutes and twelve seconds, my Queen. He will then be ready to lead the Swarm with increased efficiency._

_Keep me up to date on any changes, Swarmy._

_Please stop calling us that, my Queen._

Fiddlesticks only grinned before turning back to the Princess with a comforting smile. "He'll be out shortly, Princess,"

"How do you know that?" Cadence asked before she gasped with the realization.

"You've been infected, haven't you?" Celestia asked with a very calming demeanour. They watched as Fiddlesticks calmly nodded her head but otherwise stood her ground proudly. "This complicates matters even further then. We need to speak to you about yesterdays proceedings,"

* * *

Fiddlesticks sat on the couch with a hardened face of deep thought as Celestia's explanation of Dusk's current position within Equestria is announced. It was funny to her when she thought about it as a smile broke through her frown.

"What's funny, Fiddlesticks?" Cadence asked with curiosity as she brought the tea cup to her lips.

"Ah have been lookin' fer the right Stallion for quite a while now. Who knew it'd be a Pony with an Alien infection?" Fiddlesticks explained her thoughts as she chuckled once more to the very thought of it.

"This is also where you should make your decision, Miss Fiddlesticks," Celestia interrupted. "I have absolutely no ill will towards you but if you wish to join Dusk Breaker, then you'll also deal with the same consequences. I'll remove you as an Equestrian citizen and place you under the care of this new Swarm government. If you choose to stay however, then we will try our best to remove the infestation within you and let you live your life,"

Fiddlesticks answer almost seemed to shock the group except for Cadence who only smiled. "Dusk needs me and although Ah think he can be a few bricks short of a house, he looks out for me. Ah think Ah've been looking for that kind of," Fiddlesticks paused for a moment as she thought of the most obvious word to describe it. "That kinda Love,"

"I have been noticing a few tendrils from your essence, Fiddlesticks," Cadence spoke with softness as she could see the loving connection seeping out from the simple Violinist. "I hope you install some sort of patience within my Brother-in-law. He can be stubborn and straight forward sometimes,"

"He can also be extremely dangerous now," Shining Armour cut in much to his wife's displeasure.

"All that being said," Celestia spoke up loudly before any sort of argument could be had. "Are you sure this is to be your final choice, Miss Fiddlesitcks? You will be losing all your property in Equestria and it will be quite a distance from Family. If Dusk Breaker is faithful in his agreement however, then mail and visits can be arranged through me,"

"My Pa will be disappointed but he was always closer to my Sister anyway," Fiddlesticks lowered her furrowed gaze as thoughts raced in her head of Family and Friends. Years of living in Ponyville flashed before her as she remembered the multiple concerts she played for everyone, all the small get togethers with her Cousins at the farm and her very own musical shops. A small tear rolled across her muzzle for a moment as she spoke. "Ah'll miss my Cousins 'nd Friends in Ponyville too,"

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Fiddlesticks?" Celestia asked once more as the room grew quiet.

Fiddlesticks thought about a possible peaceful life settled in Ponyville; rolling countryside, cute wildlife and great Ponies.

_My Queen, my apologies but the Changeling will be hatching soon. Hive Mind informed me before his ascension that you were to take charge in his stead. He seems to completely trust you despite my convincing argument, my Queen._

Fiddlesticks was still as it all came clear to her when she heard the heartbeat from the Synapse.

"I'd love to stay, Princess Celestia, but," Fiddlesticks placed the tea cup back down on the saucer before giving the occupants of the room a rather confident grin.

"I have a Swarm to run,"

* * *

"No!" the Pony yelled as his cigarette began to roll away with ease, a trail of smoke lazily filling the air. The intense pain easily began to seep into every single cell within his body. White blood cells tried fruitlessly to repel the new organism only to be eaten away and replaced by the thousands. Organs began to fail along with nerves that lead down his legs. Twitches rocked his body as the Zerg DNA begun to work it's way up the brain stem.

Twilight Sparkle watched with horror as the prepared vial of mixed Zerg DNA easily begun to corrupt the Unicorn. The colour of his coat even paled where it wasn't already bulging with new muscle to the point that the skin was tearing. She couldn't believe the speed which the foreign organism was overtaking his body as she watched what seemed to be a misplaced claw jutting out of one of his hoof's.

"What have you done to me?" he manage to scream before coming very still on the floor in his disfigured state.

Twilight stared for a few moments in shock until she finally managed to get her breathing under control. The door out of this imprisonment is open and just waiting for her, calling for her! She almost cried in joy before looking at the sole obstacle in her way. The motionless _thing_ that seemed dead for she couldn't see any breathing rhythm or motion for that matter. Urging one hoof forward she stepped down only to get no response.

Another.

And another.

Still nothing came from the creature as Twilight's hope started to sky rocket. The door was so close she could feel a breeze coming from it which probably meant a window or even a door out of this hell hole! Throwing caution to the wind she broke out into a full on gallop until a loud shriek caused her to turn to see a lurking figure slowly getting up on all four hooves. The fear returned as she shook steadly when the figure turned it's head to look at Twilight only to show four tendrils waving freely from the ex-Pony's maw. That alone was enough for Twilight as she screamed and made a dash for any sort of haven from that thing.

"Help!"

* * *

Fiddlesticks whistled a soft tune as she watched the Egg before her in the final processes of hatching. Celestia, Luna and a few professionals, including Dr. Pain Killer, also watched as honoured guest within the rather dimly lite Swarm Embassy office room. It was makeshift for the moment but it suited the need of such a small Nation. The candle flickered a few times as the assembled watched eagerly, notes and pictures being taken as well as a voice recorder to store thoughts on site. All of the lab coats made Fiddlesticks chuckle but it made Celestia feel better with them around so who was Fiddlesticks to say no?

"This is truly fascinating!" Pain Killer said as he quickly scribbled down a few notes of the rather strong membrane that held most of the egg exterior together. "My old University classmates can eat their hearts out! Never have I ever had a chance at such a biological discovery!"

"Study hard, Doctor," Celestia baded without letting her gaze fall from the Egg. "You may not get another chance to be this close,"

"Unless ya decide to study _abroad_," Fiddlesticks quipped wearing a rather innocent smile towards Celestia.

"You would allow it?" Pain Killer shouted, eyes wide with shock. "You'd actually let me study the _Zerg_?"

"You'd be the very first visitor within the territory of the Swarm!" Fiddlesticks explained with a smile as she tipped her hat back. "Heck! We'll even let ya publish yer findin's for all to read,"

Celestia watched with interest as more warmth begun to comfort her respect in Fiddlesticks nature. If there ever was a Mare out there to balance out Dusk Breaker it could be the very Violinist siting confidently beside her. _Perhaps there is some small amount of hope in this new Swarm_.

"We can even make yesterday a holiday of celebration," Fiddlesticks thought for a moment as a hoof tapped her lip in thought. "We'll call it National Hive day!"

Celestia giggled which caught both her sister and the assembled off guard. Celestia immediately looked shocked as she looked to hr younger sibling for some clearance.

Luna simply chuckled at the very enquiry. "You haven't been exactly happy and laughing lately, dear Sister," Luna's expression soured slightly as the reason to her older Sister's malcontent. "Though there be many reasons against doing such acts,"

"I cannot forgive Dusk Breaker for the lives he has taken, Luna, not yet," Celestia's smile disappeared to a more determined expression. "but, perhaps that doesn't mean I can't try to become a good neighbour," Celestia explained before turning to smile at Fiddlesticks who wore a rather serious face that concentrated on Celestia. "Is something the matter, Miss Fiddlesticks?"

"Ah'm sorry," Fiddlesticks admitted.

"For what?"

"The Swarm has explained to me what happened in the Everfree Forest. Ah'm sorry that it came down to such a violent dispute. Those Ponies shouldn't have lost their lives for the Zerg," Fiddlesticks explained through the stinging of tears in her eyes.

Celestia smiled softly before embracing the smaller Pony fondly. "Thank you, Fiddlesticks,"

Taking in the warmth Celestia's hug provided, Fiddlesticks gave one last firm squeeze before letting go. "If there is anything Dusk and Ah can do to help those families-,"

Celestia raised a hoof to stop her before she could say anymore. "Do you think Dusk would apologize to all those families? To all the Colt and Fillies that have one less Parent, Aunt, Uncle, Brother or Sister?"

Fiddlesticks took one shaky breath as her vision dropped to the floor. Just thinking about it made her fore legs shake with the emotional burden it would place upon her shoulders. "Is this how it feels like in war?"

"It's much, much worse," Celestia replied solemnly as Luna dropped her head in remembrance. "Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; Courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen. One of my greatest friends and generals said that to me once and I kept that piece of wisdom with me to this day,"

"Courage," Fiddlesticks said as if the very quote was imprinted within her mind. "I promise that Dusk and I will try and make amends with those families who have lost their loved ones. Equestria has been a wonderful home for my Family and Ah; how could I expect to live as neighbours if we didn't respect one another?"

"Well said, Fiddlesticks," Celestia complimented as she gave Fiddlesticks one last smile before turning back to the egg before them.

_Birth in thirty seconds, my Queen._

"Thirty seconds!" Fiddlesticks announced as she gave her rump a shake in excitement. Every Pony watched with numerous recording devices at the ready. The Tension could be cut with a plastic spoon!

The Egg hatched and with it all the internal fluids that babied the strain until its birth. Those fluids soon decorated both ponies and walls alike as Celestia and Luna stared in utter surprise. One Mare scientist began flailing as if she was being melted like hot water on sugar. It took a good smack from one of her colleagues to actually snap her out of the little stupor she was stuck in.

The result of the rather messy display was a single Pony Unicorn that laid upon the ground with only mild leg twitches to show life. After a few moments of waiting the crowd watched as the Pony began to raise himself onto four steady legs. His dark brown mane and light grey coat was slick with the Egg fluid but otherwise seemed to be entirely unharmed.

The only odd part about the average looking Pony was when he spoke.

"Greetings, my Queen," The Changeling spoke fluidly and as he did so, small trails of smoke left his maw much like a smoker who has drawn on a cigarette.

"Hmm," Dr. Pain Killer muttered. "Fascinating,"


End file.
